Hemanos Dimensionales
by Kachorro
Summary: ¿kyubi es mujer y Minato su amigo? ¿Minato tenia 2 esposas? ¿Naruto tiene un Hermano? ¿como demonios este chico termino en la Fiore Magnolia? ¿por que tiene esta apariencia de de mitad lobo mitad humano? ¿como demonios orochimaru descubrio la existencia de los portales? Humor/Aventura/Romance/ Harem NaruIno, Naru/? cap 8 UP.
1. El comienzo

Naruto no me pertenecen si no a su todo poderoso autor Masashi kishimoto, la historia de Naruto a sido modificada y estructurada con el único fin de entretener.  
Y Fairy Tail y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.  
Bueno este es el primer fic en el que meto a un personaje que no es de ninguna otra serie así que califica como crossover habrá varios personajes de distintas series y video juegos así que espero que disfruten este fic gracias.

Loba: Así es como todo paso.

Ur: bueno entonces no te preocupes que yo cuidare de este pequeño.

Loba: muchas gracias.

Prologo. Flasback:

Hace mucho tiempo un enorme zorro de nueve colas apareció en nuestra  
Konohagakure no sato estuvo causando terror y destrucción por un acontecimiento  
difícil de contar, mientras que el cuarto Hokage conocido mejor cono Yondaime  
Namikaze Minato el relámpago amarillo de Konoha le dio una pelea muy dura a su vieja  
amiga que por una extraña razón estaba molesta y causando destrucción.

Minato: (grito) ¿por que haces esto Kyu chan?

Kyubi: ¿Donde esta? ¿Donde esta el sujeto de la mascara Naranja?

Minato: (grito) Kyu chan si no te tranquilizas no te podre ayudar.

Kyubi: Minato ¿donde esta ese sujeto?, casi hace que mate a tu cachorro y a Kushina  
chan.

Minato: (grito) lo se kyu chan pero necesito que te tranquilices.

Y las palabras del Yondaime hicieron efecto, poco a poco la enorme zorra se fue  
calmando mientras escuchaba la voz de su amigo.

Minato: escucha bien kyu chan como Kushina esta muy lastimada note podre sellar en  
ella otra vez tendrás que… tendrás que tomar a mi hijo como tu nuevo portador.

Kyubi: Minato kun.

Minato: se que es arriesgado pero…

Kyubi: lo se, se las consecuencias que eso puede traer en tu hijo y prometo guiarlo  
en tu ausencia.

Minato: gracias Kyu, así que quiero que tomes a el recién…

?: Lamento interrumpirte Yondaime Hokage.

Xxx: waaaa waaaa waaaa

Minato: Uchiha suelta a mi hijo. Grito el Yondaime mientras corría hacia el.

Uchiha: no, no, no. Señala al pequeño bebe que trae en los brazos.

Minato: suelta a mi hijo.

Uchiha: pero Minato ¿como quieres que suelte a este pequeño niño? si tú ya tienes a  
Naruto, aparte este podría ser una gran ejemplar al tener cabello negro podría entrar  
fácilmente al clan Uchiha.

Kyubi: dijo que sueltes al cachorro.

Uchiha: vaya quien pensaría que el gran zorro de las nueve colas en realidad es una  
chica. Uso su mano y comenzó a hacer que el kyubi se retorciera de dolor.

Minato: kyu chan! Aagh!

Kyubi: Minato kun.

El Uchiha enmascarado puso al pequeño en una piedra y comenzó a recitar algo que termino saliendo mal.

Uchiha: espera yo no quería que pasara esto.

?: no dejare que el hijo de nuestro fundador muera en un ligar desconocido.

Minato: noooooooooooooooo.

Pero paso mandaron al pequeño y al extraño ninja a una dimensión totalmente  
desconocida llamada Contra Tierra, una pequeña ciudad llamada Howlcity en las  
afueras de Magnolia.

Uchiha: maldición eh perdido a un ejemplar muy valioso, bueno Yondaime esta no será  
la última vez que nos encontremos.

XXX: Minato!

Minato: Sarutobi sama necesito que traigan a mi hijo Naruto y que Kushina sea  
atendida.

Sarutobi: ya escucharon.

Al poco tiempo un ninja peliplata en mascarado que solo mostraba su ojo derecho  
traía al bebe de 1 año con pelo rubio y ojos azules, en sus brazos.

Minato: gracias Kakashi.

Kakashi: no hay de que sensei.

Minato continuo con el ritual y convoco a el shinigami con su único deseo que  
encerrara a su amiga Kyubi en su pequeño hijo Naruto y también que si podía que  
trajera a su segundo pequeño a Konoha.

Shinigami acepto la propuesta puesto que eso seria pagar con su vida, pero al no  
poder trae de regreso a el otro pequeño dijo que solo le quitaría reservas de Chakra  
que no acabaría con su vida.

Kakashi se acerco lentamente a Minato para darle una trágica noticia.

Kakashi: Minato sensei su 2da esposa Shigure sama ha muerto a manaos del Uchiha.

Minato: lo siento le falle a mi hijo que nació hoy y Shigure chan me daría el nombre  
cuando naciera, pero ahora que lo eh perdido gracias al Uchiha jamás podre tenerlo  
de nuevo.

Sarutobi se acerco junto con un peliblanco que no aparentaba más de 50 años.

XxX: Minato hijo, se que esto es difícil para ti, pero escucha me iré un tiempo para  
buscar una solución a tu problema solo no te atormentes que te encontrare la  
solución.

Minato: (abrazando y llorando) gracias sensei. Cae inconsciente.

Mientras tanto en la contra tierra.

Una joven de hermoso cuerpo, cabello morado oscuro y ojos marrones estaba  
acompañado a un pequeño anciano de bigote considerable en una misión.

XXX: ah esto ya me tiene harta por que tengo que estar de misión ahora podría estar  
con mi hermosa hija de 3 años.

XxX: Tranquilízate Ur chan que ya casi terminamos de investigar a Howlcity.

Ur: tienes razón Makarov pero…

Makarov: no se te hace extraño que haya tantos lobos en esta ciudad y no nos  
ataquen.

Ur: a decir verdad eso es muy extarño.

Mientras caminaban paso algo que nunca crelleron que verían y escucharían.

XxX: waaaa waaaa waaaa

Makarov: ¿que fue eso?

Ur: ¿un bebe?

Makarov: demonios como puede haber lobos sueltos en esta maldita ciudad como si  
nada.

Ur: no lo se pero hay que hacer algo o se comerá a ese bebe.

Makarov: espera… no parece que le quiera hacer daño.

Mientras decía esto una loba blanca estaba lamiendo al bebe de tanta suciedad que  
tenia.

xXx: por favor ayúdenme.

Ur: (asombrada) la loba esta … esta… hablando.

Loba: así es gracias a algo que paso en esta ciudad hace tiempo que los animales  
podemos hablar telepáticamente, pero lo importante es que ahora cuiden de este  
bebe eh estado robando comida para el mas que nada, leche ya que como madre que  
fui hace pocos años no me permití que una creatura de su edad muriera de hambre.  
Por favor se los suplico ya no me quedan muchas fuerzas para cuidarlo.

Ur: Esta bien lo cuidare.

Loba: muchas gracias.

Ur tomo al niño en sus brazos y dejo de llorar.

Ur: Makarov vea esto.

Ur levanto al bebe dejando ver una cola peluda como la de la loba y también tenia  
unas orejas muy peluditas en su cabeza.

Loba bien ahora les diré como es que los animales podemos hablar y como es que la  
gente como este bebe tiene rasgos animales.

Ya han pasado 20 años desde que a Howlcity llegaron una variedad infinita de  
variedad de lobos, fue una tarde cuando empezaron a llegar estos animales sin otro  
fin que el de sobrevivir. Los humanos se preocuparon de que estas ¨bestias¨ como  
nos llamaban podíamos atacarlos pero no fue así, pocos meses después de nuestra  
llegada el sol soltó una radiación que les dio a los humanos el aspecto de el animal  
que estaba a su lado. Los humanos que estuvieron en contacto con los animales  
voladores simplemente mutaron obteniendo buena vista y unas alas en la espalda.

Así como los humanos que tuvieron contacto con los animales acuáticos, los pies  
obtuvieron callosidades y también les aparecieron agallas por lo que la vida en la  
tierra para ellos fue imposible.

Y por la gran variedad de los animales terrestres estos humanos obtuvieron mas  
fuerza de lo normal, agilidad, velocidad y los sentidos mas desarrollados.

Los animales también se desarrollaron demasiado, hasta un punto en que podían  
hablar como los humanos ya mencionados.

Hace unas semanas me encontré lo que parecía un ninja cargado a este niño y me lo  
confió y me conto todo lo que ocurrió en aquel lugar

Fin del prologo.

Cap. 1 El comienzo

Loba: Así es como sucedió todo.

Ur: bueno entonces no te preocupes que yo cuidare de este pequeño.

Loba: muchas gracias.

Mientras se despedían apareció un portal detrás de ellos que los llevo a Magnolia.

De regreso en Magnolia.

Makarov: ¿y que se supone que harás?

Ur: creo que me tendré que venir a vivir una temporada aquí a Magnolia, no puedo  
arriesgarme a que el pequeño Luis se enferme.

Makarov: (sonrisa) con que el pequeño Luis.

Ur: (sonrojada) s… si.

Makarov: Ur tu y yo hemos sido viejos amigos te considero como una de mis hijas al  
igual que el gremio de Fairy tail así que si necesitas ayuda con el pequeño Luis no  
dudes en pedírmela.

Ur: así lo hare abuelo Makarov.

Makarov: (sonrojado) am podría…

Ur: Claro que si… Luis mira el es tu abuelo Makarov.

Le entrega al niño mientras entra a Fairy Tail.

xXx: maestro que bueno que ya regreso, al igual que tu Ur chan.

Makarov: gracias por recibirme Macao.

Se les acerco un moreno peli azul con una chaqueta blanca y pantalón negro.

Macao: vaya ¿pero de quien es ese bebe?

Xxx: vaya maestro con que por eso se tarda tanto cuando se va de misión con Ur  
chan no sabía que le gustaran tan jovencitas. (Wakaba castaño de ojos rasgados que  
es rival y mejor amigo de Macao)

A Ur la comenzó a abrigar un aura oscura de maldad.

Ur: (voz de ultratumba) Wakaba estas apunto de morir si no te retractas de eso.

Mientras lo correteaba se estrello con un pelirrojo con una gabardina negra y un  
pantalón negro, con botas negras.

Gildarts: ten más cuidado Ur chan por favor. Mientras la ayudaba a levantarse le  
regalaba una sonrisa.

Ur: (sonrojada) Gildarts.

Gildarts: bueno con tu permiso Ur.

Ur: ¿a donde vas?

Gildarts: me llego una noticia de la que tengo que estar seguro pero no te preocupes  
cuando regrese podremos hablar.

Ur: si Gil… darts.

XxX: mami. Una pequeña niña de pelo morado oscuro y ojos cafés se arrojo a los  
brazos de su madre.

Ur: Ultear.

Ultear: mami te eh extrañado mucho.

Ur: y yo a ti mi niña, pero ven que quiero presentarte a alguien.

Ultear: ¿y quien es mami?

Makarov le entrego el pequeño bultito en la manta morada a Ur.

Ur: Ultear el es Luis será tu hermano.

Ultear: enserio tendré un hermanito.

Ur: si hija.

Ultear: (emocionada gritando) tendré un hermanito, tendré un hermanito.

Ultear se acerca al pequeño y le da un beso en la frente.

Ultear: hola hermanito yo soy Ultear seré tu hermana mayor, siempre te voy a cuidar  
y querer mucho.

Entonces el pequeño empezó a abrir los ojos frente a todo Fairy tail, donde pudieron  
apreciar unos ojos color chocolate.

Todos: awww.

Pasaban los días y para el gremio su mejor tesoro era el pequeño Luis no se sentían  
tan felices desde que Gildarts se había pasado su examen clase S.

Makarov: mira hija.

Ur: si.

Makarov: te con seguí un lugar en la posada que esta cerca del gremio la dueña es  
vieja amiga mía así que no creo que haya inconveniente.

Ur: gracias.

Así Ur se decidió a ir a la posada ya que era de Noche y tanto Luis como Ultear  
necesitaban dormir.

Ur: se ven tan lindos dormidos así que no creo que haya inconveniente dejar al  
pequeño dormido junto a su hermana, mientras me doy un baño.

Y así fue Ur se relajo con un baño pero a mitadad de este.

Luis: waaaaa waaaaaaa waaaaaaa.

Ultear: Mamiiiiii.

Luis: waaaaaaaaa waaaaaaaaa waaaaaaa waaaaaa

Ur salió con una toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo.

Ultear: Mami el bebe no a dejado de llorar.

Ur: (preocupada) ¿que tienes?

Pero cuando lo cargo ocurrió algo que nunca espero, cuando acomodo al pequeño  
cerca de su pecho se intento alimentar entonces Ur se puso nerviosa y empezó a  
pensar que debería de hacer ya que ella ya no podía amamantar a un niño pero para  
su sorpresa sintió como un liquido era succionado de sus pechos.

Ur: espera como es que... bueno no importa por que puedo hacer esto aun pero será  
una carga menos y esto me hace sentir que en verdad soy tu verdadera madre mi  
pequeño Luis chan. Le da un beso en la frente.

Ultear: ¿mami entonces tiene hambre?

Ur: si hija tu hermanito tenia hambre.

A la mañana siguiente.

Ur: Makarov ¿donde vive la anciana Polyushka?

Makarov: bueno hija para que la estés buscado debe de ser importante mmm… ella  
vive en un bosque a las afueras de Magnolia.

Ur: gracias maestro.

Makarov: ¿puedo preguntar para que la buscas?

Ur se congelo ante tal pregunta y se puso totalmente roja.

Ur: (nerviosa) bueno es que… la verdad quería saber de… Ultear.

Ultear: si mami.

Ur: el abuelo Makarov te va a cuidar.

Ultear: si.

La niña salto encima del pequeño anciano y comenzó a jalar de su bigote, entonces  
Ur aprovecho para escapar al bosque con el pequeño Luis en brazos para hablar con  
aquella anciana.

Bosque en las afueras de Magnolia.

Ur: buenas tardes señora Polyushka.

La puerta se abrió poco a poco dejando ver a una anciana de cabellos rosas y ojos  
rojos.

Polyushka: ¿que quieres?, no me gustan los personas.

Ur: (nerviosa) aa bue… bueno es que traigo con migo a mi pequeño y pasaron algunas  
cosas que no comprendo muy bien y creo que como medico usted me las podría  
explicar.

Polyushka: ahhh entra.

Ur: gracias.

Cuando entro ala pequeña cabaña le conto todo como fue que encontró a pequeño  
niño y como se amamanto de ella.

Polyushka: bueno por ese asunto no te preocupes, es de lo mas normal en personas  
mágicas nuestro metabolismo es distinto a de los asquerosos humanos.

Ur: ok entonces es natural que el se pueda alimentar de mi pecho.

Polyushka: asi es mi niña, y en cuanto a tu pequeño deja ver que encuentro.

Ur: ¿acaso esta en mal estado?

Polyushka: ¿Donde esta? ¿Donde esta? ¿Por que buscamos algo nunca lo  
encontramos?

Ur: discul…

Polyushka: aquí esta tu pequeño, esto le servirá a tu pequeño Gear.

Ur: se llama Luis.

Polyushka: Mi pequeña los Gears son la raza de tu pequeño si mas no me equivoco  
por lo que me contaste el muto al estar en contacto con aquella loba.

Ur asintió con la cabeza.

Polyushka: bueno el estará bien después de que lo estés amamantando y dándole de  
estas mamilas especiales ya que su raza es algo especial.

Ur: gracias.

Polyushka: ahora vete que no me gustan los humanos.

Con el tiempo el pequeño Luis hizo muchos amigos cuando el tenia 12 años entre ellos  
Natsu un chico explosivo de buen corazón obsesionado con volverse mas fuerte, su  
mejor amigo Gray un peli azul que tenia la misma costumbre que el por quitarse la  
ropa sin darse cuenta, Happy un gato azul con alas, Erza una linda pelirroja, muy  
violenta, Cana una hermosa castaña que llego hace poco con Gildarts revelando que  
es su hija, Elfman un peliblanco moreno con un corazón de oro, Mirajane una  
peliblanca morena muy violenta y rival de Erza le gusta vestirse de Gothic loli, Lissana  
hermana menor de Elfman y Mirajane es peliblanca, morena y de ojos azules.

Natsu: hey calzoncillos man no olvides que nuestra pelea queda pendiente aun.

Gray: ahora no Natsu que no vez que me estoy despidiendo de Luis ya que no lo  
veremos en un buen tiempo.

Erza: Luis kun recuerda que luego pelearemos para saber quien es el mejor  
espadachín.

Luis: así lo hare Erza chan.

Lissana: Luis ni chan… te voy a extrañar. Llorando en el pecho de Luis.

Elfman: Cuidarte es de hombre Luis.

Luis: claro que si y tu cuídalas eso es mas de hombres.

Elfman: claro que si.

Mirajane: será mejor que ya te vayas. Dijo cruzada de brazos.

Luis: vamos mira chan, no tienes que portarte tan dura con migo.

Mirajane: (sonrojada) a cállate.

Natsu: miren Mira se sonrojo.

Mirajane: Natsu.

Happy creo que es hora de correr.

Natsu; Aye.

Mientras mira mascara a Natsu.

Luis: no creas que te olvide Happy.

Happy: Aye.

Luis: mira que te conseguí.

Happy: wow que pescadote.

Luis: Aye.

Todos: jajajajajaja.

Mientras lejos de Luis y sus amigos.

XxX: (pensando) por que se ira acaso ya no me quiere.

Un poco lejos de ahí.

Makarov: Gildarts creo que deberías hablar con ella. Señalando a una pequeña  
castaña que esta triste.

Gildarts se acerca poco a poco.

Gildarts: Cana hija estas bien.

Cana: papá.

Gildarts: ¿por que estas triste hija?

Cana: (triste) no pasa nada.

Gildarts: cana sabes que cuando me mientes me doy cuenta.

Cana: es que, es que… no quiero… que … Luis se valla…(llorando) ahhh… es mi mejor  
amigo.

Gildarts: (pensando) lo se hija después de todo te enamoraste de el. (Saliendo del  
pensamiento) Cana hija Luis no se ira para siempre.

Con Luis.

Luis: oigan ¿alguien (sonrojado) ah visto a Cana?

Mirajane: ah tu novia esta con su padre por haya.

Luis: Cana no es mi novia.

Erza: lo que digas Luis.

Con cana y Gildarts.

Cana: prometes que no se ira para siempre.

Luis: lo prometo.

Cana se impresiono al escuchar aquella voz que le causaba tanta calma.

Gildarts: bueno Luis si me permites cuida a Cana iré a despedirme de tu madre.

Luis: claro Gildarts.

Gildarts se acerca al oído de Luis.

Gildarts: hazla feliz ella te quiere mucho.

Luis se coloro con esto.

Luis se sentó aun lado de Cana.

Luis: Cana.

Cana: (llorando) no te vallas Luis no me dejes sola.

Luis: Ca… na.

Cana se quedo recostada en el pecho de Luis.

Luis: cana prometo que voy a volver.

Cana (calmada) lo dices enserio.

Luis: cuando eh roto mis promesas sabes que siempre las cumplo ese es mi camino  
Dattebayo.

Cana se mostro mas feliz.

Cana: sabes siempre me gusto tu frase no se de donde la sacaste pero me gusta.

Luis: a mira lo que aprendí a hacer.

Cana: (confundida) ¿eh?

Luis: Ice maker – crystal rose.

Así apareció una rosa de cristal y no de hielo.

Cana: wow es hermosa… gracias. Le da un beso en la mejilla a Luis.

Ultear: ahí que lindos.

Luis/Cana: ah! Ultear.

Ultear: perdónenme la interrupción pero oye galancito mamá dice que ya nos tenemos  
que ir.

Cana bajo la cabeza triste y esto lo noto nuestro moreno amigo.

Luis: no te preocupes voy a volver, no se cuanto tarde pero voy a volver.

Cana abraza a Luis con mucho cariño.

Luis: bueno solo déjame pedirte una cosa antes de que me vaya.

Cana: (sonrojada) ¿Qué cosa me quieres pedir?. (Pensando) acaso quiere que yo sea  
su novia… no Cana como puedes pensar así de Luis kun el es tu mejor amigo, pero  
también es muy lindo y siempre me a cuidado espero que me pida un beso eso me  
haría feliz.

Luis: no te quedes triste cuando me vaya mírame con una sonrisa si ya que así.

Cana: (confundida) ¿así que?

Luis: (nervioso) así mmm… (Pensando) vamos Luis puedes hacerlo ella es muy lida y  
tu mejor amiga.

Voz interna de Luis: vamos dile que te gusta.

Luis: déjame en paz!

Cana: (al borde de las lagrimas)¿que?

Luis: no cana no te decía a ti perdón por pensar en voz alta veraz es que si sonríes  
am…

Cana: (desesperada) Luis!

Luis: así te ves más bonita. Con la cabeza agachada.

Cana: (sonrojada) Luis.

Luis: bueno adiós.

Cana: espera Luis!

Pero fue tarde Luis se había ido corriendo.

Cana: gracias.

Lejos.

Gildarts: parece que seremos consuegros Ur.

Ur: si eso parece.

Gildarts: cuídate.

Ur: igual tu.

Así se fueron Ur, Ultear y Luis a las montañas a entrenar se fueron a la cabaña donde  
anterior mente Vivian Ur y Ultear, lo que mas le incomodo a Luis fue que su hermana  
mientras mas crecía mas hermosa se hacia lo cual hacia que Luis no se pudiera  
contralar ya que como único hombre por allí se sentía muy extraño y vacio, tanto que  
comenzó a distanciarse de su madre y hermana para evitar cometer una locura lo  
único que hacia era entrenar, comer y cuidar una pequeña loba que recientemente  
encontró y nombro Safira la cual detestaba a Ultear.

4 años después.

Una hermosa mujer de cabellera morado oscuro que terminaba en los hombros salía  
del baño mientras que su hija hojeaba una revista en el sillón de la sala.

Ur: ¿y tu hermano?

Ultear: con la pulgosa.

Ur: sabes me preocupa mucho me preocupa tu hermano.

Ultear: ¿por que razón?

Ur: últimamente es muy retraído y solo entra come y duerme.

Ultear: madre es una bestia, y si lo eh notado raro y se cual es la razón.

Ur: ¿Cana?

Ultear asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía con su lectura.

Ur: creo que va siendo hora de regresar a Magnolia.

Ultear: deja le aviso a Luis.

Mientras en Luis se podía apreciar un muchacho moreno de 16 años cabello largo que  
le llegaba hasta los hombros de color negro al igual que su cola de lobo, estaba  
descalzo tenia una chaqueta negra abierta y un pantalón blanco con un cuerpo  
tonificado y unos ojos color chocolate y unos guantes de cuero negros, con un collar  
de un colmillo.

Luis: valla al fin te encuentro amiga.

XxX: grrrr.

Luis: tranquila solo quiero hacerte un poco de compañía.

XxX: …

Luis: ¿quieres carne?

XxX: ROAF.

Luis: esa e mi chica. dijo mientras acariciaba a una loba color blanco.

Luis: vamos Safira tu y yo sabemos de donde vienes así que ¿por que no me hablas?

Safira: (telepatía) ¿para que para que me vuelvas a dejar sola?

Luis: sabes que no lo hice con esa intención es solo que mi madre me tenia en  
entrenamiento.

Ultear: vaya aquí estas, hola Safira.

Safira: Grrrrr.

Luis: jajaja parece que aun le desagradas.

Ultear: como sea, te tengo una noticia que te agradara.

Luis: ya les dije a ti y a mamá que ya fue suficiente de entrenamientos secretos.

Ultear: no es eso Idiota, vamos a volver a Magnolia.

Luis: entonces.

Ultear: así es volverás a ver a Cana.

2 dias después.

Makarov descansaba alegremente cuando se escucha un…..

XxX: Pelea con migo viejo.

Makarov: Natsu ya te eh dicho mil veces que no.

XxX: PARECE QUE Natsu nunca aprenderá.

Makarov: asi es Mirajane.

Mirajane: oiga maestro le llego esta carta.

Makarov: espero que no sean más deudas por los destrozos de Natsu.

Cuando Makarov termino de leer la carta empezó a dar gritos de felicidad.

Erza: ¿a que acontece su felicidad? Maestro.

Makarov: kukuku es una sorpresa, atención a todo el gremio lo quiero impecable y  
NATSU Y GRAY si no se comportan me opondré a que hagan el examen clase ¨S¨ este  
año.

Natsu/Gray: ¿que?

Erza: no se preocupe maestro yo me encargare de eso escucharon.

Natsu: Aye.

2 horas más tarde.

Lucy: oye Natsu ¿a que acontece que el maestro este tan feliz hoy?

Natsu: no tengo idea pero espero que sea una pelea ya que estoy encendido.

Gray: cállate cabeza de cerillo.

Natsu: entonces ¿quieres pelear pervertido?

Cana: gray tu ropa.

Gray: diablos ¿donde esta mi ropa?

Erza: Natsu, Gray no estarán peleando verdad.

Gray: no claro que no erza nosotros somos los mejores amigos.

Natsu: Aye.

Mientras afuera del gremio.

XxX: (gritos) No espera no seas desesperado.

Entonces se vieron dos siluetas una con orejas sobre su cabeza y una cola muy larga  
y color negro que mostraba sus colmillos la otra parecía un animal.

Elfman: atacar por sorpresa no es de hombres.

Pero Elfman fue noqueado por un golpe muy rápido.

Cana: ¿que fue eso?

XxX: Viejo pelea con migo.

XXX: Luis basta ya!

Todos - Makarov: ¡Luis!

Makarov: valla hijo parece que has crecido bastante la ultima vez que te vi estabas  
de mi tamaño.

Luis: jejeje hola Maestro.

Makarov: por favor Luis todos sabemos que eres mas que un alumno eres como mi  
nieto.

Luis: y bien abuelo ¿que tal si concedes esta pelea que me prometiste?

XxX: Luis Wolf batsa!

Luis: pero Mamá.

Ur: NADA DE PERO MAMA, perdónelo maestro.

Makarov: tranquila Ur se lo que significa tratar con adolecentes por cierto y Ultear.

Luis: debe de estar alborotando a media población de hombres aquí en Magnolia.

Tras nomas se vio al ¨pequeño Luis¨ en el suelo.

Makarov: kukuku parece que tu muchacho a cambiado mucho.

Ur: si aun recuerdo cuando era un pequeño bebe y lo tenia entre mis brazos.

Flashback

Pasaban los días y para el gremio su mejor tesoro era el pequeño Luis no se sentían  
tan felices desde que Gildarts se había pasado su examen clase S.

Makarov: mira hija.

Ur: si.

Makarov: te con seguí un lugar en la posada la dueña es vieja amiga mía así que no  
creo que haya inconveniente.

Ur: gracias.

Así Ur se decidió a ir a la posada ya que era de Noche y tanto Luis como Ultear  
necesitaban dormir.

Ur: se ven tan lindos dormidos así que no creo que haya inconveniente dejar al  
pequeño dormido junto a su hermana, mientras me doy un baño.

Y asi fue Ur se relajo con un baño pero a mitadad de este.

Luis: waaaaa waaaaaaa waaaaaaa.

Ultear: Mamiiiiii.

Luis: waaaaaaaaa waaaaaaaaa waaaaaaa waaaaaa

Ur salió con una toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo.

Ultear: Mami el bebe no a dejado de llorar.

Ur: (preocupada) ¿que tienes?

Pero cuando lo cargo ocurrió algo que nunca espero, cuando acomodo al pequeño  
cerca de su pecho se intento alimentar entonces Ur se puso nerviosa y empezó a  
pensar que debería de hacer ya que ella ya no podía amamantar a un niño pero para  
su sorpresa sintió como un liquido era succionado de sus pechos.

Ur: espera como es que... bueno no importa por que puedo hacer esto aun pero será  
una carga menos y esto me hace sentir que en verdad soy tu verdadera madre mi  
pequeño Luis chan. Le da un beso en la frente.

Ultear: ¿mami entonces tiene hambre?

Ur: si hija tu hermanito tenia hambre.

Fin del flashbak.

Makarov: UR!

Ur: ¿aaaa que paso?

Makarov: eso dímelo tu mi niña estabas mas roja que un tomate ¿que estabas  
pensando?

Ur: na… nada jejeje.

Makarov: bueno por lo que veo a tu hijo no le cuesta nada acoplarse a los cambios,  
ahora me podrías decir ¿por que tan repentino el cambio de venirse a vivir a magnolia?

Ur: bueno vera es que Luis esta creciendo, necesita amigos, conocer chicas usted  
sabe además de que en las montaña su vida consistía en entrenar, comer, dormir,  
holgazanear y cuida a su loba Safira.

Makarov: vaya ya veo pero fue bueno que regresaras ya que como es muy grande  
necesita estar con chicos de su edad si no se volverá un ermitaño.

Ur: ¿así que?

Makarov: no te preocupes hija tu y Ultear ya tienen su lugar aqui tu lugar aquí en  
Fairy tail solo seria ponerle la marca a tu hijo.

Ur: gracias pero.

Luis: listo Gray.

Gray: listo Luis.

Luis/Gray: Ice maker… Claws.

Natsu: que!

Ur: Luis ya basta!

Luis: pero Mamá Natsu empezó.

Ur: no me importa quien haya empezado y por favor Gray y Luis vístanse.

Luis y Gray: aaaaaa donde esta mi ropa.

Después de que Luis encontró sus pantalones.

Makarov: Luis muchacho acércate por favor, estoy consiente de que te quieres unir  
al gremio dime en donde quieres tu marca.

Luis: mmm… que tal en el pecho de color gris.

Makarov muy bien quítate la chaqueta.

Luis: Safira quieres la marca del gremio.

Safira asintió.

Luis: Makarov se la puede poner en la espalda de color gris.

Después de unos segundos.

Mirajane: bienvenidos a Fairy tail chicos.

Luis: si gracias y les juro que me convertiré en el mago mas poderoso de todos.

Erza: poes para que hayas vencido a Natsu significa que eres muy fuerte.

Natsu: Luis pelea conmigo.

Luis: Claro que… (MIRO A SU MADRE) no puedo ahorita.

Entonces.

X: por favor señorita Ultear salga con migo

Ultear: tranquilos chicos un día tal vez ahora que llegue al gremio gracias a ustedes  
me podre reunir con mi hermano y mi madre.

Luis: como lo dije ya alboroto a toda Magnolia.

Ultear: tú cállate.

Ultear comenzó a perseguir a Luis por todo el gremio lanzándole magia de hielo.

Ultear: ice maker – arrow.

Luis: eres muy lenta.

Ultear: ice maker Rozen corone.

Luis: sigues siendo muy lenta.

Ur: Ice maker - wall.

PLAFF

Luis: auch!

Ultear: ahora si. Le dijo mientras lo sujetaba por el cuello de la chaqueta.

Ultear llevaba un vestido negro que tapaba parte de busto y mostraba su pierna  
Izquierda su pelo estaba amarrado en dos coletas.

Ur: Ultear Luis ya es suficiente.

Luis/Ultear: ella/el empezó. Se señalaban con el dedo como niños pequeños.

Lucy: aaah Luis san tu ropa.

Natsu: oye Gray te quiere quitar tu habito.

Gray: ¿Cuál habito?

Natsu: el de quitarte la…

Erza: Gray tu ropa.

Así fue un tarde llena de risas y amenazas de parte de Ultear a Luis por sus pequeñas  
bromas de hermanos.

Mientras que en Konoha un hombre rubio se situaba detrás de un escritorio luchando  
contra su mayor enemigo… ¨el papeleo¨.

?: yata ¿que pasa papá?

XXX: Naruto no deberías entrar así a la oficina de tu padre sabes eres muy  
problemático.

¿: Eso es verdad Naruto kun deberías de tener mas cuidado.

Minato: muy bien Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino necesito que… donde esta Kakashi.

Pufff

Lo siento sensei me perdí en el camino de la vida.

Minato: Kakashi ahórrate las escusas y mejor di que te tomaste un rato para leer tus  
libros. Bueno chicos los eh reunido por que hoy tendremos algo especial que ya les eh  
informado a todos los grupos de genins de su generación, Naruto cumplirá 16 años y a  
mi Kushina y Naruto nos gustaría que estén presentes.

Shikamaru: esta bien iré por que se trata de mi amigo problemático..

Minato: ¿y tu que dices Ino chan?

Ino: claro siempre y cuando se trate de mi Naruto kun iré.

Minato: ¿Kakashi?

Kakashi: claro sensei no podría faltar al cumpleaños de otouto chan.

Naruto: papá y ¿quienes confirmaron?

Minato: El equipo de Guy, El equipo de Kurenai y El equipo de asuma, también el viejo  
Sarutobi, Iruka, los del Ichiraku, El equipo de Ebizu, Jiraiya sensei, Tsunade senju,  
Shizune.

Naruto: genial.

Minato: bueno chicos muchas gracias, nos vemos hoy en la noche.

Ya en la noche la fiesta de Naruto fue todo un éxito asistieron todos sus amigos y  
compañeros menos la persona mas emo que puede existir emo Uchiha, perdón Sasuke  
Uchiha que dijo que solo era perder el tiempo participar en esas cosas.

Neji le regalo un porta kunais, rock lee unas pesas, Ten Ten una espada hecha por  
sus manos, Guy un traje verde.

Guy: para que renazca otra bestia verde de Konoha.

Naruto: (avergonzado) gra… gracias.

Y los regalos siguieron Tsunade y Jiraiya como sus padrinos le regalaron unos  
pergaminos con técnicas secreteas de sanin ya que hace poco había alcanzado el  
modo Sanin, Sarutobi le dio una gabardina como la de su padre, Sai le regalo un  
cuadro de todos los amigos de su generación, Chouji le llevo el pastel y parte de las  
costillas con BBQ que no acababan en su estomago, Sakura le regalo una camisa  
(aburrida), Hinata le regalo unas pomadas por si resultaba muy herido, el equipo de  
konohamaru le regalo unos gogles como los de la serie al principio, Kiba le regalo un  
kunai especial que hizo en una de sus misiones el cual estaba hecho con un colmillo  
de una bestia muy grane, Shino le regalo unos lentes para el sol, Iruka le dio un  
collar, Shikamaru le llevo un tablero de Shoji Ino su mejor amiga le dio un álbum con  
fotos y llego el que todos esperaban.

Kakashi saco un cofre que le mostro a Naruto donde Kakashi soltó sangre y dijo.

Kakashi: kai!

Al abrirse un resplandor apareció ante los ojos de Naruto y Kakashi.

Kakashi: muy bien Naruto esto no lo hago por nadie pero tratándose de Otouto chan  
bien esta es mi colección de Icha Icha paradise puedes escoger el que quieras.

Todos obtuvieron una caída monumental al estilo anime.

Ahora todas las chicas correteaban a Kakashi mientras este intentaba salvar su  
preciada colección.

Un par de Noches después.

En la habitación de Minato y Kushina. Minato estaba sentado en la cama observado  
por la ventana

Xxx: sigues lamentándote lo que le paso.

Minato: no puedo creer que no lo pude rescatar Kushina.

Kushina: no te atormentes amor veras que algún día aparecerá.

Minato: yo creo que llego la hora de contarle todo a Naruto, de que tiene un  
hermano.

Kushina: crees que este Listo.

Minato: eso no lo sabré hasta que lo vea con mis propios ojos.

Ooo antes de que se me olvide esto será un Harem así que aquí tengo unas cuantas parejas.  
Natsu Lucy  
Gray Erza  
Lyon Juvia  
Kiba Hianta  
Ahora faltan los importantes.  
1.- Naruto Sakura. 1.- Luis Sakura.  
2.- Naruto Ino 2.- Luis Ino  
3.- Naruto Tenten 3.- Luis Tenten  
4.- Naruto Temari 4.- Luis Temari  
5.- Naruto Anko 5.- Luis Anko  
6.- Naruto Kurenai 6.- Luis Kurenai  
7.- Naruto Ayame 7.- Luis Ayame  
8.-Naruto Karin 8.- Luis Karin  
9.- Naruto Tayuya 9.- Luis Tayuya  
10.- Naruto Shizune 10.- Luis Shizune  
11.- Naruto Erza 11.- Luis Erza  
12.- Naruto Lissana 12.- Luis Lissana  
13.- Naruto Levy 13.-Luis Levy  
14.- Naruto Mirajane 14.- Luis Mirajane

Sigue siendo Igual no pienso hacer Naruhina ya que hay demasiados aparte me gusta ver a Kiba con Hinata bueno. Recuerde que no tengo nada en contra del Yaoi pero no entrara en mis fics no me agrada.  
Ahora las preguntas Naruto y Luis tienen derecho a tener a 2 mujeres por los escasos miembros del clan Namizake Uzumaki.  
¿Asi que cuales chicas piensan que serian las correctas para Naruto y Luis?

¿Safira estará celosa de Cana?

¿Este fic vale la pena?

¿Hago muchas preguntas?  
Bueno nos leemos despues Kachorro fuera.


	2. Del odio al amor

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenecen si no a su todo poderoso autor Masashi kishimoto, la historia de Naruto a sido modificada y estructurada con el único fin de entretener.

Y Fairy Tail y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenecen a ecepcion de Luis y Safira.

Capitulo 2 Del odio al Amor.

Minato se encaminaba a la habitación de su hijo Naruto.

Puerta -Tok Tok Tok

Minato: ¿hijo se puede pasar?

Naruto: claro papá.

Minato entro y observo a su hijo con su gabardina puesta.

Minato: valla o estoy viendo lo guapo que soy en un espejo o no se que estoy viendo.

Naruto: mamá die que me parezco mucho a ti, ¿por cierto donde esta Natsumi?

Minato: tu hermana se fue de misión con su equipo y mañana regresa sana a casa.

Naruto: que bueno, de todas maneras sabemos que es una niña muy fuerte para su edad.

Minato: pues te puedo decir que para tener 13 años tiene mejor control de Chakra del que tenias a su edad.

Naruto: jejeje lose.

…..Silencio Incomodo…

Minato: ¿como te sientes ahora que tienes 16 años?

Naruto: papá se que no quieres que me vaya de la casa pero todos sabemos que tengo 17 años que el que tiene 16 años es mi hermano perdido.

Minato se impresiono con esa respuesta de su hijo, ¿hace cuanto sabia de su hermano perdido? Y ¿como se entero?

Minato: (sorprendido) ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Naruto: papá soy un ninja que fue entrenado por ero sanin, por ti, por el viejo Sarutobi y por kyu chan.

Minato: pues eres muy bueno.

Naruto: papa yo …

Minito: ¿quieres saber de ellos?

Naruto: ¿como se llamaba la madre de mi hermano? ¿Cómo era ella?

Minato: Shigure Kosaka, era una chica muy hermosa, al principio antes de que tu madre y yo nos conociéramos Shigure y tu madre me odiaban por ser el prodigio del salón, ellas eran rivales, pero por una razón extraña tu madre, Shigure y yo quedamos en el mismo equipo con Jiraiya como nuestro sensei.

Naruto: aun no puedo creer que ero sanin te haya hecho lo que eres.

Jiraiya: pues deberías creerlo ya que sabes quien soy yo soy el domador de los sapos la tierra tiembla, y las chicas suspiran cuando escuchan mi nombre yo soy Jiraiya.

Naruto: ¿entonces papa como era Shigure kasan?

Jiraiya: (cabreado) aaaaa ósea que mi presentación no sirvió de nada.

Naruto: Ero sanin esto es mas importante me esta hablando de Shigure kasan.

Minato: hablamos en un momento ero sanin.

Mientras Minato le contaba a Naruto como era Shuigre, Jiraiya estaba deprimido tomado de sus piernas en posición fetal haciendo circulitos en el suelo.

Jiraiya: Nadie me respeta.

Ya más recuperado.

Jiraiya: ¿bueno como fue que se entero?

Minato: al parecer aquí el futuro Hokage sabe esconderse muy bien.

Naruto: todo es gracias a Kyu chan, cuando Kakashi ni san tarda en llegar por que se pone a leer Kyu chan me ayuda con el entrenamiento.

Minato: eso me parece muy bien.

Naruto: bueno papa continua.

Minato: esta bien… Shigure era una chica muy seria, siempre era muy distante de nosotros pero aun así se preocupaba por el equipo. Su apariencia aun la recuerdo su pelo negro siempre estaba amarrado en una coleta que llegaba a su espalda baja, su piel era bronceada y unos ojos grises que te seducían y que te causaban una… digo ella era muy hermosa.

Jiraiya: creo que casi te pasabas con la información.

Minato: eso creo.

Naruto: entonces es por ley que se pegan las mañanas de ero sanin. Dijo pensativo con los ojos cerrados mientras apoyaba su mano en la barbilla.

Dos puños golpearon la cabeza de Naruto

Minato: mas respeto a tu padre.

Jiraiya: yo no soy mañoso soy pervertido, digo solo busco información.

Poco a poco Minato y Jiraiya se recobraron de la broma de Naruto y siguieron platicando de Shigure.

Minato: y cambiando de tema ¿como vas con Ino chan?

Naruto: (sonrojado) aah bueno eso, veras.

**_Flashback:_**

**_Hace 5 años atrás._**

**_?: Bueno por que no nos presentamos así sabremos un poco mas de nosotros sus gustos sus disgustos, sus sueños para el futuro, pasatiempo, ese tipo de cosas._**

**_¿: Por que no empieza usted para mostrarnos como se hace sensei._**

**_Kakashi: ¿Yo? Bueno yo soy Kakashi Hatake las cosas que me gustan y me disgustan… no, no tengo ganas de decirlas, mis sueños para el futuro nunca había pensado en eso y en cuanto a mis pasatiempos tengo muchos pasatiempos. Esperen tengo entendido que Namikaze Naruto esta con ustedes._**

**_?: Ino tu eres la que sabe donde esta ese problemático._**

**_Ino: (sonrojada) am Naruto kun bueno el._**

**_Naruto: aquí estoy Kakashi ni san._**

**_Kakashi: (pensado) teniendo un Chakra tan enorme como el del zorro de las nueve colas se supone que tuve que haberlo sentido. (Saliendo del pensamiento) vaya oto chan como fue que te escondiste sin que te sintiéramos._**

**_Naruto: (sonrisa maraca Uzumaki) gracias a una amiga._**

**_Ino: (pensando) ¿Qué? ¿Como que una amiga? Nadie me quitara a mi Naruto kun no señor eso si que no lo puedo permitir, después de todo soy su mejor amiga._**

**_Naruto: bueno si quieren saber de Ni san pues le gusta leer cosas muy extrañas._**

**_Kakashi: (nervioso) Naruto co… como s…sabes eso._**

**_Naruto: también se que lees unas cosas que no comprendí pero me gusto mas que esa porquería de crepúsculo. _**

**_Kakashi: si tu madre se entera que estas leyendo cosas impropias para tu edad como mis comics gore te castigaran._**

**_Naruto: am tus comics no los encontré._**

**_Kakashi: no me digas que leíste…._**

**_?: Podemos proseguir con las presentaciones._**

**_Kakashi: perdón por eso, a ver tú el pelinegro._**

**_Shikamaru: mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara, las cosas que me gustan es acostarme a observar ver las nubes y jugar Shoji, no me gustan las cosas y personas problemáticas, mi sueño es jamás ser molestado y poder dormir todo lo que quiera y mis pasatiempos son algo ¨problemático¨._**

**_Kakashi: haber rubiecita continua._**

**_Ino: mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, las cosas que me gustan son las flores, salir con mis amigas (voz baja) Naruto kun, (voz normal) y divertirme, mis disgustos ¨La princesa Hyuga¨ y el emo Uchiha, mi sueño es poder abrir algún día una florería como la de mis padres y casarme con… (Mira a Naruto) un hombre que me quiera._**

**_Kakashi: (pensando) vaya una fan girl pero esta no es tan obsesiva como las que me ha tocado ver creo que si la moldeo y la ayudo con oto chan para que deje esa faceta de fan se convertirá en una gran ninja. (Sale del pensamiento) Naruto chan preséntate para que te conozcan._**

**_Naruto: mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki me gusta cenar Ramen que hace mi madre y el viejo del Ichiraku datebayo!, también me gusta entrenar con mi padre, ero sanin y el viejo Sarutobi, me gusta pasear con mis amigos Ino chan, Shikamaru, Kiba y Chouji, odio los 3 minutos que tengo que esperan cuando como instantáneo, mi pasatiempo es probar distintos tipos de Ramen y compáralos y mi sueño es convertirme en el mejor hokage que esta aldea haya tenido._**

**_Kakashi: bueno mi primera impresión de ustedes al escuchar esto es que son ¨Unicos¨._**

**_Bosque de la muerte ataque de Orochimaru a Sasuke, Hinata y Kiba._**

**_Orochimaru: kukuku parece que el Uchiha esta apunto de venir al lado correcto, vamos mi querido Sasuke si tu vienes con migo te daré el poder de matara a tu hermano._**

**_Sasuke: me darás el poder para matar a mi hermano._**

**_Naruto: tan fácil te dejas convencer Uchiha, me das asco, Rasen Shuriken._**

**_Ino: Hinata, Kiba se encuentran bien._**

**_Hinata: (enojada) si Yamanaka, (pensado) tenias que llegar._**

**_Poco a poco se desarrollaba la batalla, donde Shikamaru y Naruto peleaban como podían contra el sanin pero en un momento Orochimaru arrojo unas serpientes hacia Ino y entonces Naruto la protegió causando que un poco de veneno entrara a su organismo, El sanin de las serpientes al ver lo que causo quedo satisfecho y huyo mientras que quedaron muy lastimados, después Kiba ayudo a Ino a colocar en un lugar seguro a Naruto y Shikamaru, mientras Hinata ayudaba al emo a caminar ya que el sello le hacia mas difícil su control de Chakra._**

**_Mientras el equipo 7 tenía los 2 pergaminos de cielo y tierra en sus manos descansaban en una pequeña cueva._**

**_Ino: (llorando) Naruto kun… ¿por que?… ¿por que insistes en protegerme de esa manera?_**

**_Shikamaru: ¿cuando le dirás?_**

**_Ino: aa Shikamaru (limpiándose las lágrimas) no me di cuenta de que estabas despierto._**

**_Shikamaru: Ino eres muy probetica, al igual que el problemático de Naruto pero yo se que si se juntan armaran un gran lio, quiero decir que se verían bien junto los dos, Ino los conozco lo suficiente para saber lo que sienten el uno por el otro._**

**_Ino: ¿que quiere decir Shikamaru?_**

**_Shikamaru: que para Naruto eres una persona muy importante en su vida y se que para ti es igual, y te daré un consejo creo que deberías de hacer algo por que Hinata esta jugando sus cartas al igual que las demás chicas de nuestra generación._**

**_Ino: gracias Shikamaru._**

**_Shikamaru: bueno si no te molesta dormiré un poco más._**

**_Ino: descansa._**

**_Ino tenia la vista en Naruto mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos rubios._**

**_Naruto: (entre sueños) aa Ino chan._**

**_Ino: (pensado) estoy en sus sueños._**

**_2 días después en el área de batallas presenciando la batalla de Sasuke contra un tipo del sonido._**

**_Ino: Naruto por que arriesgaste tu vida así por mi._**

**_Naruto: a bueno pues, por que eres una persona muy importante para mí y no me gustaría que lastimen a mis mejores amigos._**

**_Ino: pero no solo esta vez me salvaste si no que en el puente con Zabusa, también con los asesinos de camino al puente y ahora con Orchima…_**

**_Ino fue interrumpida por unos labios que se le acercaron y la silenciaron, mientras ella correspondía a aquel gesto dado por el rubio una oji perla se deshacía por dentro y y se moría de celos._**

**_Ino: Naruto._**

**_Naruto: ¿ya respondí a todas sus preguntas?_**

**_Ino: si._**

**_Fin del Flashback._**

Naruto: eso es todo lo que recuerdo.

Jiraiya: vaya chico eres todo un galán como yo que.

Naruto: padre quisiera saber de de mi hermano como fue era el poco tiempo que lo viste.

Minato: el era…

Mientras en otro lugar muy, muy lejos.

Luis: mmm… ¿donde esta? A ver allí esta Gildarts junto a una Castaña que agacha su cabeza.

Gildarts tenía el pelo alborotado su barba de candado y vestía su gabardina negra, estaba vendado del pecho y tenia su pantalón con sus botas negras.

La castaña vestía una camiseta verde de manga corta, una mini falda café. Mayas del mismo color y unas botas rojas, su pelo castaño estaba agarrado en una pequeña coleta que llegaba a sus hombros con dos mechones de pelo a ambos lados de la cara.

Luis camino hacia haya y todo el gremio se quedo observándolo.

Luis: hola Gildarts.

Gildarts: hola Luis.

Luis: (sin ver a la chica) ¿sabes estoy buscando a una castaña muy linda estaba como de esta estatura?

Gildarts: ella se fue del gremio hace mucho tiempo Luis creo que deberías cambiar de gustos.

Luis: que lastima la extrañare mucho… bueno tendré que cambiar de gustos entonces como tu dices.

A la castaña le llego este comentario haciendo que se deprimiera así que no noto cuando Gildarts se levanto y Luis se poso junto a ella.

Luis: ¿esta ocupado este asiento?

?:…

Todo el gremio seguía atónito ya que esa chica no soportaba ser cortejada por que decía que ningún hombre del gremio estaba a ese nivel. Ella solo negó con la cabeza dejando que el moreno se sentara a su lado.

Luis: sabes hace 4 años deje a mi mejor amiga, por irme a entrenar a las montañas con mi madre y hermana.

?: y ¿como te fue?

Luis: pues me aburrí mucho por que no salía de mi rutina.

?: No es extraño viniendo de ti.

Luis: pues aprendí varias cosas como Ice maker- Crystal doll.

Ur: (pensando) vaya hijo asi que quieres estar con ella que bueno ya era hora.ç

Luis estaba creando con mucha dificultad una figura de cristal con la apariencia de la chica a su lado la cual media unos 20 cm.

Luis: te gusta… Cana.

Cana: claro Luis. Abrazo a Luis.

Luis: te extrañe mucho.

Cana: (derramando lagrimas) yo también.

El gremio estallo en aplausos así paso el tiempo y todos continuaron con sus cosas en Fairy tail mientras Luis y Cana se ponían al día.

Makarov: oye Ur hija.

Ur: si maestro.

Makarov: deberías de dejar que Luis entre en las peleas que se causan aquí te aseguro que te divertirás.

Ur: pero maestro es que no me gustaría que.

Makarov: que lo lastimen, por favor hija por como Luis noqueo a Elfman y dejo inconsciente a Natsu hace 2 días te diré que el chico es muy fuerte y puede valerse por si mismo, se que te preocupa su seguridad pero no deberías de tratarlo como un niño que pensaría cana si lo viera actuar así.

Ur: tiene razón maestro pero es que aun no me puedo hacer a la idea de que mi pequeño Luis ese que encontramos con aquella loba en la misión de reconocimiento ya sea todo un muchacho fuerte.

Makarov: jojojojo tranquila mi niña que el jamás dejara de ser tu hijo por estar creciendo.

Ur: eso es verdad después de todo yo lo crie.

Con Luis y Cana.

Cana: jajajajajaja no puedo creer que tu madre y hermana te hayan amarrado a un poste por a ver desobedecido una orden.

Luis: es enserio.

Cana: en fin me alegra que hayas regresado. Se recarga en el hombro de Luis mientras este se pone de color rojo.

Happy: Cana Luis se puso rojo y yo conozco el secreto.

Cana: ¿cual secreto?

Happy: le gussssssstas.

Luis: Safira.

La loba volteo al escuchar la voz de Luis.

Luis: atrapa a ese gato volador.

Happy: Ayeeee! Solo era una broma.

Cana: no puedo creer que estemos en esta situación recuerdas como es que nos llevamos cuando niños.

Luis: si.

**_Flashback:_****_ hace 7 años._**

**_Natsu: ahora si Luis te hare pedazos._**

**_Luis: eso quisieras._**

**_Lissana: Luis ni chan tu ropa._**

**_Luis: ahh ¿donde esta?_**

**_Mientras seguían peleando la ciudad se empezó a abrir las casa se alejaban dejando pasar a dos siluetas a lo lejos._**

**_Luis: la ciudad se esta abriendo._**

**_Natsu: eso quiere decir._**

**_Luis y Natsu: Gildarts esta aquí._**

**_Cuando se pusieron en la entrada se miraban 2 figuras una era un hombre pelirrojo peinado hacia atrás con una barba de candado, traía una gabardina negra, unas vendas cubriendo su pecho, un pantalón y unas botas grises, la otra figura era una de corta estatura y de figura delgada, du pelo era castaño y amarrado en una coleta que llegaba a su cuello, esta niña tenia ojos grandes negros y usaba un vestido naranja._**

**_Natsu: Gildarts pelea conmigo._**

**_?: Papi cuidado._**

**_Gildarts: no te preocupes cariño este chiquillo nunca me hará daño._**

**_Gildarts alcanzo a agarrar a Natsu de su camisa en el aire y lo tenía colgando._**

**_Natsu: bájame, bájame, bájame… auch._**

**_Gildarts soltó a Natsu causando que se estrellara en el piso pero esto enfureció a Natsu causando que._**

**_Natsu: ESTOY ENCENDIDO!._**

**_Gildarts: demonios Cana amor refúgiate a unos metros de mi._**

**_La niña solo asintió mientras que el pequeño y su padre ¨combatían.¨ pero Gildarts sin querer dio un golpe lo bastante fuerte a Natsu que lo dejo fuera de combate._**

**_Gildarts: parece que te volviste un poco fuerte._**

**_Le dice a Natsu que ahora yacía en el suelo con los ojos en forma de espiral_**

**_Cana: papi le ganaste muy rápido, que fuerte eres._**

**_Gildarts: Cana te presento a Natsu es uno de los miembros más jóvenes de Fairy tail y también uno de los más fuertes._**

**_Ahora se escuha…_**

**_Ice maker – canon flash._**

**_Un gran destello ilumino el lugar donde estaban Gildarts y Cana._**

**_Gildarts: esa técnica nunca la había visto._**

**_Luis:…_**

**_Gildarts: pare que tú también quieres un encuentro Luis._**

**_Luis: claro que si, el abuelo Makarov me dijo que si te vencía podía tomar tu lugar como mago de clase ¨S¨._**

**_Gildarts: bueno Luis comencemos._**

**_Cana: (pensando) ¿quien es el?_**

**_Gremio de Fairy tail._**

**_Ur: el gremio esta muy tranquilo y Erza esta de misión, Mira esta con Lissana, el pequeño Elfman me esta ayudando con los trastes, Ultear esta con Gray, Natsu esta Inconsciente._**

**_Pow._**

**_Ur: Luis pelea con Gildarts… (Alterada) LUIS PELEA CON GILDARTS._**

**_Cuando el gremio salió vieron algo increíble Luis le estaba aguantando la pelea a un mago clase ¨S¨._**

**_Gildarts: Luis no lo haces mal._**

**_Luis: entrene duro para vencerte Gildarts._**

**_Gildarts: eso lo veremos._**

**_Luis: (posiciones de manos inconscientemente) ahora ice maker – ice dragón._**

**_Ur: que! Esa técnica no puede ser que la domine Luis, Ultear no puede dominarla._**

**_Mientras tanto aquel dragón tenia a Gildarts atrapado en su estomago y le drenaba la magia._**

**_Gildarts: (cansado) a… esto… es… impresionante… debo… hacer… algo… o… perderé. Gildarts toco al dragón y este voló en pedazos._**

**_Luis: es verdad puedes volar todo con solo tocarlo, pero sabes creo que es hora de acabar esto con un solo golpe._**

**_Gildarts_****_: interesante_****_entonces intentomoslo._**

**_Luis: Ice maker – knuckles._**

**_Luis corrió a toda velocidad pero justo al momento de golpear con la mano engaño a Gildarts y termino dando un rodillazo mientras el recibía un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha ambos salieron disparados en direcciones contrarias . Ahora ambos yacían en el suelo._**

**_Ur: (preocupada) Luis hijo._**

**_Cana: (preocupada) papi._**

**_Ur: Gildarts ¿como pudiste es solo un niño?_**

**_Luis: mamá estoy bien._**

**_Gildarts: jajajajaja esa pelea estuvo muy divertida Luis._**

**_Luis: ¿cuando quieres repetir?_**

**_Gildarts: yo creo que dentro de unos años cuando te toque hacer la prueba para mago clase ¨S¨._**

**_Luis: estaré preparado._**

**_Makarov: Luis._**

**_Luis: si maestro._**

**_Makarov: Gildarts._**

**_Gildarts: maestro._**

**_Makarov: par de Idiotas miren lo que han hecho han destruido más que el mismo Natsu… bueno eso no importa ahora lo importante es que la encontraste Gildarts. _**

**_Gildarts: así es maestro ella es cana mi hija._**

**_Todos: que!._**

**_Makarov: y de quien es hija ¿Sara? ¿Naomi? ¿Clarie? ¿Feena? ¿Mary? ¿Eliza? ¿Emma? ¿Lyra? ¿Jean? ¿Sydney? ¿Kate? ¿Yuko? ¿Francoise? ¿Sylvia?._**

**_Cana: (furiosa) Maldito vejestorio cabeza de zanahoria como es que engañaste a mi madre con tantas, no puedo creer que un mujeriego perdedor como tu sea mi padre._**

**_Gildarts: (nervioso) cana hija no es lo que parece._**

**_Cana: no te quiero escuchar. Se volteo de brazos cruzados con las mejillas infladas, mientras Gildarts estaba en posición fetal mientras un aura deprimente lo cubria._**

**_Makarov: pobre Gildarts._**

**_Ur: tranquila hija… todas sabemos que tu padre es un mujeriego._**

**_Cana: entonces a ti también te engaño._**

**_Ur: (sonrojada) a yo… no, no, no, no, solo soy su amiga es mas tu padre es como mi hermano. (Pensando) de la que me salve esta niña es muy lista._**

**_Gildarts: cariño eso fue cuando fui mas joven aparte yo solo me case con tu madre._**

**_Makarov: ah ya me acorde fue Cornelia, la verdad la chica se parece mucho._**

**_Luis: (pensando) que linda es. (Sale de pensamiento) hola mucho gusto soy Luis._**

**_Cana: no me junto con salvajes._**

**_Luis quedo como piedra y blanco._**

**_Luis: (enojado) yo no soy ningún salvaje._**

**_Cana: (enojada) golpeaste a mi padre._**

**_Luis: (enojado) por que el dijo que cuando volviera me podría enfrentar a el._**

**_Cana: jajaja crees que te creeré eso niño salvaje además cuando vas a madurar cuantos años tienes 5, estas muy grande para andar con orejas de perro y cola de peluche amarrada. Cana se puso detrás de Luis intentando quitarle su cola de ¨mentira¨ y lo único que consiguió fue un._**

**_Todos: no lo hagas cana eso no es de. Pero fue tarde._**

**_Luis: (grito) ._**

**_Cana: (confundida) ¿es de verdad? (asustada) kyaaa un monstro._**

**_Luis: (enojado) ¿quien te dio derecho de jalar mi cola? niña tonta._**

**_Cana: (furiosa) cállate yo que iba a saber que era de verdad Baka._**

**_Gildarts: ya niños, Cana amor por que no le pides una disculpa a Luis por jalar de su cola._**

**_Ur: y tu Luis pídele un disculpa por el insulto._**

**_Luis/Cana: (molestos) Lo siento._**

**_Gildarts: así esta mejor ahora dense la mano._**

**_Luis /Cana: Hmp. Se voltearon si verse con los brazos cruzados._**

**_Makarov: aa el amor es joven._**

**_Cana se sonrojo con esto mientras que Luis._**

**_Luis: jamás me enamorare de esta florecita arrogante que tendría que hacer yo con ella. _**

**_Cana: (sonrojada) exacto nunca estaré al lado de este baka orgulloso._**

**_Fin del Flash back:_**

Cana: (apenada) todavía me siento mal por haber jalado tu cola.

Luis: jejeje no te preocupes eso quedo en el pasado.

Cana: sabes esas orejitas te hacen ver mono.

Luis: jajaja.

Cana: (sonrojada) de que te ríes.

Luis: de que cada vez que hablas de mis orejas te sonrojas.

Cana: (enojada y con las mejillas infladas) baka tenias que ser. Se voltea para que no la vea.

Luis: tranquila sabes que estoy jugando.

Cana: no te quiero ver.

Luis: (tono burlón) no me hagas usar eso cana.

Cana: ya no funcionara.

Luis la volteo a el y le puso carita de perrito hambriento.

Cana: huy por que siempre lo logras.

Luis: jajaja sabia que no la podías resistir.

Cana: esta bien tu ganas esta vez.

Mientras charlaban paso un rubio de aspecto duro por un lado de Luis.

?: Vaya hasta que vuelve el perro rastrero.

Luis: mira es bakaxus.

Bakaxus: Laxus… es Laxus cuando lo entenderás dobe.

Luis: cuando tu dejes de ser un teme.

Laxus: sigues soñando. Se aleja de Luis y cana.

Luis: vaya sigue igual de arrogante, eso me recuerda el día que el maestro conformo los equipos.

Luis recuerdas el dia de los equipos.

Cana: claro que si.

**_Flashback:_**

**_Makarov: bueno ahora les diré a los chicos los equipos que tendrán para hacer las pequeñas misiones._**

**_Natsu y Happy._**

**_Natsu: oíste Happy estamos apunto de hacer misiones._**

**_Happy: Aye sir._**

**_Makarov: Gray y Erza._**

**_Gray: genial me toco estar con la psicópata._**

**_Erza: que dijiste._**

**_Gray: nada._**

**_Makarov: Levy, Jet y Droy._**

**_Jet/Droy: si me toco con Levy _**

**_Levy solo pudo sonrojarse._**

**_Makarov: Lissana, Elfman y Mirajane._**

**_Lissana: yo quería con Natsu._**

**_Elfman: es hora de ser un hombre._**

**_Mirajane: bueno por lo menos no me toco estar con ninguna escoria._**

**_Makarov: Evergreen, Bixlow, Fried, Laxus._**

**_Fried: Laxus es el mejor._**

**_Makarov: y el último equipo Luis y Cana._**

**_Luis/Cana: me niego a estar con la Florecita/el salvaje. Apuntándose ambos._**

**_Luis: vamos abuelo por que no me pone con Gray seriamos imparables los hermanos del hielo._**

**_Makarov se acerco a Luis y le susurra al oído._**

**_Makarov: no puedo Luis ya que Cana es nueva y necesit a un mago que la ayude._**

**_Luis: y por que no erza ambas son chicas y se comprenderán mejor._**

**_Makarov: por favor Luis si me ayudas te entrenare para que puedas hacer el examen de mago clase ¨S¨_**

**_Por otro lado._**

**_Cana: pero papá es un tonto, un creído y un salvaje._**

**_Gildarts: tanto lo odias, ni siquiera te le has acercado deberías de darle la oportunidad de ser tu amigo, Luis es un chico único sabe hacer reír a la gente y es muy amable el pequeño Luis creció aquí en el gremio, nunca lo eh visto con malas intenciones._**

**_Cana: nunca… lo odio, siempre que se acerca a mí termina estropeándolo todo._**

**_Gildarts: eso es por que parece que le agradas, Luis esta intentando acercarse a ti te aseguro que no tiene malas intenciones._**

**_Cana: (sarcasmo) seguro que si._**

**_Gildarts: si sigues así terminaras enamorándote de el como paso con tu madre y conmigo._**

**_Cana: (sonrojada) cállate, nunca me enamorare de un idiota como el ahora déjame sola._**

**_Gildarts: (pensado) cuando menos te des cuenta te enamoraras de el hija._**

**_Mientras los demás molestaban a Luis._**

**_Macao: vaya Luis te toco con la dulzura de Cana._**

**_Wakaba: vamos se como los lobos y hazla tu compañera._**

**_Luis: (con los ojos en blanco) que… están diciendo par de pervertidos._**

**_De pronto apareció el mismo demonio detrás de Macao y Wakaba._**

**_Ur: (voz demoniaca) espero no le estén diciendo estupideces a mi hijo par de Idiotas._**

**_Wakaba/Macao: (miedo) hai._**

**_Esa noche._**

**_En la habitación de Luis._**

**_Tok Tok Tok._**

**_Ur: Luis puedo pasar hijo._**

**_Luis: si._**

**_Ur: ¿que haces?_**

**_Luis: intentando mejoras mis técnicas de magia._**

**_Ur: hijo no se como lograste el dragón de hielo pero me di cuenta de que hacías unas poses de manos muy extrañas._**

**_Luis: eh tenido unos sueños muy extraños, pero son solo sueños aparte me tengo que preparar para la misión de mañana._**

**_Ur: es verdad. (Pensando) tenemos que ir a ver a la anciana Polyushka._**

**_Luis: por que me tuvo que haber tocado con esa florecita es tan arrogante._**

**_Ur: Seguro que es una florecita arrogante por que cuando ella no te mira tu no le quitas los ojos de encima, a mi se me hace que te estas enamorando de la florecita arrogante._**

**_Luis: (sonrojado) Cla… claro que no._**

**_Ur: mi hijo se esta convirtiendo en un hombrecito al fin._**

**_Luis: (avergonzado) Mamá._**

**_Mientras en otro lugar se lleva a cabo una escena similar._**

**_?: Te vez muy emocionada hija._**

**_Cana: es que es mi primera misión y espero ganar dinero para poder salir con Lissana y Levy._**

**_Gildarts: esa es mi niña._**

**_Cana: al fin seré parte del gremio._**

**_Gildarts: no te veía así de emocionada desde que viste a Luis ganarle a Mirajane una pelea._**

**_Cana: (sonrojada) claro que no yo estaba esperando que Mira le pateara el trasero._**

**_Gildarts: eso no es lo que dice tu cara._**

**_Cana: (sonrojada) todo es culpa de el maestro por que nos puso en el mismo equipo si sabe que no nos aguantamos._**

**_Gildarts: por eso mismo los puso en el mismo equipo hija._**

**_Casa de Luis: _**

**_Luis: por queque tiene que ver que Cana y yo no nos aguantemos con estar en el mismo equipo._**

**_Ur: eso es para que entablen bien una relación de amistad y dice que al parecer ustedes 2 podrían llevarse muy bien a futuro por que comparten varios gustos._**

**_Casa de Cana_**

**_Cana: eso es mentira no compartimos gustos y no somos iguales._**

**_Gildarts: claro que los son ambos son tercos, obstinados, fuertes, amables y ayudan a todo aquel que lo necesita sin recibir nada a cambio._**

**_Luis/Cana: yo no soy Terco/Terca._**

**_Luis: pero si fue decisión del viejo la respetare._**

**_Casa de cana_**

**_Cana: si fue decisión del maestro la respetare._**

**_Al día siguiente._**

**_?: Vamos preciosa únete a mi equipo y deja a ese mutante._**

**_Cana: ya te dije que no quiero Laxus._**

**_Laxus: oye yo no recibo un, no por respuesta._**

**_Cana: lo siento pero no puedes hacer nada fue decisión del maestro._**

**_Laxus: muy bien niña bonita has lo que quieras pero cuando yo sea el nuevo maestro del gremio eh decidido que tu te convertirás en mi esposa quieras o no quieras. Dijo Laxus mi entras la tomaba de las manos y se acercaba peligrosamente a cana._**

**_Cana: que estas haciendo suéltame maldito acosador kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa._**

**_… ICE MAKER – KNUCKLE._**

**_Laxus salió disparado mientras su grupo se preparaba a atacara al agresor de su Líder._**

**_Bixlow: quien se atrevió a atacar al gran Laxus._**

**_Luis: no debes de forzar a las personas a hacer algo que no quieren bakaxus._**

**_Laxus parándose._**

**_Laxus: vaya, vaya pero si es el mutante, dime crees que una basura como tu podrá contra alguien como yo un mago con lacrima del dragón slayer de trueno. Unos rayos empezaron a rodearlo._**

**_Cana: (pensando) Luis._**

**_Luis: Cana quiero que te alejes un poco que esto se pondrá un poco feo, mas de lo que ya esta Bakaxus._**

**_Cana: H..hai._**

**_Luis: bien ¿quieres que empecemos?_**

**_Bakaxus digo Laxus: tú no me sirves ni para el arranque._**

**_Laxus se empezó a mover de manera muy rápida mientras que centraba un rayo en el pecho de Luis._**

**_Luis: agh!_**

**_Laxus: eres solo una simple escoria. Pateo a Luis mandándolo atravesar el gremio ya que había centrado electricidad en esa patada._**

**_Macao: Luis muchacho estas bien. Dijo mientras lo ayudaba a pararse._**

**_Luis: si Macao san gracias._**

**_Luis salto y se poso frente al agujero por el que entro._**

**_Laxus: debes rehusarte a pelear ya que perderás contra mi, ahora si me disculpas tu amiguita me espera._**

**_Gildarts: ¿que esta pasando?_**

**_Laxus: Nada Gildarts san solo que su hija descubrió que me ama._**

**_Cana: eso es mentira papá, Laxus me estaba molestando y entonces apareció Luis a defenderme._**

**_Gildarts: óyeme mocos no voy a dejar que lastimes a mi hija y a Luis chan._**

**_Luis: Gildarts esto es personal yo terminare esto. Luis con la cabeza baja empezó a mencionar incoherencias._**

**_Luis: atacaste a Cana, atravesé el gremio, preocupaste a todos, mi madre me grita, el maestro esta furioso, solo te gusta causar estragos yo… yo te destruiré. Dijo ahora mostrando unos ojos color ámbar con la pupila rasgada como si se tratase de un animal salvaje._**

**_Ahora Luis se lanzo contra Laxus a una velocidad impresionante nomas que el estaba corriendo como un animal a cuatro patas sus facciones se volvieron mas salvajes se notaron unas garras en sus manos y en sus pies, mientras que sus colmillos fueron mucho mas notorios y en sus ojos se mostraba deseo de sangre._**

**_Mientras Laxus intentaba analizar la situación recibió un golpe de lleno en el estomago que le saco el aire mientras escupía un poco de sangre, intento componerse de ese golpe pero._**

**_Luis: ice maker – knuckles. Luis lo estrello en una pared mientras caía de rodillas Laxus estaba asustado jamás sintió miedo de nadie este sujeto se lo causaba con solo esa mirada._**

**_Evergreen: Laxus!_**

**_Laxus: malnacido._**

**_Luis lo miraba con odio, después se acerco a el y lo arrojo a unos botes de metal que había cerca._**

**_Luis: ¿estas dispuesto a disculparte con Cana?_**

**_La respuesta de Laxus fue escupirle en los pies lo que enfureció más a Luis._**

**_Ur: Luis Wolf para este teatro ahora mismo._**

**_Luis volteo a ver a su madre y ella se asusto al recibir la mirada de Luis esta era distinta y esos ojos la aterraban, no eran esos ojos color chocolate que ella conocía estos eran unos ojos color ámbar que mostraban locura completa y a pesar de tener 9 años Luis daba bastante miedo._**

**_Luis: ¿que pasa mamá acaso no te das cuenta que yo soy tu pequeño?_**

**_Ur: Luis tranquilízate._**

**_Luis: si lo hare una vez que termine con Bakaxus. Con una sonrisa perturbarte._**

**_Luis se acerco mientras a Laxus y continúo golpeándolo._**

**_Gildarts intento detenerlo pero solo recibió un golpe de parte de Luis que lo arrojo un poco lejos de Luis, entonces Cano corrió y lo abrazo._**

**_Cana: (llorando) dente baka, ya déjalo ya me demostraste que eres bueno, pero ese no es el baka que reconozco por favor deja a Laxus._**

**_Luis: Ca… na._**

**_Cana: ya tranquilízate. Mientras seguía con su abrazo y llorando en su espalda._**

**_Luis se volteo y le devolvió el abrazo._**

**_Todos: (pensando) nota mental no hacer enojar a Luis._**

**_Fin del flash back_**

Cana: y desde entonces Bakaxus no me volvió a molestar mas sin embargo siguen con esa rivalidad.

Luis: si es verdad.

Cana: oye recuerdas cuando te llevaron con la anciana Polyushka.

Luis: ah eso.

**_Flashback:_**

**_Luis estaba abrazando a Cana cuando el maestro Gildarts y Ur se acercaron a el._**

**_Makarov: Luis! ¿Que paso?_**

**_Luis:…_**

**_Cana: lo que paso es que su nieto Laxus me estaba molestando y luego vino Luis a protegerme, después Luis perdió el control de sus actos y Laxus termino así._**

**_Laxus: abuelo espero que lo destierres._**

**_Makarov: claro como si no te lo hubieras merecido mocoso._**

**_Laxus: perdón no entendí lo que dijiste… dices que merecía la paliza que este monstro me dio._**

**_Makarov: Macao cuida el gremio, Erza pon orden mientras no estoy ya que Gildarts, Ur y yo iremos a ver a la anciana Polyushka._**

**_Erza/Macao: Hai._**

**_Cana: (preocupada) yo quiero ir. Dijo sin soltar a Luis._**

**_Gildarts: no hija este asunto es muy importante._**

**_Cana: (llorando) Luis es mi compañero y me preocupa lo que le pase._**

**_Luis: (pensando) le preocupo._**

**_Makarov: eso es verdad Gildarts como compañeros deben de apoyarse. Dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa que cana tomo como una afirmación a que podía acompañarlos._**

**_Así caminaron mientras Luis llevaba la cabeza agachada mientras cano no lo soltaba ni un segundo, los adultos con una sonrisa de satisfacción miraba la escena de los jóvenes detrás suyo._**

**_Cana: (pensando) ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué tengo este instinto de querer proteger a Luis y no querer separarme de el?_**

**_Makarov: Polyushka abreme._**

**_Polyushka: ¿que quieres decrepito?, que no sabes que no me gustan los humanos y traes a…(fija su vista en Luis) el Gear._**

**_Makarov: así es esperamos que nos aclares algo._**

**_Y así estuvieron hablando de cómo fue que Luis se enfureció hasta perder el control._**

**_Polyushka: por lo que me dicen este chico perdió el control al ver como trataban mal a sus seres queridos, eso no lo había escuchado en mucho tiempo solo escuche eso de una antigua leyenda de un Gear similar a el este era conocido como Kinam el Gear mas poderoso ya que su animal fue Skoll el lobo de Escandinava, este perdía por completo el control cuando miraba que las personas a su alrededor estaban afectadas y eso fue justo cuando tenia mas o menos la edad de tu hijo Ur chan._**

**_Ur: ¿entonces existe una manera de parar esos arranques que tiene._**

**_Polyushka: Eso es solo por la edad es como la adolescencia pero en los Gears es muy distinto ya que existen muchos tipos como los voladores, los acuáticos y los terrestres además esos arranques se deben al estrés me supongo que Luis chan ha estado muy estresado últimamente._**

**_Cana: disculpe señora._**

**_Polyushka: ¿si pequeña?_**

**_Cana: Luis y yo hemos tenido pocas misiones pero siempre me ha protegido te todos lo golpes en ella siempre ha terminado muy lastimado._**

**_Polyushka: eh ahí una razón Luis chan esta empeñado en no ver afectado a su compañera que prefiere recibir los daños a ella. _**

**_Fin del Flashback:_**

Cana: (sonrojada y desviando la mirada de Luis) siempre me agrado que me cuidaras Luis kun.

Luis: (sonrojado) jejeje.

Gildarts: hija no me gusta interrumpir cuando están ligando pero ya es tarde y debemos irnos.

Cana: (avergonzada) papá. (Recobrada) bueno Luis nos vemos mañana donde siempre a las 8.00 pm.

Luis: si es 18 así que no te preocupes que no lo olvidare es una promesa Dattebayo!. Extendió su mano hacia enfrente.

Cana: estas seguro ttebane.

Luis: si

Al día siguiente.

Luis: bueno creo que es hora de hacer ejercicio.

Así Luis se que a correr en la mañana mientras pensaba que podía darle a cana en este día especial.

Ur: y tu hermano. Pregunto Ur que iba saliendo de la Ducha.

Ultear: es 18 ya sabes que es un día muy especial para ellos 2 así que debe de estar buscado que hacer para hoy. Dijo mientras hojeaba una revista en el sillón de la sala. ¿No te pareció extraño que Safira no se pusiera celosa de Cana?

Ur: eso si fue raro pero por algo será.

Mientras Luis iba corriendo de un lugar para otro buscando algo para su amiga Cana ella se arreglaba para su reunión a las 8.00pm.

Cana/Luis: al fin podre decirle a lo que siento por el/ella.

Ya pasados de la 7:30 Luis compro lo que necesitaba para Cana y se dirigió a su casa a darse un baño y luego a Fairy tail para tomarse un descanso y refrescarse con un trago.

Luis: oye Mira un trago por favor. Dijo mientras se acercaba a la barra.

Mira: claro Luis Kun.

Luis- gluk gluk gluk- yuju esto estaba bueno.

Mira: ¿Luis kun te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Luis: Claro

Mira: ¿por que no tomas una misión?

Luis: por que hoy le prometi a cana verla a las 8:00

Mira: jejeje (pensando) maldita suertuda.

Luis: sabes aun no me acostumbro a esta faceta tuya ¿donde quedo la Mira que era violenta?

Mira: (molesta) estoy intentado ser amable contigo, pero veo que sigues siendo el mismo idiota.

Luis: ahí esta la Mira que recuerdo, esa Mira que se me hacia atractiva.

Mira: eso no te… (Calmada) ¿te parezco atractiva así?

Luis: si.

Mira: (confusa) ¿acaso eres masoquista?

Luis: Mira eh estado viviendo con mi hermana y madre desde que tengo memoria dime si eso no es masoquismo.

Erza: Luis kun (sonrojada) ¿estas disponible hoy?

Luis: am.

Safira: grrrrrrrr.

Erza: ¿Luis kun, que tiene tu loba?

XXX: siempre a sido muy celosa solo le permite a mi madre acercarse. Dijo la chica que llegaba acompañada por otra mujer que se había desviado a hablar con el maestro.

Luis: pues claro, ya que Safira no quiere que se me pego alguna chica malvada como tu Ultear.

Ultear: (voz sarcastica) jajaja que gracioso.

Safira: (telepatía) ¿Luis kun quienes son estas chicas y por que te coquetean?

Luis: tranquila Safira son una amigas, la pelirroja es Erza y la morena de pelo blanco es Mirajane, no me harán daño a menos de que las moleste.

Safira: (telepatía) me voy a casa, no llegues tarde con ella o me enfadare recuerda que te quiere mucho y no me gustaría que esa chica te odie.

Luis: claro.

Erza: bueno volviendo al o que te pregunte ¿estas libre?

Luis: creo que si pero…

Erza: perfecto Luis kun por que me gustaría que me acompañaras a ver una película.

Mirajane: si vas con ella a ver una película tendrás que ir con migo a nadar al lago.

Luis: amm chicas pero es que… mmm oye Mira ¿que hora es?

Mira: las 9:00 pm

Luis: ¿ y fecha?

Erza: 18 de septiembre.

Luis: Erza habla mas claro por un momento creí que dijiste 18.

Erza: am dije 18.

Luis: (sudando) Erza piensa lo que dirás y luego dilo.

Mira: Luis, Erza dijo 18 de septiembre

Luis: ¿estas queriendo decirme algo?

Erza/Mira: (furiosas) Luis…hoy… es… 18.

Luis: a ok es 18 de septiembre. (Grito) ah! (Asustado) Oh Kami oh Kami oh Kami, calma, calma no hay por que alarmarse puedo sobrevivir a lo que viene, (tirado en el piso) no, no puedo ¿como pude olvidar que hoy era 18?

Erza: Luis pasa algo.

Ur: a hijo que no se te… (Observa a Luis en el piso y luego a Mira y Erza) ¿Olvido que es 18 verdad?

Mira: ¿por que es tan importante el 18 para Luis?

Luis: tengo que irme.

Ur: yo no puedo contárselos el algún día se los dirá chicas.

Cuando Ur se va las chicas se dan cuenta de que dejo una nota en la barra que las chicas tomaron y comenzaron leer.

Mientras con Luis.

Luis: mierda, mierda, mierda como se me pudo olvidar espera… algo me dijo Safira.

**_Flasback:_**

**_Safira: (telepatía) me voy a casa, no llegues tarde con ella o me enfadare recuerda que te quiere mucho y no me gustaría que esa chica te odie._**

**_Fin del Flashback._**

Luis: ahhh como pude perder de vista algo así… ahora debo correr y para llegar al lago como en los viejos tiempos… maldición Safira me va a castigar.

En el lago.

?: (Llorando) ese tonto nunca había llegado tarde y me mintió según el nunca rompe promesa será mejor que me valla a casa.

Así una chica bajo la luz de la luna se va triste a su casa mientras un distraído muchacho de pelo negro recorría las calles de Magnolia esperando llegar al lago y encontrar a esa chica tan especial para el, pero cuando llego lo único que encontró fue el lago y una luna reflejada en su agua.

Luis callo al piso donde lo empezó a golpear con fuerza hasta que le sangraron los puños.

Luis: maldición, maldición, MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Luis: no me puedo quedar aquí tengo que ir a disculparme con ella de seguro esta en su casa con… Gildarts.

Casa de Cana.

Gildarts estaba sentado en la sala dormido esperando a su hija, esto le quito parte de la tristeza a Cana ver a su padre dormir.

Cana: papá vamos levántate te llevare a la cama. Agarro el brazo de su padre y lo paso por su hombro.

Gildarts: ¿como te fue con Luis?

Cana: (triste) aa el no llego.

Gildarts: sabes hija no creo que Luis haya faltado a su reunión nomas por que si.

Cana: (enojada) ¿y tu que sabes el de seguro esta con Erza o Mirajane, desde que regreso casi no tiene tiempo para mi y esas dos se la pasan coqueteándole?

Gildarts: eres la viva imagen de tu madre cana.

Cana: enserio.

Gildarts: incluso tienes sus mismas facciones cuando te enojas.

Paff ahora había un Gildarts estampado en el piso y una cana con el puño de su mano derecha humeando.

Cana: (furiosa y ojos blancos) papá este no es momento para bromas ¿por que no puedes tomas las cosas enserio una sola vez?

Mientras Cana discutía con su padre dentro de su casa un pelinegro con facciones de animal esta fuera de la casa de Cana.

Luis: Cana!

Dentro de la casa.

Cana: Luis.

Gildarts: te lo dije si tubo una razón para llegar tarde te la dirá.

Fuera de la casa.

Luis: cana por favor perdóname!

Dentro de la casa.

Gildarts: no saldrás.

(Grito de afuera) Cana enserio lo siento.

Cana: (molesta) no, que se quede afuera. Dijo cruzada de brazos.

(Grito de afuera) Canaa!

Gildarts: bueno descansa hija.

Cana: descansa papá.

Asi se fueron a dormir y Luis estuvo toda la noche esperando a que cana le abriera.

Luis: (pensando) parece que me lo tengo merecido soy un completo Idiota como puede olvidar que hoy es la fecha de cuando nos hicimos amigos.

Dentro de la habitación de Cana ella ya estaba en su cama con un shorts negro y una camisa de tirantes blanca, ahora acostada y arropada lista para dormir.

Cana: creo que fui un poco dura con Luis.

Ala mañana sigiente7:00 am

Cana: tengo sed.

En la cocina.

Cana bajo por su vaso de agua y al pasar por una ventana miro como Luis estaba dormido recargado en una de las paredes de enfrente.

Cana: Luis!

Afuera de la casa

Cana: (pensando) semejante Idiota que eres, pero que te diré eres mi mejor amigo… ya se como me las cobrare contigo Luis kun.

Cana corrió y luego.

SPLASH!

Luis: aaaaa que paso, marinos se nos escapa Thousand Sunny, bajen las velas del perla negra alcanzaremos al sobrero de paja.

PAFF!

Cana: Deja de decir incoherencias.

Ya cuando Luis volvió en si.

Luis: Cana perdóname enserio por favor.

Cana: te perdonare pero haremos algo hoy en el gremio.

Luis: soy todo oídos.

Cana: ¿como se que tu y yo tomamos cerveza desde niños haremos una competencia si tu ganas te perdonare pero si yo gano… (Cara sombría) serás mi esclavo el día de mañana?

Luis: acepto.

Gremio.

Makarov: vaya chicos es una sorpresa verlos llegar. Tan temprano.

Erza: hola buenos días Luis kun.

Luis y Cana no se dejaban de ver de manera desafiante, Luis tomo una de las mesas y la puso en medio de todo el gremio al igual que hizo con unos cuantos barriles de cerveza.

Ur: parece que ya va a empezar.

Makarov: ¿a que te refieres Ur?

Ur: el tonto de mi hijo se olvido de una fecha muy importante para Cana chan y ahora están arreglando las cosas.

Luis le acerco una silla a Cana para que se sentara.

Cana: gracias que caballeroso.

Luis: de nada.

Ahora están frente a frente en la mesa y comenzaron a tomar al mismo tiempo, la gente de Fairy tail se preguntaba quien ganaría esta apuesta un poco ridícula.

Luis quien llevaba 22 tarros encima empezaba a sentir el alcohol hacer efecto en su organismo mientras que cana ya se escuchaba ebria.

Cana: si piendsash hip que me vencheras hip estsd equivcado, hip tu sheras hip mi sir…sirviente.

Luis: eso ed lo que crees preciosa, hic no me rendiré hasta… hasta, ¿que fue lo que acordamos?

Evergreen: que nos harías un strip a nosotras si ganabas.

Cana: ya qui… hip quisieran que dejara hip a mi Luis kun hacerles un Strip a ustedes.

Luis: ya me acorde de la apuesta, ¿si ganaba me dabas el perla negra verdad?

Cana: no baka, yo te perdonaba.

Luis: ya me perdonaste que bueno por eso me gustas mucho.

Todos ya lo veian venir.

Cana: baka deja de decir cosas como esas que me avergüenzas. Como por arte de magia el enfado en ambos hizo que el alcohol disminuyera.

Luis: ¿tu eres la que me dijo que tomara para ser perdonado?

Cana: eso no hubiera pasado si no hubieras roto tu promesa.

Luis: yo fui a tu casa y no abriste me quede esperando a que me abrieras.

Cana: yo ayer te espere en el lago 1 hora sola.

Luis: yo te espere afuera de tu casa desde que te encerraste y no abriste.

Cana: no puedo creer que desde el principio te odiaba y ahora te…

Luis: ahora me que… que ibas a decir Cana.

Pero no se dieron cuenta y Droy empujo a Cana apropósito quien ahora estaba en los brazos de Luis y se sembraba un silencio incomodo por parte de los miembros de Fairy tail.

Luis: (sonrojado) Can…a.

Cana: (sonrojada) Lu… is.

…..Silencio incomodo…

Cana: ¿Luis eres insoportable como es que te aguanta tu madre?

Luis: ¿yo insoportable? tu también eres insoportable, ¿no puedo creer que una chica tan linda como tu sea tan amargada?

Cana: ¿crees que soy Linda?

Luis: no lo creo lo afirmo.

Cana: ¿que crees que estas haciendo pervertido?, ¿por que no me sueltas?

Luis: yo no te suelto tu eres la que me esta abrazando.

Cana: por no te callas perve… bah! Solo bésame.

Cana agarro a Luis del cuello de su camisa y comenzó a besarlo.

Bueno hasta aquí llega el 2do capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado y como pueden ver Luis ya tiene de pareja a cana como Naruto a Ino asi que depende de ustedes elegir la próxima pareja de Luis y Naruto. Les dejare la lista.

Natsu Lucy

Gray Sherri

Lyon Juvia

Kiba Hianta

Ahora faltan los importantes.

1.- Naruto Sakura. 1.- Luis Sakura.

2.- Naruto Tenten 3.- Luis Tenten

3.- Naruto Temari 4.- Luis Temari

4.- Naruto Anko 5.- Luis Anko

5.- Naruto Kurenai 6.- Luis Kurenai

6.- Naruto Ayame 7.- Luis Ayame

7.-Naruto Karin 8.- Luis Karin

8.- Naruto Tayuya 9.- Luis Tayuya

9.- Naruto Shizune 10.- Luis Shizune

10.- Naruto Erza 11.- Luis Erza

11.- Naruto Lissana 12.- Luis Lissana

12.- Naruto Levy 12.-Luis Levy

13.- Naruto Mirajane 13.- Luis Mirajane


	3. Fairy tail en konoha

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenecen si no a su todo poderoso autor Masashi kishimoto, la historia de Naruto a sido modificada y estructurada con el único fin de entretener.

Y Fairy Tail y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

Bueno si hacemos memoria Cana le puso una condición a Luis para poder perdonarlo, así que ella y Luis compitieron en ver quien aguantaba mas tragos encima pero las incoherencias de Luis los desviaron de la apuesta asiendo que cana se molestara quien comenzó a gritar a Luis por avergonzarla, entonces cierto pelo de zanahoria con magia de velocidad empujo a Cana quien quedo abrazando a Luis por puro instinto, se insultaron y Cana no tubo mas remedio que rendirse a sus sentimientos entonces lo tomo por el cuello y lo beso.

Cap. 3 Fairy tail en Konoha

Mientras Cana besaba a Luis, Mirajane y Erza estaban verde de los celos, los hombres de Fairy tail maldecían la suerte de Luis, ya que había logrado lo que muchos habían intentado sin embargo habían sido rechazados y golpeados por parte de Gildarts… un momento cada uno pensó ¨Gildarts¨, por que no había separado a Luis de Cana en ese beso y mas a un la loba blanca de Luis era muy celosa, y no hizo nada por apartarlos tampoco, esto era muy confuso para varios en el gremio mientras el maestro miraba la escena con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Se separaron lentamente de ese beso ya que sus pulmones exigían aire, lentamente abrieron los ojos, recargaban su frente en la del otro mientras se miraban a los ojos con una sonrisa en ambos rostros, las chicas del gremio pensaron que Luis era muy apasionado mas sin embargo fue cana la que le metió la pasión mientras el moreno solo se dejo guiar por ella, estaban respirando agitadamente por la boca algo que le agrado bastante a Cana ya que el aliento de Luis era algo cálido.

Cana: te amo Luis. Abrazo a Luis esperando una respuesta.

Luis: yo también te amo cana y no dejare que nada te lastime. Correspondió al abrazo.

Mientras Luis sintió como 2 manos se posaban en sus hombros eran nada más y nada menos que Ur y Gildarts.

Ur: (voz burlona) ¿no decías que nunca te enamorarías de tu florecita arrogante?

Gildarts igual continúo el juego de Ur.

Gildarts: (voz burlona) ¿y tu no decías que nunca te enamorarías del salvaje?

En el rostro de Luis apareció una sonrisa que le hacia parecer un lobo mientras posaba su mano atrás de su nuca con los ojos cerrados con la boca abierta mostrando sus colmillos, mientras que cana estaba pegada a su pecho algo sonrojada. Ahora podemos ver como el maestro se acercaba y de un salto subió a la mesa donde se estaba haciendo hasta hace poco su apuesta.

Makarov: vaya parece que no me equivoque con ustedes chicos (Tomo un tarro y) un brindis por Luis y Cana. El pequeño anciano dio un trago terminándose la cerveza. (Grito) a festejar!.

El gremio tubo una de sus clásicas fiestas Fairy tail, Erza estaba un poco decepcionada pero la que mas preocupaba era Mira ya que estaba tomando mas de la cuenta y eso no era normal en ella.

Natsu: viejo pelea con migo.

Makarov: ¿eso es lo que quieres?

Natsu asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Paff Natsu fue estampado en el piso por la mano gigante de el maestro.

Makarov: ahí tienes muchacho eh ganado.

Happy: parece que perdiste Natsu.

Natsu: Aye!.

Gildarts: Maestro.

Natsu: Gildarts pelea conmigo.

Gildarts: Natsu estoy algo ocupa.

Natsu: (grita) estoy encedido!

Paff Natsu estaba en el techo con los pies colgando. (Nota importante Natsu no me caí mal solo quería darle un toque cómico a esta fiesta jeje)

A lo lejos Luis y Cana disfrutaban de su compañía.

Luis: Natsu nunca cambiara.

Natsu: Luis pelea conmigo.

Pero ahora en vez de ser golpeado un aura asesina se desprendía de Cana.

Cana: (voz demoniaca) Natsu deja de molestar a Luis kun o te las veras con migo.

Natsu: Aye!.

Gray: bueno al fin lo lograste amigo.

Luis: jejeje que puedo decir Gray.

Levy: ¿y son novios?

Esto solo los apeno y se pusieron tan rojos que podrían hacerle competencia de timidez a cierta choca en otra dimensión ninja.

Luis: pues…

Cana: si lo somos verdad Luis kun. Dijo mientras se apretaba más al brazo del moreno.

Luis: jejeje claro Cana chan.

Pero en un descuido un tarro le pego en la cabeza a Luis por una pelea que habían iniciado Gray, Elfman y Natsu por ver quien era más fuerte de ellos 3.

Luis: Werewolf soul!. Luis empezó a tomar su forma salvaje ya estaba controlando su lado salvaje así que le fue mas fácil entrar para apalear a aquellos idiotas.

Natsu: déjate de andar de mandilón.

Elfman: eso no es de hombres.

Gray: Natsu no creo que sea conveniente hacerlo enojar. Recordó como había quedado Laxus en el pasado.

Cana: ya mejoro mucho su técnica desde que Polyushka sama lo comenzó a ayudar.

_Flashback:_

_Poco después de la explicación de quien era Kinam y como controlar a Luis, Polyushka se ofreció a darle entrenamiento para que llegara a controlar esa parte salvaje que el poseía así no volvería a dañar a nadie sin estar consiente de ello ahora se cumplen 2 años de eso y comienza la prueba._

_Polyushka: veamos que puedes hacer gaki (mocoso)._

_Luis: am ¿que puedo hacer de que ba chan?_

_Cuando la anciana… (Mirada fulmínate) perdón la señora Polyushka escucho las palabras de el joven enloqueció haciendo que Luis se pusiera a correr mientras sus espectadores solo tenían una gota en la nuca._

_Polyushka: vuelve aquí maldito gaki, me las vas a pagar como se te ocurre decirme vieja apenas estoy en mis 50._

_Luis: pero de segundo tiempo._

_Polyushka: (furiosa) espero que corras y no te alcance por que si te agarro te mato gaki, me oíste te matoooo._

_Mientras la furiosa Polyushka perseguía a Luis, Makarov hizo acto de presencia junto con los miembros más jóvenes del gremio._

_?: Vaya con que aquí esta la castañita todo el tiempo._

_Cana: hola Mira, Erza, Lissana, Levy ¿que hacen por aquí?_

_Lissana: ¿yo quiero ver como entrena Luis ni san?_

_Mira: (sonrojada) que no es mi novio que no entiendes._

_Lissana: pero bien te gustaría._

_Mira: (sonrojada) Lissana._

_Mientras los chicos._

_Natsu: ¿Dónde esta Luis? dice que el hilo es superior al fuego_

_Gray: y tiene razón._

_Natsu: ¿que? Eso es mentira._

_Gray: claro que no._

_Natsu: cállate pervertido._

_Elfman: chicos no pelen._

_?: poes yo quiero enfrentar a Luis en una competencia de tiros._

_Droy: ¿Por qué Alzack?_

_Las chicas se acercaron para escuchar la plática de los chicos._

_Alzack: por que a Biska le gusta Luis. Comenzó con un mar de llanto mientras todos lo miraban con pena y una gota en la nuca por el lado de las chicas les sorprendió que la peli verde vaquera estuviera enamorada de Luis._

_Mientras una Ur tratando de calmar a la señora Polyushka, ya que sentía deseo de ahorcar al muchacho que la llamo vieja._

_Polyushka: deja que te ahorque solo te matara un poco para luego volverte a matar._

_2 horas después de que se calmo el campo de juego._

_Polyushka: bien chico ahora como veras le dije a Makarov que trajera a los chicos para que peles contra ellos y así te podamos evaluar. _

_Luis: pero que hacen las chicas aquí. Dijo señalándolas._

_Makarov: ellas se colaron._

_Polyushka: bueno Gakis ataquen a Luis._

_Y así fue, fueron peleando todos contra Luis, cada uno organizado a excepción de cierto pelirosa que debes en cuando se alocaba por no acertar sus golpes._

_Elfman se convirtió en una bestia y comenzó a atacar a Luis son muchas dificultades, el de las dificultades era Luis ya que esos ataques con esas enormes garras por brazos eran muy rápidos, pero uno logro atacar a Luis de lleno en el estomago._

_Luis: ahhg. Escupe sangre._

_Elfman: vamos tiene que ser una broma se supone que eres más rápido que eso._

_Gray: Ice maker – spear. Gray iba directo a Luis con su lanza cuando Luis desvío la lanza con una patada hacia arriba._

_Luis: eso estuvo cerca. _

_Alzack: vas a morir. Este comenzó a disparar a toda potencia sus 2 pistolas como si no hubiera un mañana. Esto es personal maldito pulgoso me robaste a Biska chan._

_Luis: eso… solo… fue… un malentendido yo le ayudaba a afinar su puntería._

_Alzack: mierda se me acabaron las municiones._

_Mientras Alzack cargaba de municiones sus pistolas, Gray Natsu y Elfman se acercaban a una velocidad considerable dispuestos a atacar al moreno, pero ya era tarde el joven Gear había sido arrojado unos metros lejos de ellos por una ráfaga que dejo ver a un pelo de zanahoria._

_Jet: jajaja eso te enseñara no acercarte a Levy._

_Makarov: solo tenia un pensamiento en su cabeza, Maldita Pubertad._

_Mientras una pequeña castaña se estaba enojada por tanto comentario de los chicos hacia Luis y sus acercamientos a las chicas de Fairy Tail que algunas de las amigas de Cana no negaban. Luis estaba tirado cuando todos se arrojaron a el y hubo una reacción que solo una persona espero._

_Luis: (grito) werewolf soul!_

_Luis comenzó a tomar facciones salvajes sus ojos se volvieron color Índigo, ya no el color ámbar, sus colmillos se apreciaban mas largos y filosos, creció un poco y se marcaron mas su abdominales, pectorales, brazos y ante brazos, para el gusto de las chicas Luis no traía camisa solo un pantalón color gris, sus manos y pues obtuvieron garras._

_Luis: ahora si quien es el siguiente._

_Los chicos comenzaron a rodear a Luis y en un movimiento casi imposible de ver ya estaba afuera del circulo con los 6 chicos tirados en el suelo, mientras sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y se le dificultaba estar de pie cayendo de rodillas, sudando y respirando agitadamente._

_Polyushka: bien gaki se ve que ya lograste dominar un poco mas tu técnica, eso es muy bueno ya que tu control de magia esta cada vez mejor._

_Fin del flashback:_

Una gran nube de humo se levanto donde hasta ahora se oían gritos de dolor de parte de Elfman, Natsu y Gray. Mientras los demás solo dejaban caer una gran gota detrás de sus cabezas.

En la bola de humo se escucho un . Cuando se disipo pudieron observar que ese grito de niña era nada más y nada menos que…

Todos: ¿Elfman?

Elfman se sonrojo se puso tan rojo que al cabello de Erza le daría envidia, ahora se podía observar un Natsu y Gray con los ojos en espiral y unos cuantos moretes mientras un Luis triunfante se levanto sin ningún rasguño.

Pero lo que duraría varios días seria las carcajadas por que el supuesto mas hombre del gremio grito como una niñita.

Luis: (grito) Basta!. Luis traía todavía el efecto en sus ojos color ámbar con la pupila rasgada, lo cual paralizo a todo el gremio. No voy a permitir que se burlen de Elfman solo por un grito por les aseguro que el que se enfrente a mi gritaría igual o peor.

Makarov: (pensando) este muchacho es muy interesante, jejeje protege a todos y los amenaza al mismo tiempo.

Ur: (pensando) Luis has madurado mucho estoy orgullosa de ti.

La fiesta termino y la joven pareja se despido prometiendo verse mañana en el gremio, así cada miembro tomo camino a casa, la casa en la que se hospedaba Luis su madre y hermana ya era propia y cerca del gremio, las pocas misiones que tenia le pagaban muy bien el en una misión adopto a una pequeña de pelo azul como su hermana el de nombre de la niña Wendy Marvell, su apariencia era la de una niña de pelo azul tomado en 2 coletas que le llegaban a su cintura, su edad ella aparentaba tener unos 13 años, su figura ella tenia un trauma por tener los pechos muy pequeños pero en cuanto a los pervertidos (nota mental limpiar mi hilo de sangre) ella tenia una piernas muy hermosas y un trasero redondo y listo para la actividad, lo cual enfurecía a Luis cada vez que un pervertido se quedaba viendo a su pequeña hermana, estaba acompañando de una gata blanca algo con alas.

Casa de Luis 1 mes después.

_Sueño_

_Luis se encontraba en un lugar oscuro caminando sin parar._

_Luis: diablos ¿donde estaré?_

_?: Hijo._

_Luis: eh?_

_?: Hijo._

_Luis: ¿de donde viene eso?_

_?: Sígueme._

_Luis: ya que. Empezó a correr y mientras aquella voz se intensificaba._

_?: Estas cerca._

_Luis: ¿cerca? ¿De donde? Y ¿quien eres?_

_?: De tu hogar._

_Frente a Luis aprecio un portón rojo con una gran aldea, dentro había muchas casas y bastantes habitantes, mientras que detrás de el, la zona oscura desapareció dejando ver un extenso bosque._

_?: Hola mi pequeño Luis._

_Ahora frente al portón y Luis apareció una mujer de piel blanca, su pelo color negro el cual estaba amarrado en una coleta que terminaba en su espalda baja, traía puesto un kimono rosa que terminaba un poco abajo de sus bien torneadas piernas en las cuales había una malla color morado, en su cintura una espada ninja y el cuello una banda con un placa de metal._

_?: Bienvenido a casa hijo._

_Luis: ¿quien eres tú?_

_?: Mi nombre es Shigure Kosaka y soy tu ka san._

_Luis: (con los ojos blancos) que!_

_Shigure: jejeje parece que no esperabas esa respuesta._

_Luis: ¿pero como?, yo sabia que era adoptado por Ur kasan._

_Shigure: lo se, y le estoy muy agradecida el que te haya cuidado mi pequeño Luis._

_Luis: ¿como puedo saber que no mientes?_

_Shigure se acerco y lo abrazo, entonces Luis sintió una sensación cálida en su ser, una sensación que nunca antes había sentido cuando Ur lo abrazaba, eh cierto que había mucho cariño de madre de su parte y había cierta sensación parecida pero esta era muy familiar y no supo por que pero una lagrima traicionera se deslizo por rostro al escuchar lo que su verdadera madre le dijo._

_Shigure: te amo mi pequeño Luis, eres lo más importante para mí._

_Luis: ¿por que apareces ahora y no antes?_

_Shigure: por un sello que me impedía contactarte._

_Luis: ¿como es eso?_

_Shigure: (sonrisa) primero acompáñame aun lugar en el que podremos hablar más cómodamente mi pequeño Luis. _

_Así se dispusieron a caminar por el la aldea, Luis estaba maravillado la aldea era grande hermosa tenia mucha gente y niños que jugaban por todos lados, muchos negocios pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue un pequeño puesto de ramen, su madre le indico que la siguiera hasta llegar a un monumento extraño con 4 rostros en el._

_Luis: ¿Quiénes son ellos?_

_Shigure: ellos son los hokages de nuestra aldea._

_Luis: ¿hokage?_

_Shigure: son los líderes de nuestra aldea los ninjas más poderosos y el último de allí es tu padre Minato Namikaze el Yondaime._

_Luis: espera eso quiere decir que mi padre es el ninja más poderoso de una aldea ninja._

_Shigure: si. Pero te contacte para contarte de tu pasado y de los planes que tiene ese hombre con una organización muy peligrosa de 7 hombres, estos hombres vienen de los lugares más asombros que te puedes imaginar, en el que te encuentras esta zeref._

_Luis: ¿Zeref?_

_Shigure: Zeref es un mago muy poderoso con un poder bestial, pero del que tenemos que temer se llama Madara Uchiha._

_Shigure: el fue el causante de que tu estés lejos de tu hogar._

_Luis: con que Uchiha._

_Shigure: hijo lo que quería decirte es que tu eres capas de usar tu fuerza Natural llamada Chakra._

_Luis: ya había escuchado del Chakra._

_Shigure: eso me alegra ya que me facilita si ya sabes un poco de sus fundamentos. _

_Luis: ¿así que puedo usar Chakra?_

_Shigure: así es hijo el Chakra es tu energía, la cual te ayudara a destruir todo lo que estos hombres están tramando._

_Luis: entiendo, pero tengo una pregunta mamá._

_Shigure: ¿Cuál es mi pequeño Luis?_

_Luis: hace poco estuve en una biblioteca en una misión y recuerdo que dicen que los usuarios de Chakra tenían técnicas muy sorprendentes._

_Shigure: así es. _

_Luis: ¿y podrías enseñarme alguna?_

_Shigure: claro hijo mío .Lo abrazo, y el devolvió el abrazo algo nervioso._

_Luis: gracias Ka san._

_Shigure: sabes hijo es hora de aparecer tus verdaderos ojos._

_Luis: ¿Cómo que mis verdaderos ojos?_

_Shigure: cuando tu naciste apareció ese hombre de nombre Madara el cual me encerró en tu mente y te sello los ojos ya que el poder que había en ellos era mas fuerte y quería obteneros a cualquier costo, así que me encerró y destruyo mi cuerpo para impedirme el que yo te salvara. Comenzó a derramar lágrimas._

_Luis: tranquila Ka san. Luis la abrazo y se sintió bastante bien con ese abrazo, lo cual reconforto a su kasan._

_Shigure: sabes hijo hace mucho aprendí fuinjutsu gracias a mi amiga Kushina y a Minato kun tu oto san, así que creo que puedo quitar ese sello en tus ojos para revelar que tu verdadero poder fluya. _

_Luis: procede ka san ya que cuando elimine a esos sujetos te liberare y asi podremos estar juntos, quiero conocer a oto san, conocer esta aldea y lo mas importante quiero que conozcas a (sonrojado) mi novia._

_Shigure: me encantaría hacer todos eso que dices mi pequeño, pero yo solo podre salir una cuantas ocasiones y será para ayudarte en tu viaje una vez que termine eso yo desapareceré de este mundo, y podre entrar al reino de Kami, Luis tu eres mi legado el legado de los Kosaka, ahora hijo estoy apunto de mostrarte tu kekei genkai._

_Luis: ¿kekei que?_

_Shigure: el kekei genkai es tu línea de sangre, lo que tus hijos aprenderán cuando crezcan ahora permíteme. Posiciono su mano en el rostro de Luis el cual enrojeció un poco por el tacto de su madre. Kai!_

_En el rostro de Luis los ojos sus comenzaron a cambiar de un café chocolate a un color Índigo._

_Luis: espera por que me duelen mis ojos, esto quema, me esta quemando mis ojos_

_Shigure: acabo de desbloquear tu color real de ojos mira. Luis tomo la espada con dificultad y abrió los ojos lentamente para ver sus ojos en el reflejo de la espada._

_Luis: ¿mis ojos que paso? Son de otro color._

_Shigure: ese es tu color natural de ojos._

_Luis: se parecen a los tuyos kasan._

_Shigure: esto __mi pequeño se llama _Yasei no Hitomi _(ojos salvajes). Sirve para poder desarrollar mas los sentidos hasta un punto en el que se comparan con los mismos de un lobo, ahora cuando despiertes tus ojos se verán así como los tienes no volverán a ser café._

_Luis: entiendo, esto tiene algún efecto._

_Shigure: si al desbloquearlo, el uso del _Yasei no Hitomi_ obtendrás un olfato mas desarrollado, mas velocidad, fuerza y resistencia._

_Luis: ¿esto tiene algunas desventajas kasan?_

_Shigure: creo que estará algo inestable por eso de que te has convertido en un Gear._

_Luis: no entiendo._

_Shigure: veras antes cuando te molestabas tu parte salvaje se activaba lo que hacia que adquirieras ciertas habilidades como lobo pero me temo decirte estabas inestable, ahora con Yasei no Hitomi te dará mejor control de tu técnica ya que esto sirve para controlar los instintos._

_Luis: ¿cual werewolf soul?_

_Shigure: exacto esta técnica la desarrollo tu abuelo Kinam Kosaka, al igual que tu el era un Gear._

_Luis: ¿espera madre si mi abuelo era un Gear eso no te vuelve un Gear a ti?_

_Shigure: lamentablemente no lo soy hijo pero tu si lo eres los hombres son los únicos que pueden heredar esa apariencia y fuerza mas sin embargo las mujeres heredamos una considerable cantidad de Chakra como los del clan Uzumaki, la cual nos sirve para agudizar mas lo sentidos en pocas palabras soy toda una loba._

_Luis: (emocionado) eso es asombroso kasan._

_Shigure: hijo ahora que lo recuerdo, debo decirte algo sumamente importante tienes que hallar la forma de regresar a Konoha y buscar a tu padre y su familia._

_Luis: ¿para que?_

_Shigure: necesitas entrenar en Chakra para poder vencer al Uchiha, aparte estoy seguro de que a tu hermano les caerás bien._

_Luis: ¿tengo un hermano?_

_Shigure: bueno más bien hermanastro mayor._

_Luis: genial otro por que no puede ser mas grande._

_Shigure: bueno hijo por lo que siento esta amaneciendo y no te preocupes que yo estoy contigo siempre me podrás contactar por medio de tu mente, ahora lo ultimo que necesito que hagas._

_Fin del sueño._

_?: Luis ni san,_

_Luis: a… (bosteso) ooooaa que pasa Wendy._

_Wendy: tuve una pesadilla, ¿puedo dormir contigo ni san?_

_Luis: Wendy no tienes que avergonzarte, todos tenemos miedo en muchas ocasiones._

_Wendy: lo siento, será mejor que me vaya a dormir._

_Luis: Wendy espera._

_Wendy: si._

_Luis: no dije que no podías dormir conmigo anda ven. Dijo Luis señalando el espacio junto a el, entonces Wendy dio un salto de alegría acostándose junto a su hermano._

_Wendy: buenas noches Luis ni._

_Luis: buenas noches Wendy chan._

_Asi durmieron los dos hermanos abrazados hasta el siguiente dia._

Gremio de Fairy tail.

?: Un portal para mandarte a otra dimensión pero Luis san eso es muy peligroso.

Luis: en serio lo necesito Levy chan.

Levy: bueno quizás mis runas puedan hacer algo lo tendré listo en unos 30 minutos.

Luis: gracias Levy Chan. Le da un beso en la mejilla.

Levy: bueno será mejor que me ponga a trabajar en lo que Luis kun me pidió.

Mientras tanto Luis hablaba con el maestro.

Makarov: !

Luis: se lo pido maestro.

Makarov: eso que me pides es algo difícil de creer muchacho a veces por querer saber la verdad soñamos cosas que anhelamos demasiado.

Luis agacho la cabeza y comenzó a recordad cuando tubo un sueño muy intimo donde Cana y el estaban acostados en una pradera casi desnudos cuando Luis se coloro lo mas que pudo y se puso rojo con un pequeño hilo de sangre saliéndole de la nariz.

Voz interna (Shigure): vaya hijo no sabio que eras tan pervertido,

Luis: (pensando) Kasan por favor.

Mientras dentro de Luis estaba su madre riéndose un poco de Luis.

Makarov: ¿que te paso chico?

Luis: nada, pero se lo digo enserio maestro.

Voz interna (Shigure): Luis te mandare unas indicaciones que harás para poder charlar con el maestro. Mientras Luis asintió y se puso en una posición confusa.

Macao: vaya Luis se puso en posición de ataque.

Mirajane: ¿planeara atacar al maestro?

Ur: Luis no te atrevas.

En eso Cana iba entrando al gremio junto a Gildarts.

Gildarts: parece que Luis enfrentara al maestro.

Makarov: ¿que planes chico?

Luis coloco sus manos y comenzó con poses totalmente extrañas y hechas a una velocidad considerable. Perro- Mono- Carnero- Jabalí- Caballo- Perro.

Makarov: (pensando) eso es imposible ¿como este muchacho sabe hacer Ninjutsu? Muy pocos magos pueden lograrlo.

Luis: liberación.

Enseguida una gran explosión de humo dejo ver a una mujer de piel blanca, su pelo color negro el cual estaba amarrado en una coleta que terminaba en su espalda baja, traía puesto un kimono rosa que terminaba un poco abajo de sus bien torneadas piernas en las cuales había una malla color morado, en su cintura una espada ninja y el cuello una banda con un placa de metal, esta mujer no aparentaba mas de 22 años.

La manera de reaccionar de los hombres no fue otra más que fueran expulsados por un chorro de sangre que los dejo inconscientes mientras tenían una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro, y las mujeres estaban furiosas como se le ocurría a Luis traer a esa chica a el gremio.

Cana: (señala con su dedo índice) Tu (se lanzo tirando golpes y lanzando rayos con sus cartas) pulguiento, infiel, desalmado como su supone que confié en ti si a la primera oportunidad que tienes me engañas.

Wendy: tranquila Cana san, Luis no esta asiendo nada malo.

Luis: (esquivando) Cana amor no es lo que parece.

Cana: (molesta) cállate!.

Shigure: señorita Cana creo que no debería de atacar a mi pequeño Luis.

Cana: Qué ¿como que tu pequeño Luis?

Shigure: ¿de que otra manera le diría a mi hijo?

Ur se congelo al escuchar estas palabras y apareció una opresión en su pecho que le dolía.

Shigure: bueno hijo como no tengo mucho tiempo antes que vuelva a desaparecer. Se dirigió al pequeño anciano que tenia tapadas las fosas nasales con papel. Maestro Makarov necesito que mi hijo regrese a Konoha.

Ur recordó todo lo dicho por la loba de donde venia y quien era.

Ur: (grito dolida) no te puedes llevar a mi hijo.

Luis: (voz baja) Mamá.

Shigure: se quien eres Ur Milkovish, y no te estoy quitando a nuestro hijo créeme solo quiero que me ayude con algo es su derecho como guerrero de Konoha cuando el termine esta misión el podrá decidir donde quiere quedarse si en Konoha o Magnolia.

Makarov: ya recordé tu nombre Shigure san, sabes sígueme igual tu Ur, Luis y Ultear.

Despacho del maestro.

Makarov: hija según supimos estabas muerta.

Shigure: nunca morí, lo que pasa es que mi mente fue encerrada en el cuerpo de mi hijo Luis cuando ataco Madara Uchiha liberando a Kyubi, de Kushina.

Makarov: la habanera sangrienta y el relámpago amarillo, hace mucho que no escucho mucho de ellos.

Luis: ¿que?

Makarov: veras Luis esto que te diremos es complicado así que solo tu familia podrá saberlo esta claro.

Luis asintió preparándose para lo que venia, mientras que Ur kasan y su nee chan estaban muy confundidas.

Makarov: existe una organización muy poderosa llamada la Organización de la luz que esta siendo liderada por un sujeto bastante extraño, sus dos hombres más poderosos son Zeref y Madara. Estos sujetos están dispuestos a llevar a cabo sus más grandes planes los cuales son poder conquistar diferentes dimensiones.

Luis: espere entonces ¿que deba hacer?

Makarov: exactamente lo que te pidió Shigure.

Ur: ¿pero como podremos saber que dice la verdad?

Shigure: por que yo soy de las pocas personas que saben del arte del Fuinjutsu pero al estar en la mente de Luis no puedo hacer nada más que enseñarle las técnicas del clan Kosaka.

Ultear: pero usted no las puede hacer ahora que esta afuera de la mete de mi idiota hermano.

Luis le mando una mira de muerte a Ultear que nomas no paraba de reárese por haber insultado a su hermano.

Shigure: necesito tener un cuerpo propio, pero mi cuerpo al haber sido destruido dejo de producir Chakra y eso me impide realizar los jutsu.

Makarov: tanto el clan Kosaka como el clan Uzumaki son expertos en el sellado Ur chan, creo que Luis deberá de ir a Konoha para aprender de Kushina chan.

Luis: ¿que hay de mi oto san? ¿Como puedo decirle quien soy? sin que me crea un loco.

Shigure: no te preocupes yo te enseñare mi técnica mas poderosa, la cual mMinato conoce muy bien pero antes… maestro dele la caja que trajimos hace mucho mi equipo y yo.

Makarov: seguro.

Luis: ¿Qué es esta caja?

Shigure: dentro hay algo que solo Minato o Kushina podrán abrir.

Tok Tok Tok.

Levy: Luis ya tengo listo tu portal.

Luis: eso es bueno.

Shigure: bueno mi pequeño te diré que ya no puedo estar mas tiempo fuera debo reponer un poco mis fuerzas seguiremos en contacto esta bien.

Luis: hai Shigure kasan.

Los 4 habitantes salían del despacho cuando ocurrió un accidente.

Happy: ¿que serán estas letritas?

Levy: Happy no.

Entonces un flash se vio a lo lejos y donde se suponía que estaba el gremio de Fairy Tail había un enorme hueco.

Wendy: Luis ni san tengo miedo.

Cana: (aterrada) Luis.

Luis: tranquilas Wendy y Cana no pasara nada, se los prometo.

Wendy: Luis ni san.

Mientras en Konoha.

Un rubio de miraba por su ventana cuando entro una pelirroja de vista.

?: (Enfado) Minato kun acaso estas evadiendo tus responsabilidades de Hokage.

Minato: (temeroso) no claro que no Kushina hime, jeje (gota en su nuca) jamás haría eso.

Kushina: (voz resignada) espero que Naruto sea mejor Hokage que tu Minato, aun que son iguales en su comportamiento prefieren evitar los lios verdad.

Se abrió la puerta de golpe dejando ver a un rubio menor agitado.

Naruto: tosan, kasan si escuchan que alguien estuvo intentado huir de una turba enfurecida de chicas que pregunta por un rubio no fui yo.

Kushina: (pensado) trágame tierra.

Cuando venia el sermón de Kushina a su casi adulto hijo se escucha un estruendo y la tierra empieza a temblar, el terremoto duro cerca de 80 segundos y se calmo.

Natsumi: mami tengo miedo.

Kushina: tranquila amor ya pasara.

Entonces se calmo y un peliplata entro en una cortina de humo a la oficina del Hokage.

Kakashi: ¿sensei esta bien?

Minato: si, Kakashi, Kushina ¿como estas amor?

Kushina: solo algo ajetreada pero bien.

Natsumi: papi.

Minato: tranquila amor.

Natsumi era una chica de pelo rojo amarrado en una coleta que llegaba a media espalda y ojos color azul, tenía un cuerpo muy desarrollado para ser una niña de trece años

De repente apareció una sexy pelinegra de ojos rojos conocida como Kurenai yuhi.

Kurenai: hokage sama un edificio muy extraño apareció en las afueras de la aldea, nos notificaron nuestros grandes guardias. (Pensando) par de holgazanes seguro no hacen nada si el edificio no aparecía de la nada.

Minato: vayamos a ver.

En el gremio de Fairy tail.

Luis: ¿todos están bien?

Todos: si.

Luis: ¿esperen donde esta Wendy?

Xxx: waaaaaa waaaaaa waaaaaa

Luis: ¿pero que? La ropa de Wendy esta regada y encima esta bebe… eso quiere decir que no… no me lo creo ¿como paso?

Cana: Luis kun estas bien. Se aferro a Luis en un abrazo algo temeroso.

Luis: si Cana chan, pero me preocupa Wendy chan.

Ur: Luis hijo ¿que paso? ¿Quien es esa bebe?

Luis: tengo la ligera sospecha de que es Wendy.

Makarov: en efecto Luis es Wendy, algo debió haber pasado cuando nos transportamos.

Luis: bueno veré que ahí afue… .

Cana: ¿que pasa Luis kun?

Natsu: wooooooooooooooow.

Cada miembro de Fairy tail quedaba asombrado no sabían como llegaron a un lugar rodeado de vegetación.

?: Quietos ahí identifíquense.

Makarov: soy Makarov el maestro del gremio de Fairy tail ¿podrían decirnos donde nos encontramos si no es mucha molestia?(pensando) espero confirmar mis sospechas.

Kachorro: Bueno hasta aquí llega el 3er capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado El gremio mas escandaloso de Fiore en Konoha que pasara a partir de aquí.

?: No lo se pero parece que eres algo pervertido mi kachorrito.

Luis: Ha genial ahora ¿tu quien eres?

?: Oww me deprime que no me recuerdes mi kachorrito, por que ayer no parecías querer soltar a tu gatita Eri.

Kachoro: Por favor no le crean solo es una lunática jejeje a demás me gustan mas la lobas.

Eri: Vamos Kachorrito no seas grosero. (Apoyando sus pechos en mi espalda).

Kachorro: (nervioso) am nos vemos después adiós chicos dejen sus reviews.

Eri: Hay así no se dice Kachorrito… seria así no vemos chicos espero que dejen sus reviews, asi mi Kachorrito estará feliz y yo lo podre satisfacer. (Guiña un ojo y manda un beso a los lectores) nos vemos.

Kachorro: T.T.

Eri: tranquilo Kachorrito tu gatita Eri te ayudara a sentirte bien.

Kachorro: no espera Eri deja mi camisa no la desabroches.

Eri: estate tranquilo solo disfruta.

Kachorro: espera eso qua garras es mi…

Censura espere pacientemente el próximo capitulo mientras el escritor es violado voluntariamente gracias por su comprensión.


	4. Sospeshas

Hola a todos kachorro reportándose al trabajo espero que ahora no tengamos mas interrupciones.

Eri: (entusiasmada) hola yo también vine.

Kachorro: (decepcionado) pero que demonios haces aquí.

Eri: (sonriendo) solo te hago compañía.

Kachorro: pero en mis fics es el lugar donde me siento más agusto, por que no me dejas trabajar.

Eri: nya, kachorrito esta siendo muy duro con Neko eri.

Kachorro: te propongo un trato.

Eri: (pegando sus pechos al autor) mmm que clase de trato.

Kachorro: (nervioso) am si me dejas escribir te dejare despedirte al final del fic como acostumbras y también te atenderé como tu dices merecer, pero debes dejarme escribir los fics sin interrupciones.

Eri: hecho.

Kachorro: estoy listo comencemos.

En el capitulo anterior nuestro lobistico amigo conoció a su madre biológica la cual le conoto su historia y su linaje de sangre, también Luis le pidió al maestro que si lo podían llevar a una dimensión donde el mundo era regido por ninjas, lo cual el maestro se sorprendió, cuando acepto le propuso a Levy que le prepara unas runas lo cual salió a la perfección, pero cuando Happy se acerco borro una parte de las runas trayendo consecuencias al gremio, los transporto a todos en el gremio a la nación del fuego frente a Konoha. Donde la alerta ninja estaba al máximo… no la verdad no Izumo y Kotetsu estaban durmiendo y no hicieron nada hasta que apareció una morena de ojos rojos de nombre Kurenai yuhi, que los regaño y se fue a informarle a el hokage el cual junto a su familia y varios ninjas fueron a ver de que se trataba.

Capitulo 4 Sospeshas

Makarov: soy Makarov, maestro del gremio de Fairy tail, podría decirme donde nos encontramos. (pensando) espero que no sea donde estoy pensando sino el chico estará en grave peligro por esa serpiente asquerosa, aunque puede que el este aquí.

Ninja: esta en las afueras de una de las aldeas mas poderosas, konohagakure no sato.

A lo lejos estaba llegando una familia de dos rubios y dos pelirojas.

Makarov: me lo temía.

En eso se acerco el rubio mayor.

Xxx: pero si es usted, maestro Makarov.

Makarov: vaya, vaya pero si es Minato.

Minato: ha pasado mucho tiempo Makarov sama.

Makarov: tranquilo muchacho o debería decir Hokage sama, hohoho.

Minato: (sonriendo) no se preocupe Makarov sama, usted sabe que para los amigos soy Minato.

Makarov: mmm, parece que has hecho un muy buen trabajo con esta aldea muchacho.

Minato: ¿pero como fue que llegaron aquí?

Makarov: es una historia algo larga.

Natsumi: papi, ¿quien es el viejecito?

Makarov: vaya, Minato ¿esta es tu hija?, ¿pero yo crei que tenias 2 varones?

Esto le cayó como un balde de agua al Hokage, y Luis se sintió raro al ver al rubio tan deprimido.

Makarov: o lo siento hijo, no era mi intensión.

Minato: no se preocupe Makarov sama, se que no lo dijo con la intensión de lastimarme.

Makarov: no te preocupes Minato, no me extrañaría que tu hijo este más cerca de lo que te imaginas.

Luis (pensando) así que tu eres otou san. (Fuera del pensamiento) mucho gusto Hokage sama mi nombre es Luis.

Minato: es un placer Luis san.

Makarov: veras Minato, el es Luis un chico que fue adoptado por Ur.

Minato: ¿espera Ur chan?

Makarov asiente.

Minato: si me permite Makarov sama yo podría hacer algo para que su gremio este dentro de Konoha por un tiempo.

Makarov: tienes mi permiso.

Minato comenzó a hacer sellos y el gremio desapareció para la sorpresa de todos los del gremio.

Luis: Fuinjutsu.

Minato: (pensando) por que este chico me resulta tan familiar hasta parece saber técnicas y es el único que lleva desarrollado su Chakra en todo el gremio. (Fuera del pensamiento) Jiraiya sensei.

Entonces apareció un peliblanco con sus típicas ropas.

Jiraiya: si Minato, espera tu me resultas conocido.

Flashback:

Hace 5 años atrás un peliblanco con ropas japonesas estaba en el gremio de Fairy Tail hablando con el maestro.

Xxx: por eso necesito tu ayuda viejo amigo ya que tu y yo estamos en la misma Orden.

Makarov: es complicado lo que me pides Jiraiya, ya que eh hablado con los otros y tu sabes que Splinter y sus 4 hijos ya te habrían informado si encontraron al pequeño extraviado.

Jiraiya: lo se eso 4 a pesar de su apariencia son buenos chicos, que me dices de la princesa no te dijo nada.

Makarov: no la eh podido localizar la ultima vez vino con su gurda espaldas rubio.

Jiraiya: quien lo diría que el guardián y la princesa se enamoraran.

Makarov: tu sabes como es eso con el amor joven, hablando de eso como esta ella, se que era su madrina y ahora esta muy dolida.

Jiraiya: (triste) Tsunade esta algo sensible desde que desapareció el pequeño.

Makarov: ya veo.

XXX: ¿pero que es esto?, ¿por que ninguna de ellas esta vestida?

El sanin pervertido volteo a todos lados buscando alguna chica desnuda, pero para su mala fortuna no había nadie con esas descripciones, solo encontró a un niño de características extrañas dos orejas sobre su cabeza garras por uñas en pies y manos, ojos color chocolate y una esponjosa cola moviéndose para todos lados, no mayor que su ahijado rubio tal vez un año menor.

Jiraiya: aaaa maldito Gaki, ¿como se te ocurre leer cosas no aptas para un mocoso?

XXX: cállese que usted es un viejo pervertido.

Jiraiya: ¿que acaso no sabes quien soy? yo soy el domador de los sapos, la tierra tiembla y las damas suspiran al escuchar mi nombre, soy un ninja muy poderoso, soy Jiraiya el sanin de los sapos.

XXX: si como no mas bien Ero sanin.

Jiraiya: ¿Qué has dicho?

XXX: aparte de pervertido, eres sordo.

Makarov: (enojado) Luis! Aquí no te enseñamos a actuar asi.

Luis: (sonriendo) lo siento jiji san.

Jiraiya: (pensando) no, no me lo creo este chico tiene Chakra, pero lo que mas me desconcierta es que sonríe igual que Minato.

Makarov: Jiraiya ¿sucede algo?

Jiraiya: oye Makarov, ¿hace cuanto este chico es viviendo aquí?

Makarov: desde recién nacido ya que lo encontramos en Howlcity una loba lo encontró junto a un (sorprendido) Nina de la hoja.

Jiraiya: no me lo creo, (pensando) espera amenos de que, su abuelo biológico se Kosaka sama, eso quiere decir que este chico es… el Hijo de Minato, eso explica las grandes cantidades de Chakra que siento en el, si mas no recuerdo el clan Kosaka y los Uzumaki son famosos por las grandes cantidades de Chakra que albergan sus miembros.

Makarov: se lo que estas pensando Jiraiya, y créeme que podría ser una posibilidad, pero mientras sea así de pequeño su madre no lo dejara salirse de aquí.

Fin del Flashback.

Jiraiya: pero como has crecido Gaki.

Luis: ¿E… Ero sanin?

Jiraiya: esta vez te lo perdonare, pero mírate estas hecho todo un hombre.

Luis: lo se.

Minato ya había termino de sellar el gremio, lo cual enfureció a Natsu por pensar que el gremio había sido destruido, pero luego le explicaron que eso era algo parecido a un medio de transporte lo cual lo mareo y dejo de pelear, mientras Minato escuchaba curioso la platica de ero sanin y el chico.

Paso un rato donde colocaron el gremio cerca de el bosque de la muerte ya que por la fama de Fairy tail lo mas conveniente no era tenerlos cerca de la ciudad de Konoha.

Minato: Jiraiya sensei, ¿de donde conoce al chico?

Esto tomo por sorpresa al peliblanco como podría decirle a su alumno que había encontrado a su hijo hace un par de años y no haberle dicho.

Jiraiya: (nervioso) fue en una de mis investigaciones sobre tu hijo, digamos que el Gaki me cayo bien.

Minato: ya veo, pero sabe me gustaría conocerlo ya que por alguna extraña razón lo siento muy familiar y me di cuenta de que tiene un Chakra muy fuerte y es el único con Chakra de todo el gremio.

Jiraiya: (pensando) si supieras quien es en realidad Minato. (Fuera del pensamiento) pues es verdad que tienen una inmensa cantidad de Chakra similar a la de Naruto.

Minato: eso crei, cree que el podría ser…

Jiraiya: no lo se.

Minato: bueno espero que pueda encontrarlo algún dia.

Jiraiya: (pensando) eso será mas pronto de lo que esperas.

Mientras tanto Kushina estaba bastante callada todo el camino miro al pelinegro y lo sintió muy familiar.

Kushina: (pensando) este chico es me hace tan familiar, pero no recuerdo por que.

Naruto: oe Ka san te encuentras bien.

Kushina: (sonriendo) claro Naruto kun.

Naruto: otou san y Ka san están actuando muy extraño.

Mientras nuestro pelinegro favorito (NO, FAN GIRLS NO ES SASUKE) cargaba a la que a ahora era la pequeña Wendy.

Luis: no tengo idea de que es lo que hare con una niña de 1 año.

Entonces una mano se pone en su hombro.

Cana: no estas solo, yo te ayudare.

Luis: gracias Cana chan.

Ur: recuerda que no estas solo.

Luis: Mamá.

Entonces Wendy comenzó a despertar.

Luis: (sonriendo) buenos días.

Wendy: iiiiiiiaaaaaaa. Se despierta feliz intentando tomar la cara de nuestro lobistico amigo.

Luis: que bueno que estas bien Wendy chan.

Wendy: pa. pa.

Luis se quedo helado con esa frase.

Wendy: .

Luis: (feliz) si Wendy chan soy tu padre.

Así pasaron los días y para Luis no fue tan malo como le dijeron que era la paternidad. Ya que le dijeron que era mucho sufrimiento el criar un niño pero todo salió mejor que nunca por que Wendy no era una niña llorona al contrario le gustaba jugar con Happy y Safira, esta última la trataba como su hermanita menor.

Una tarde en la torre Hokage estaba platicando Makarov, Jiraiya y Minato.

Minato: eso es lo que le pido Makarov sama.

Makarov: suena interesante Minato.

Jiraiya: eso creo.

Makarov: esta bien tienes mi permiso.

Minato: anbu! Localice a Kakashi Hatake y Kurenai Yuhi .

Anbu: claro hokage sama.

Cercas del centro de Konoha una pareja de una ojiroja con un peli plata paseaban en su día libre.

Kurenai: me alegra que al fin podamos tener un día libre para nosotros dos mi colmillito blanco.

Kakashi: a mi también me alegra nai chan.

Pero parece que esas palabras les arruinaron la salida.

Anbu: Yuhi san, Hatake san el hokage requiere su presencia en la torre Hokage.

Kurenai: (molesta) ¿por que siempre nos pasa lo mismo?. Inflando los cachetes como niña chiquita.

Kakashi: tranquila nai chan te prometo que podremos pasarla mejor mañana en la noche.

Kurenai: siempre sabes como complacerme.

Kakashi: bueno será mejor que vayamos con sensei ya que no lo podemos hacer esperar.

Y ambos se dirigieron a la torre hokage.

Minato: espero que esos 2 no tarden.

Jiraiya: Minato ya llegan.

En eso llaman a la puerta apareciendo Kurenai y Kakashi.

Kakashi: ¿sensei no s necesita para algo?

Minato: lamento interrumpir si dia libre chicos pero necesito que me hagan un favor.

Kurenai: ¿y de que se trata hokage sama?

Minato: verán necesito que entrenen Luis san.

Kakashi: esta hablando del chico de características animales.

Minato: así es Kakashi.

Kurenai: ¿pero eso para que acaso tiene Chakra?

Minato: así es Kurenai, ese chico me sorprendió, ya que en el puede sentir una gran cantidad de Chakra parecida a la de mis hijos.

Kurenai: entonces esto será interesante.

En eso llaman a la puerta y aparece Luis junto a Cana esta última cargando a la pequeña Wendy.

Luis: Hokage sama, ¿para que me necesita?

Minato: Luis te presente a tu sensei Kurenai Yuhi.

Kurenai: ¿pero que? ¿Qué pasara con mi equipo?

Minato: Kureani tu equipo hace mucho se convirtió en Chunin aunque hagan misiones juntos eso no significa que sigan siendo tus alumnos pero, necesito que entrenes a este chico siento que no te decepcionara.

Kurenai se iba a rehusar pero Minato continúo.

Minato: y como todos sabemos que un equipo es de 3 integrantes Kakashi será el 3 miembro de tu equipo.

Kurenai: esta bien, bueno Luis chan por lo que veo tu esposa e hija están contigo, si quieren pueden venir a ver el entrenamiento.

Mientras Luis y Cana estaban sonrojados Wendy estaba riéndose a más no poder.

Minato: disculpa jovencita, podría cargar a la niña.

Cana mira a Luis y este asiente dejando que el Hokage cargue a la niña, entonces esta comenzó a reírse.

Kurenai: bueno Luis chan será mejor que nos vayamos a entrena.

Luis: hai.

Pasaron los días y muchas veces los miembros del gremio y los equipos mas conocidos de Konoha miraban el progreso de Luis ante 2 Jounin como tutores y compañeros de equipo.

Una tarde en el campo de entrenamiento numero 5, 2 siluetas peleaban contra un moreno con características animales.

XXX: esta vez no te escaparas Luis. Dijo un peliplata cortando el cuello de el moreno pero para su sorpresa. Sustitución.

xXx: Kakashi detrás de ti.

Luis: ice – maker spear.

El chico comenzó a atacar al Jounin ciclope sin contemplaciones hasta que logro darle una estocada pero para su mala suerte desapareció en un jutsu de Sustitución.

Luis: mierda.

Entonces Luis comenzó a marearse y a sentir como sus fuerzas.

Luis: maldición esto debe de ser un maldito genjutsu, como romperlo.

Kurenai: no podrás. De pronto unas platas lo atraparon dejándolo inmovilizado.

Luis: que es esto.

Kurenai: tu perdición Luis chan, parece que has perdido. Cuando paso el Kunai el sujeto exploto.

Luis: no les será tan fácil sensei.

Kurenai: cuando creo el clon explosivo.

Mientras Luis peleaba con ambos sensei, este recibía las ordenes de Shigure de cómo actuar.

Luis: bueno es hora.

Kakashi: estas acorralado Luis ya no puedes salir.

Kurenai: ríndete y haznos las cosas mas fáciles.

Luis:!OKAMIGAN!

Kakashi/Kurenai: ¿que es eso? ¿Un dojutsu?

Los ojos de Luis que eran color índigo sufrieron un cambio, la pupila se volvió rasgada, lo cual le daba ese toque salvaje que enloqueció a las chicas.

Luis: ¿listos? Por que yo si. Este desapareció y metio a Kurenai en un Genjutsu.

Genjutsu.

Kakashi: Kurenai se que estamos en medio de una pelea con Luis, pero no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza.

Kurenai: (sonrojada) Kakashi. Ya que se estaba arrodillando.

Kakashi: te casarías con migo.

Kurenai: si, si y otro si.

Fuera del Genjutsu.

Kakashi: ¿no fuiste algo cruel con ella?

Luis: no lo creo además parce feliz.

Kakashi: sabes que te matara cuando ella salga de ahí verdad.

Luis: si, bueno continuemos.

Asi continuaron por un par de minutos con puro Taijutsu mientras Kurenai seguía dentro del Genjutsu. Pero por un descuido de KAKASHI.

Luis: Jutsu secreto de la aldea de la hoja mil años de muerte.

Kakashi: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo . Entonces salió disparado y completamente blanco mientras se cubría su parte posterior con las manos.

Mientras todos tenían una cara de esta fue la pelea más ridícula que eh visto.

Ya pasado el dolor de trasero y la persecución por el genjutsu todos platicaban. Luis y Kakashi se habían vuelto como hermano mayor y menor.

XXX: Kakashi mi antiguo rival te reto a darle la vuelta a la aldea usando solo las rodillas y si no te gano hare 2000 flexiones.

Kakashi: (indiferente) ah perdón Guy dijiste algo.

Guy: (pensando y muy furioso) aaaa siempre esta con esa actitud de chico cool.

XXX: Luis kun.

Luis: mierda.

Kakashi: tranquilo oto chan solo hazlo como lo practicamos.

Luis: bien ni san.

XXX: vamos Luis kun te reto a una pelea y elevemos nuestra llama de la juventud al máximo.

Luis: (indiferente) ah perdón Lee dijiste algo.

Lee: (furioso) ahh Luis kun no podras tener esa actitud de chico cool para siempre.

Guy: ese es mi pupilo.

Lee: Guy sensei.

Guy: Lee.

Y de repente apareció un puesta de sol de tras de ellos.

Lee: Guy sensei.

Guy: Lee.

Y todos estaban con una imagen mental que no los dejaría dormir esta noche.

Mientras Luis se debatía mentalmente con su madre Shigure.

Mente del Luis.

Shigure: (furiosa) fuiste muy irresponsable Namikaze Luis.

Luis: ya ka san tranquilízate.

Shigure: (furiosa) expusiste tu dojutsu y que fue eso de Okamigan,

Luis: (sonrisa marca Namikaze) solo quería darle mi toque personal.

Shigure: (resignada) que hare contigo, pero bueno ya lo mostraste, ya no podemos hacer nada, bueno te veré mas al rato tu mujer te esta hablando tu futura esposa.

Luis: am jejeje adiuos ka san.

Fuera de la mente de Luis.

Luis: hola cana chan.

Cana: alguien estaba ansiosa de verte.

Wendy: papi, papi.

Luis: ¿que paso mi princesa?

Wendy: mami.

Luis: ¿Qué paso con tu mami?

Wendy: mami ana quele mucho.

Luis: si tu mami cana te quiere mucho.

Mientras a lo lejos una Rubia de busto generoso seguía deprimida.

XXX: se ve que es muy feliz mi pequeño Luis.

Jiraiya: ya te sientes mejor con lo que te dije Tsunade.

Tsunade: si Jiraiya, y ahora que lo veo se parece a los 2, tiene los ojos y el pelo de ella mientras que tiene la misma manera de ser que Minato… pero dime ¿cuando le dirás a Minato?

Jiraiya: cuando este chico muestre el poder completo de Shigure.

Tsunade: suena comprensible.

Con Minato y su familia.

Kushina: entonces crees que el pueda ser.

Minato: no lo creo amor, estoy seguro y mas con esa técnica que me mostro el Okamigan, si no me equivoco el nombre original de la técnica es Yasei no Hitomi, pero suena mejor Okamigan.

Kushina: sabes eh notado que Luis san tiene cierto parecido contigo cuando se rie.

Minato: eso es verdad, pero me alegra que Luis y Naruto se lleven bien.

Con Naruto.

Ino: vamos Naru kun ¿por que no me dices lo que estas pensando?

Naruto: por que me encanta ver tu carita cuando haces eso.

Ino: (molesta) huy eres un baka.

Naruto: ya tranquila me perdonas.

Ino: no.

Naruto: y si lo hago.

Ino: no te servirá.

Entonces Naruto hizo un henge transformándose en un zorrito de cara tierna que miraba a Ino con suplica.

Ino: huy tu ganas, por que te pones tan lindo.

Se termina el henge y vuelve a la normalidad.

Naruto: jejeje.

Fairy tail

Natsu: ahora si calzoncillosman te destruiré.

Gray: si claro de seguro ya se te fundió el cerebro de tanto fuego que usas.

Natsu: que, repite eso.

Y mientras estos 2 peleaban una peliazul junto a una peliblanca.

Juvia: ooo gray sama usted es tan varonil.

Hinata: maldita Ino cerda como se atreve a quitarme a mi Naruto kun.

En ese momento se acerco Erza a Natsu y Gray.

Erza: ustedes 2 más les vale no estar peleando.

Mirajane: déjalos divertirse Erza estamos al aire libre.

Gray/Natsu: Hai.

Mientras a lo lejos nuestro querido y muy amado emo (malditas Fan girls)

XXX: muy bien Sasuke ya sabes que hacer.

Sasuke: si Danzo Sama, voy a destruir a este chico nuevo y quitarle esos ojos ya que ese poder solo puede pertenecer a un Uchiha.

Danzo: asi es Uchiha, y una vez que lo matemos obtendrás el poder que es tuyo por derecho.

Sasuke: hai Danzo sama.

Danzo: muy bien conoces el plan, asi que apégate a el ahora puedes retirarte.

Fin

1.- ¿A que orden se referirá Jiraiya?

2.-¿Quiénes se imaginan que son los mencionados en dicha orden?

3.-¿Habra hecho bien Luis en utilizar el Okamigan en la pelea con Kurenai y Kakashi?

4.-¿Kakashi algún dia le dira a Kurenai si se quiere casar con el?

5.-¿De que tratara el plan de la momia inútil de Danzo?

6.-¿Les gusto que Wendy crea que Luis la trate como su hija y que este la acepte como tal?

7.-¿algun dia Lee y Guy le ganaran a la faceta cool de Kakashi y Luis?

Kachorro: bueno son varias preguntas espero que lo hayan disfrutado por que yo me diverti mucho.

Eri: nya, sobre todo en la parte donde Luis chan lee el Icha Icha de Jiraiya.

Kachorro: eso si fue gracioso.

Eri: bueno adiós, ahora me asegurare de que Kachorrito kun me cumpla lo prometido adiós.

Kachorro: esto seraun tiempo muy largo.


	5. La llegada de la princesa

Eri: hola chicos aquí Neko Eri, si se preguntan por que Kachorrito no esta escribiendo, no es que lo tenga atado a la cama, aun que eso me gustaría, pero lo que pasa es que Luisito tiene gripa.

Kachorro: (mormado) oda chicos, achu (hilo de moco sorbido) aaa.

Eri: (molesta) nya, Neko Eri dijo a Kachorrito que descanse pero no hace caso así que el me pidió que yo les cuente lo siguiente en Hermanos dimensionales ¿Qué les parece si comenzamos?

Kachorro: (mormado) Eri. (moco colgando)

Eri: si.

Kachorro: (mormado) cuéndame como quedo ed capidudo de hoy, (estornudo escandalozo) aaaaaaaaaaachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu .

Eri: (asqueada) iuuuuuuuu ensuciaste la pantalla, te la contare mientras comes tu sopita de pollo especial de Neko Eri.

Kachorro (mormado) como, digas.

Eri: bueno mientras le doy sopa a Kachorro ustedes disfruten del capitulo.

En e capitulo anterior.

El cuarto Hokage tiene sospechas de quien puede ser realmente Luis, al igual que Kushina, mientras que Jiraiya recuerda que conoció a Luis en Fiore cuando estaba asiendo una búsqueda del hijo del hijo de su pupilo, cuando se dio cuenta de quien era solo que no puede decir nada por el momento ya que prefiere que Luis se lo diga a Minato, mientras tanto Fairy Tail fue instalado cerca del bosque de la muerte ya que su fama de parranderos es muy grande y eso es un gran temor para la aldea, también el Cuarto Hokage les dijo a Kakashi y Kurenai que seria parte de un nuevo equipo donde Luis aprenderá de los dos mejores ninjas de Ninjutsu como Genjutsu.

Capitulo 5 la princesa llega.

Han pasado 3 semanas desde que los miembros de Fairy Tail llegaron a Konoha, en ese tiempo Minato ha intentado acercarse a Luis ya que el confirma que es su hijo, mas este no ha dicho lo contrario, como cortesía del Hokage hospedo a cada miembro de Fairy Tail en una casa de Konoha.

Es una hermosa noche en Konoha nuestros amigos se encuentran en total paz y tranquili…

(Gran explosión)

?: por haya van esos dos.

Xxx/xxX: (grito)Naruto! Luis!

Naruto: creo que ahora exageramos Luis.

Luis: si yo también.

XXX: Naruto te juro que cuando te atrape no estarás muy feliz. Decía cierta mujer de cabellos rojos mientras sus cabellos se levantaban dando aspecto a las colas del Kyubi.

Xxx: lo mismo va para ti Luis. Decía una mujer de cabello morado oscuro mientras detrás de ella aparecía un gran Lobo blanco.

Luis: dime como fue que acabamos en esto.

Flash back:

Era una mañana tranquila cuando se escucha que tocan la puerta en la casa de Luis.

Luis: ya voy.

Cuando abre se da cuenta de que es cierto chico Rubio con marcas zorrunas en las mejillas sonriendo.

Naruto: hoy es el día Luis. Decía mientras sonreía feliz mente.

Luis: ah cierto, pero ¿crees que será divertido?

Naruto: no te preocupes, te aseguro que te divertirás como nunca es probable que manden anbus por nosotros pero nunca me atraparan soy muy rápido.

Luis: te aseguro que yo puedo ser mas rápido que tu.

Naruto: Genial.

Xxx: que es genial. Se escucha la voz de una mujer.

Luis: (asustado) aaaa bu… buenos di…días mamá.

Naruto: (intimdado) buenos di… días Ur san.

Ur: Buenos días Naruto san, pero no me han respondido. Sonreía causando miedo a nuestros jóvenes amigos.

Luis: (asustado) so… solo una salida de amigos ver… verdad Naruto.

Naruto: ha… hai.

Ur: bueno mas les vale mantenerse alejados de los problemas okey.

Luis/Naruto: hai.

Campo de entrenamiento numero 7.

Naruto: muy bien Luis para que podamos hacer eso! Tienes que aprender el Kage bunshin no jutsu.

Luis: Naruto tengo practicándolo 5 días y puedo hacer 15 clones perfectos.

Naruto: lo se así como yo eh estado practicanta tus movimientos salvajes.

Luis: jeje pero mis movimientos son más sencillos.

Naruto: muy bien será mejor preparar todo consigue 3 lémures y papeles bomba.

Luis: hai.

Naruto: mientras yo conseguiré las bocinas gigantes y los 40 litros de pintura.

Luis/Naruto: (sincronía) Kage bunsin no jutsu. Dijeron mientras aparecían 20 clones de cada uno.

Naruto: bien saben que hacer.

Clones Hai.

Mientras nuestros clones conseguían en el centro de Konoha varias mujeres se preparaban para el gran festival donde las mujeres se vestirían para impresionar a sus chicos.

Xxx: oye cana ¿ya le dijiste a Luis?

Cana: aun no Ino.

Ino: yo le dije a Naruto y dijo que si, pero no lo encuentro.

Mientras llegaban 3 mujeres con mas chicas.

Ur: si buscas a Luis esta mañana Luis y Naruto se fueron a entrenar.

Kushina: me alegra que nuestros si hijos se lleven tan bien.

Ur: también se que son muy competitivos.

Xxx: espero que no se apaguen sus llamas de la juventud. Dijo una castaña con conguitos en la cabeza.

Ino: TenTen te esta afectando la actitud de Lee y Guy.

TenTen: no maldición. Decía mientras un aura depresiva la cubría.

Tsunade: me pregunto donde estará el chico ahora.

Erza: no se preocupe por Luis o Naruto ellos no han de tardar.

En la torre hokage en medio de 2 juegos de Shoji cortesía de Jiraiya, Minato, Makarov, Shikamaru.

Minato: espero que Naruto no haga locuras hoy. Decía mientras movía una pieza.

Shikamaru: si el es muy problemático. Decía mientras ganaba la partida con el hokage. Parece que empate de nuevo.

Minato: eres muy bueno shika.

Mientras en el Makarov vs Jiraiya.

Jiraiya: así que el gaki hizo eso.

Makarov: si en el festival que hubo en Fairy Tail el hizo un escándalo sacando un apara tejo, creo que era una guitarra ele… eléctrica. Dijo mientras Jiraiya movía su pieza.

Jiraiya: no me gustaría saber que esos 2 Gakis juntos.

Makarov: creo que gane. Decía sonriente.

Jiraiya: a mira Natsu esta incendiando el gremio.

Makarov volteo rápido por que su amado gremio estaba en llamas pero no había nada cuando volteo Jiraiya había volteado el tablero con una sonrisa.

Jiraiya: parece que mi movimiento de piesas te tiene en aprieto.

Makarov: tramposo.

Jiraiya: yo no hago trampa.

Makarov hizo crecer su mano y aplasto a Jiraiya.

Jiraiya: tregua.

Mientras con Luis y Naruto.

Xxx: (molesto) jefe esta tramando algo.

Naruto: (nervioso) Ko… konohamaru veras.

Konohamaru: (molesto) no puedo creerlo.

Luis: mierda tendremos que noquearlo.

Konohamaru: (emocionado) no puedo creer la genialidad de su plan, permítanme unirme.

Naruto: no.

Konohamaru: pero ¿por que jefe?

Luis: deja que el pequeño se una.

Konohamaru: gracias

Luis: pero tendrás que buscar a un gorila helado de la montaña.

Konohamaru: a la orden.

Naruto: muy astuto.

LLEGO LA TARDE.

Minato: buenas tardes pueblo de Konoha hoy se celebra este festival al que le doy comienzo.

Así comenzó el gran festival las chicas de Fairy tail ya tenían a sus parejas para pasar la tarde al igual que las kunoichi a excepción de Ino y Cana que estaban buscando a sus ¨novios¨

Cana: donde estará. Decía cana que estaba vistiendo un kimono color azul cielo, con bordados morados y flores lilas.

Ino: ¿aun no aparecen?. Vestía un kimono color morado con flores rosas.

Ur: no se preocupen chicas ya aparecerán. Kimono color blanco con arreglos odrados.

Wendy: ablita!. La pequeña Wendy vestía kimono azul liso.

Ur: hola Wendy chan. Decía mientras cargaba a la niña llenándola de besos.

Mientras encima de la torre hokage.

Naruto: ya acomodaste todo.

Luis: si los papeles bombas están bien colocados, el proyector, la pantalla, los botes de pintura los animales, las bocinas las guitarras y ya esta todo.

Naruto comencemos.

(explosion)

Mientras en el techo se miraba una gran pantalla que proyectaba una pelea dos figuras totalmente conocidas para Konoha y el gremio de Fairy Tail.

Naruto: esta es no será la ultima vez que nos enfrentamos. Decía Naruto vistiendo un chaleco naranja abierto que dejaba ver el cuerpo trabajado del chico, pantalón naranja, una mascara como la de Kakashi y un sobrero de paja.

Luis: lo mismo digo. Respondía Luis usando un gi negro que dejaba ver lo trabajado que estaba su torso, con una gabardina blanca gastada, tenia una katana al costado y su pelo amarrado en cola (atuendo de amidamaru shamanking)

Mientras los aldeanos pensaban que eran una película como unos cuantos ninjas, mientras que los shinobis, que conocían a este par sabían que algo tramaban.

Ur: (pensando) ¿que intentas probar Luis?

Kushina: (pensando molesta) si llegas a causar algún daño Naruto lo lamentaras.

Volviendo con Luis y Naruto. Estos compartían estocadas con sus espadas las cueles eran repelidas por otras estocadas del contrincante hasta que se dieron una estocada dejando rasguños en los brazos pecho y mejillas.

Naruto: eres bueno.

Luis: igual tu.

Estos dos se miraban a distancia causando completo suspenso en los observantes.

Minato: (pensando) no vayas a hacer enojar a tu madre Naruto.

Jiraiya: (pensando) Gakis.

Makarov: (pensando) Luis, espero que tengas una buena excusa.

Volviendo al momento tenso.

Luis y Naruto se mandaban miradas discretas hasta que sacaron Kunais de sus ropas arrojándolos a los objetivos, a ojos de los observadores iban directos a ambos contrincantes pero no. Al impactar los kunais golpearon los botones de encendido de las bocinas que soltaron un chirrido.

Naruto: buenas noches Konoha espero que este disfrutando de esto que Luis y yo tenemos preparado.

Eri: Luisito dice que pongan la canción para saber.

Lostprophets- Shinobi vs Dragon ninja watch?v=LO1ftoRREW4

Got it all too high  
got it figured out,  
i wanna do whatever  
laugh until september  
and i seem to think that you are one to be with me  
maybe i was wrong  
u were moving on  
and i sit and wonder  
falling under  
get my way or nothing will move on  
everyone has gone  
you feel so empty, but i've got me a friend  
and i like it  
and i know u say i can care for someone  
but are you that clever that you smile forever?  
if its something like here  
coz i just don't feel it  
baby its a treaty  
maybe you are not her  
and i sit and wonder, falling under  
get my way or nothing will move on  
everyone has gone.  
you feel so empty, but i've got me a friend  
and i like it, ooooooh!  
say now, got it for all of me  
answer why  
Laugh untill september,  
And I seem to think that you were oncehere with me

Konoha estallo en aplausos ante dicha canción y los músicos.

Naruto: Luis ahora.

Luis lanzo kunais soltando a los animales que comenzaron a hacer alboroto, mientras detrás de ellos aparecieron 3 lémures uno delgado de color gris, otro mas bajo y relleno color ceniza y uno pequeño que se robo los corazones de las chicas mientras bailaban una canción que decía.

I liked moved, move, we Like the move!

I liked moved move, we like the…

move!

Si, si son Julian, Morise y Morth.

Lenguaje lémur.

Julian: míralos Morise me aplauden a mi.

Morise: no creo que sea a usted.

Julian: como no va ser a mi, yo soy el rey y como rey debo recibir aplausos.

Morise: creo que los aplausos son para Morth.

Morth: siiii, me gustan los mangos.

Volviendo con Naruto y Luis.

Luis: llego la hora del gran final.

Naruto /Luis: estilo de fuego – luz de luciérnaga.

De repente 2 luces aparecieron en el cielo.

Luis: estilo de fuego- jutsu bola de fuego.

Esta bola impacto en la luces causando que explotaran apareciendo dando como apariencia al final del de un zorro y un lobo peleando.

Naruto: un toque original.

Luis: gracias.

Con sus amigos.

Minato: (pensando) vaya no paso nada malo.

Kushina: (pensando) eso fue hermoso.

Ino/Cana: (pensando) con que por eso no los encontrábamos.

Makarov/Jiraiya: (pensando) gaki te superaste.

Ur: por lo menos no hizo desastre.

Natsumi: lindas luces mira otou san ka san.

Wndy: lindo.

Cana: te gusta Wendy chan.

Mientras Luis y Naruto.

Naruto: listo para la verdadera acción.

Luis: listo.

Naruto y Luis lanzaron kunais y bañaron el monte hokage causando que todos los 4 hokages inmortalizados en piedra fueran pintados como payasos y de paso bañaron a personas con pintura.

Luis y Naruto: jajajaja valio la pena.

Mientras que detrás de ellos aparecieron dos mujeres que fueron las que estaban mas sucias que las demás personas.

Kushina: Naruto. Su pelo se empezó a elevar como las colas del kyubi.

Ur: Luis ese traje me costo mucho dinero y era blanco.

Luis: si lose ahora es verde, rosa, azul, amarillo.

Ur/Kushina: corran si no, no vivirán para contarlo.

Luis y Naruto sudaban frio y nomas se miraba a dos chicos uno con armadura de samurái y uno con un traje naranja corriendo por sus vidas.

Fin del flashback.

Naruto: Luis.

Luis se detuvo prestando atención a su amigo.

Naruto: corre yo recibiré la paliza solo sálvate.

Luis: Naruto, no puedo dejar que mi camarada caiga, no te dejare.

Naruto: lo sabia asi que.

Naruto golpea a Luis dejándolo tendido en el suelo.

Luis: ugh, maldito.

Naruto: Gamakishi.

Apareció una rana frente a el.

Gamakishi: Si amo Naruto

Naruto: llévatelo y escóndelo.

Gamakishi: a la orden.

Luis: no te atrevas rana, no puedo dejar a mi amigo recibir esa paliza solo.

Gamakishi: no se preocupe, el amo Naruto sabe lo que hace.

Mientras Luis se alejaba con Gamakishi Naruto se encontraba frente a las féminas furiosas.

Kushina: estas listo para tu castigo Naruto.

Naruto: no me queda opción tendré que usar la una de mis técnicas mas poderosas.

Kushina: ni si quiera que se te pase por la cabeza el atacar a tu madre.

Naruto: ataque del tigre caído.

Kushina esperando el ataque de su hijo al igual que Ur se dieron cuenta que Naruto estaba de rodillas mientras imploraba perdón.

Naruto: gomen, gomen, gomenasai.

A lo lejos Luis estaba montado en el hombro de Gamakishi, mientras se escucha un grito desgarrador.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!

Luis: (pensando) Naruto, hermano tú sacrificio estará por siempre en mi mente.

Pero justo cuando estaban apunto de ocultarse la rana desapareció.

Luis: (preocupado) o no si Gamakishi desapareció, quiere decir que dejaron inocente a Naruto.

Shigure: yo también te voy a castigar Luis.

Apareciendo aun lado de el.

Luis: ¿pero por que?

Shigure: ensuciaste el monte hokage, donde esta el rostro de tu padre.

Mientras estos hablaban, Kushina y Ur buscaban a Luis para apalearlo y cuando llegan Kushina se queda sorprendida.

Kushina: ¿quien eres y por que tienes esa apariencia?

Shigure: vaya Kushina ¿acaso ya te olvidaste de tu amiga?

Kushina: ¿Cómo se que no es un henge el que estas usando?

Shigure: si eso crees intenta quitarlo.

Pero cuando lo intento este no desaparecía.

Kushina: eso quiere decir que si eres tu, y el es el hijo de…

Shigure: asi es pero, no soy yo, solo soy una pequeña parte de lo que en realidad era Shigure pero por ahora les propongo algo.

Kushina/Ur: ¿Qué es?

Luis estaba sudando frio.

Shigure: el castigo de mi hijo.

Volviendo a Konoha.

Minato: es extraño creo que un no los atrapan.

Jiraiya: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

Grito de dolor y sufrimiento: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Volviendo con las mujeres.

Volviendo a la aldea Kushina tenía unas palabras en la cabeza.

Flash back…

Kushina: debemos decirle a Minato tal vez pueda hacer algo.

Shigure: de momento, no hagas nada ya que quiero que Luis demuestre lo que vale, por favor no digas nada a Minato kun.

Kushina: pero Minato kun ha sufrido mucho por la busca de su hijo.

Shigure: lo se Kushina.

Fin del Flashback…

Mi nato al percatar se de cómo traían a Naruto y Luis se asusto.

Minato: (preocupado) Kushina hime, ¿es normal que haya un pequeño fantasma blanco saliendo de la boca de los chicos?

Kushina: (molesta) ¿que intentas decirme?

Minato: nada (nervioso) jejeje.

Volviendo con Luis y Naruto

Luis: Naruto amigo nunca te olvidare.

Naruto: hay algo que quería decirte y es que yo se que tu eres mi…

Tsunade: háganse a un lado. Cargo energía raiton en sus manos que estaban en los pecho de los chicos. (grito) Despejen. Al momento de descargarla en el pecho de Naruto y Luis.

Naruto: no, yo me quiero ir.

Luis: Luz no te oscurezcas aquí en la tierra hay mucho dolor.

Naruto/Luis: KAMI AYUDAME!

Tsunade: su pulso volvió parecen estables, pero me gustaría tenerlos en observación.

Luis: (asustado) ¿en que?

Tsunade: si quisiera llevarlos al hospital para.

Luis: (asustado) nooooooooooooooo, agujas, medicamentos, gritos desgarradores, comida desabrida, Sakura!.

Sakura: oye idiota eso no me agrado.

Tsunade: ¿Por qué esta aterrado?

Ultear: le dije que no mirara el hospital sangriento 3 el regreso del payaso Eso y no me hizo caso.

Mientras nuestros amigos eran llevados al hospital de manera involuntaria por parte de Luis, 3 2 siluentas rubias claras de ser un muchacho y una chica de 20 años, el con un gorro verde singular, su espada y escudo a la espalda, con una camiza verde y un pantalon café, sin mencionar su pergaminos donde carga todas sus armas. La chica de ojos azules y larga cabellera rubia que caia libremente en su espalda, llevaba vestido un atuendo de difícil de describir para el autor (imaginen a Kasumi de DoA) en color morado.

Xxx: parece que hemos llegado.

En las puertas.

Nuestros guardias siempre alertas.

XXX: disculpa donde podemos encontrar a Jiraiya sama.

Kotetsu: (despertando asustado) alto ahí identifíquese.

Zelda: am Princesa Zelda del reino de Hyrule.

Link: Link el guardia de la princesa.

Hayate: por favor pasen si mas recuerdo están en el hospital.

Ya en una caminata larga Makarov y Jiraiya se pusieron mudos un momento.

Jiraiya: Makarov.

Makarov: lo se están por llegar.

En ese instante se abre la puerta dejando ver a los chicos con las descripciones anteriores.

Makarov: vaya pero si es Zelda la princesa de Hyrule, a que debemos su presencia.

Zelda: vaya Maestro no esperaba encontrarlo aquí.

Makarov: es un gusto volverte a ver hija, pero dime a que se debe tu visita.

Zelda: pues vera … espere no puede ser (sorprendida) eres tu.

Jiraiya: si soy yo hermosura, pero no hay por que…

Zelda-Jiraiya- pase de largo

Jiraiya: (deprimido en una esquina) otra vez fui ignorado por una bella chica.

Mientras zelda se habría paso entre las personas ahí, se dispuso a abrazar al joven lobo lo cual puso a cana algo celosa.

Zelda: no puedo creerlo, en verdad eres tu Luis chan.

Luis: bumbumbumbubmubmub.

Zelda: perdón no te entiendo.

Cana: (celosa) pues lo entenderías mejor, si lo aparataras de tus melones.

Zelda: huy perdón Luis chan.

Luis respira agitadamente, mientras su madre sonríe por dicha escena.

Ur: hace mucho que no la mirábamos su alteza.

Zelda: Ur san no hay necesidad, de que me llame con tanta formalidad.

Ur: ¿y a que debemos tu visita?

Zelda: venia a hablar con Jiraiya sama unos temas sumamente importantes, aunque me alegra verlos aquí y poder ver a mi querido Luis chan.

Luis: (feliz) también es un gusto verte Zelda.

Zelda: tenía mucho que no te miraba, la última vez creo que fue cuando dormimos juntos.

Cana: (furiosa) ¿queeeee? Escúchame bien pedazo de perro pulgoso, ¿como es que me pudiste engañar a mi? a quien juraste amor, como pudiste.

Zelda: engañar, pero si nomas dormíamos juntos aunque en algunas ocasiones nos bañábamos juntos.

Hubo un inmundo chorrero de sangre por todos lados a excepción de Luis, que el entendía bien a zelda y Jiraiya no para de escribir mientras tenia cara de pervertido y una Tsunade totalmente furiosa se para detrás de el.

Kushina: ¿quieres que nos arreglemos aquí o en la casa Minato?

Minato estaba temblando.

Tsunade: se puede saber ¿que estas haciendo Jiraiya? (ya sabiendo de que se trataba.)

Jiraiya: sacando mi nuevo ejemplar el paraíso de lo salvaje, donde el protagonista es moreno rasgos animales su nombre es Riz y tiene a una novia hermosa castaña de nombre Sara mientras que un dia se entera que un viejo amor se aparece rubia de grandes dotaciones llamada Estela.

Con esto Último solo se vio a Jiraiya atravesando la ventana del hospital, y a Tsunade con su puño hacia enfrente, mientras los demás miraban con una gota en la nuca.

Cana: dime ¿que relación tienes con Luis kun?

fin

Eri: Neko eri espera que les haya gustado.

Kachorro: achu!, abi si be gusto, oye Eri adonde vas (sorbiendo el hilo de moco)

Eri sale con un traje de enfermera meneando las caderas y su cola se movía de un lado para otro de manera sexy.

Eri: neko eri sabe que ah Kachorrito siempre le gustaron las enfermeras, que tal me veo.

Kachorro: auxilioooooooooooo!

Eri: hora de un tratamiento manual!

Censurado.

Fin.


	6. dragones aparaciones y hospital

Kachorro: hola a todos.

Eri: Hola hemos vuelto.

Kachorro: y les tengo una noticia.

Eri: ESTOY EMBARAZADA!

Kachorro: claro que no.

Eri: eres un aguafiestas.

Kachorro: ya la noticia es que hoy actualizare varios de mis fics.

Eri: Oye.

Kachorro: si.

Eri: que te parece si jugamos para queme dejes embarazada.

Kachorro: no quiero ser padre aun.

Eri: vamos te gustara.

Kachorro: dije que te alejes, auxilio.

Cap. 6 dragones, apariciones y un regreso al hospital.

Una mañana normal en Konoha.

XXX: (asustado) no aleja eso de mi nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo.

xXx: vamos Luis si no fue para tanto.

Xxx: Sakura chan, creo que exageraste con la anestesia. Decía el rubio mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca.

Sakura: ¿que quieres decir?

Naruto: pues, que no debiste golpearlo en la cabeza, para poder ponerle el suero.

Sakura: ahora que me acuerdo, a ti también te toca el suero.

Naruto: espera Sakura chan, Ino chan es mi enfermera noooooooooooooooooooooo.

Mientras los chicos dormían, Tsunade y las madres de los respectivos pacientes entraban a la habitación para ver a una Sakura haciéndole guardia a los chicos para evitar que hicieran sus locuras.

Tsunade: ¿como se encuentran Sakura?

Sakura: bueno, les acabo de administrar el suero, los chicos platicaron tanto que se quedaron dormidos, el primero fue Naruto y Luis le siguió después. Dijo sonriendo.

Tsunade: bueno te venia a decir que puedes tomar tu descanso, Kushina y Ur se quedaran con sus hijos.

Xxx: kura.

Sakura: (emocionada) huy Wendy chan, te vez preciosa con la ropita que te compramos.

Ur: la niña esta inquieta y quiere ver a su papi.

Sakura: quien diría que un par de bakas como ellos, en realidad sean tan buenas personas Luis es un padre muy cariñoso verdad.

Ur: el daría la vida por su hija.

Kushina: eso demuestra que será un gran padre. (pensando) se parece tanto a ustedes Minato y Shigure.

Mientras en la casa de Luis cierta castaña pensaba en las palabras de cierta princesa.

Flashback.

Cana: dime ¿que relación tienes con Luis kun?

Zelda: ¿y tu nombre es? Perdón.

Cana: soy Cana Alberna, novia de Luis Kun.

Zelda: es un gusto conocerte, los dos años que viví con Luis chan siempre me hablo de ti.

Cana: (impresionada) dos años, a ver pulgoso explícate.

Luis: (nervioso) bueno pues.

Zelda: ¿por que no vamos a hablar a la cafetería? ahí podre aclarar todas tus dudas. Dijo mientras sonreía.

Cana: (molesta) claro.

Zelda: oh antes de que lo olvide, adiós Luis chan espero que podamos pasar un momento como lo hacíamos antes. Dijo para darle un pequeño roce de labios.

Cana: (pensando) lagartona.

Zelda: nos vamos.

Tsunade: Ino quiero que descanses Sakura se encargara de cuidar a Naruto y Luis.

Ino: pero Tsunade sama, yo quería cuidar a mi Naru kun.

Tsunade: lo se Ino, pero necesito que estén tranquilos ambos y sin distracciones.

Ino: bueno solo deje despedirme de el.

Naruto: no te preocupes Ino chan estaré bien.

Ino: solo no hagas enojar a la frente de marquesina. Dándole un beso en los labios.

Naruto: no lo hare, ahora ve y descansa Ino hime.

Por el lado de Luis.

Wendy: papi.

Luis: tranquila princesa, no estoy lastimado.

Ur: Wendy chan, será mejor irnos, papi necesita descansar.

Wendy: (aferrada a Luis) no quiero.

Luis: princesa, hazle caso a tu abuelita.

Wendy: (aferrada Luis) queo quedame.

Luis: no estaré mucho tiempo aquí, te prometo que cuando este bien te llevare a comer todo el helado que quieras. Decía mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Wendy: (feliz) si.

Ur: Luis no la malcríes.

Luis: jejeje.

Ultear: bueno espero que no le seas infiel a Cana chan aquí.

Luis: cállate monstro además nunca lastimaría a cana chan.

Ultear: seguro, por que aquí hay muchas enfermeras y muy lindas.

En la cafetería estaban tres personas.

Cana: ahora si puedes responder a mi pregunta.

Zelda: (confundida) ¿pregunta?

Cana: (pensando molesta) entupidas rubias de pechos enormes.

En un consultorio.

Xxx: (estornudo) achu!

XxX: salud Tsunade sama.

Tsunade: gracias Shizune.

Shizune: se siente bien.

Tsunade: si gracias, creo que alguien habla de mi.

Volviendo a la cafetería.

Zelda: ah ya lo recordé, bueno Luis chan es como mi hermanito.

Cana: (molesta) ¿y como es que besas a tu hermano en los labios?

Zelda: tranquila, Cana no pienso quitarte a Luis chan, por ahora.

Cana: ¿que dices?

Zelda: (aires de superioridad) si digo que Luis chan necesita a una mujer, no una niña.

Cana: (molesta) pero si la que actúa como niña eres tu.

Zelda: lo que quiero decir es que Luis chan, tiene un corazón de oro y yo no permitiré que cualquier chica llegue y lo lastime.

Cana: bueno no has respondido a mi pregunta.

Zelda: ya lo dije es como mi hermanito, ahora yo quiero saber de ti, como se conocieron y por que aprecias tanto a Luis chan.

Cana: hagamos esto, yo te cuento como lo conocí y tu me cuentas como lo conociste.

Zelda: suena bien, Link.

Link: si princesa.

Zelda: que hablamos de las formalidades.

Link: perdóname Zelda.

Zelda: bueno, puedes dar una vuelta yo me quedare a hablar con Cana.

Link: como ordenes Zelda.

Cuando se retiro.

Cana: se ve que es muy fiel.

Zelda: si lo es.

Cana: bueno a nuestro tema.

Cana le conto que conoció a Luis cuando este se enfrento a su padre, y que antes ella y el no se llevaban para nada bien y que se detestaban a morir, pero que todo cambio una vez que el la protegió de haber sido lastimada por el nieto del maestro del gremio, como Luis enloqueció y también como Cana lo calmo, también tomo en cuenta los días de entrenamiento con la anciana Polyushka y como fue su manera de despedirse cuando el y su familia volvieron a las montañas y como reaccionaron ambos al volverse a ver para esto habían pasado muchas risas por parte de las 2 chicas y 4 horas de platica.

Zelda: bueno veras yo lo conocí cuando me extravié en las montañas, en uno de sus entrenamientos Luis y Safira me encontraron y me llevaron a su cabaña donde fui atendida por Ur san y Ultear san.

Cana: no sabes como llegaste aquí.

Zelda: eso es algo complicado de explicar, te lo diré después si te agarro más confianza.

Cana: esta bien, puedes seguir con tu historia.

Zelda: bueno, ellos me cuidaron y cuando desperté Ur san me dijo donde me encontraba y que Luis chan estuvo siempre pendiente de mi, al poco tiempo Luis chan y yo nos volvimos muy unidos ya que el tenia 14 años y su madre y hermana salían muy seguido de misiones al principio se quedaba una de ellas cuando me gane su confianza salieron ambas dejándonos a Luis chan y a mi, en ese entonces Luis chan me contaba todo lo que había vivido en Fiore contigo.

Cana: (sonrojada) ¿y que mas paso?

Zelda: bueno hubo un tiempo en que Luis chan se miraba muy deprimido, me dijo algo referente a una fecha creo que era 18, me dijo que ese día era muy especial para el así como nosotros también tenemos un día el cual es 24 por que ese día lo pude animar cada mes de cada año, así que ese día nosotros asíamos todo juntos mirábamos películas, comíamos dormíamos y (sonrojada) pocas veces nos bañamos juntos.

Cana: lo entiendo.

Zelda: también una vez le robe mientras dormía.

Cana: (celosa) ¿que tu que?

Zelda: si es que se miraba tan lindo y no pude resistirme.

Cana: (molesta) Zelda eres una.

Zelda: lo que no me espere fue que dijera un nombre… cana.

Cana: el dijo mi nombre.

Zelda: si, el en verdad te ama Cana.

Fin del flashback.

Cana: el me ama.

Mientras en el hospital las madres se habían ido y Naruto y Luis planeaban algo.

Naruto: listo.

Luis: claro.

Naruto/Luis: Kage bunshin no jutsu.

Delante de el aparecieron dos clones.

Luis: bien chicos quédense y duerman, nosotros queremos salir.

c. Luis: como ordene Jefe.

Naruto: toma. Dijo entregándole su ropa normal.

5 minutos después.

Luis: listo vámonos.

A los 10 minutos de haber salido ambos iban por los techos para evitar ser descubiertos.

Naruto: hare un clon con henge para que vaya al Ichikarus y nos compre Ramen cuanto dinero trais.

Luis: lo suficiente para 20 platos para los 2.

Naruto: (feliz) ósea que tu invitas.

Luis: (fastidiado) si como sea. Decía mientras llegaban a un lago.

Entre payasadas historias y asañas en sus respectivos hogares se terminaron los platos con ramen.

Luis: ufff eso estuvo muy bueno, tienes razón el de cerdo es el mejor.

Naruto: el de pollo no se queda atrás tampoco.

Auxilio!

Luis: ¿escuchaste eso?

Ayúdenme!

Naruto: pareciera como si un niño estuviera en aprietos.

Luis: vamos.

En el lugar donde pedían auxilio había 6 ladrones.

Ladrón 2: ¿oye crees que nos den dinero por su carne?

Ladrón 5: no seas estúpido, lo podríamos usar para trabajos forzados, imagínate la fuerza que tendrá cuando sea mas grande.

Ladrón 4: y si lo presentamos como criatura extraña y lo entrenamos.

Ladrón 3: ¿de que serviría?

Ladrón 2: piénsalo, podríamos ganar mucho dinero.

Ladrón 1: podríamos venderlo a un circo, o a un feudal que compre criaturas extrañas.

Ladrón 5: me gusta más tu idea, imagina lo que un feudal pagaría por un lagarto con alas y cuernos.

Entonces aparecen Naruto y Luis frente a los ladrones.

Luis: solo son ladrones.

Naruto: yo pensé que seria un mayor reto.

Ladrón 5: ¿hey críos que se supone que hacen aquí?

Ladrón 4 aparte somos uno de los grupos de ladrones mas temidos.

Luis: se quienes son.

Ladrón 1: (aparentemente el líder) me honra saber que el nombre de nuestro grupo haya llegado a oídos de Konoha.

Naruto: exacto, nos dieron la orden de que si mirábamos a un grupo de 6 individuos los golpearemos y los lleváramos al psicólogo, por que dice el líder esta enamorado de sus ladrones.

Ladrón 5: dejen en paz al jefecito y sus preferencias sexuales.

Ladrón 1: bueno ya que saben de mí, no los dejare ir, guapotes.

Luis: Naruto acabemos con estos asquerosos.

Naruto: creo que voy a vomitar.

Ladrón 1: atrápenlos! Ya quiero jugar con ellos esta noche.

Luis: quiero vomitar.

Naruto: acabemos con esto rápido.

3 minutos después.

Naruto: no aguantaron anda.

Luis: lo se solo son basuras asquerosas.

Ladrón 1: suéltenseme y los hare conocer el paraíso.

Naruto: no estoy interesado en ese paraíso gracias.

Luis: oye Naruto mira lo que encontré.

Naruto: que lagarto tan extraño.

Luis: Naruto es un dragón. Dijo viendo al ser de color morado con alas y cuernos dorados.

Naruto: ¿pero quien nos habrá pedido ayuda?

Dragón: yo lo hice.

Naruto: ¿hablo?

Dragón: claro, mi nombre es Spyro.

Naruto: bien Spyro, de donde vienes.

Spyro: lo que pasa es que me mandaron por comida para mis hermanos.

Luis: bueno ¿quieres que te ayudemos?

Spyro: con lo que hicieron es suficiente amigos, tal vez yo pueda hacer algo por ustedes, a mi padre le gustaría conocerlos.

Luis: bueno me alegraría conocer a tu padre Spyro.

Caminaron un poco y llegaron al lago donde estaban hace poco.

Luis: Naruto este es el lago donde estábamos.

Spyro: padre!

De pronto comenzó a temblar y se escucho un rugido ensordecedor mientras apareció un gran dragón de color café con varios cuernos y escamas filosas por todo el cuerpo.

Dragón: Spyro veo que has traído comida, pero sabes que para el clan de los dragones estos dos humanos es muy poco.

Naruto/Luis: (asustados) comida.

Spyro: no padre, ellos me ayudaron a traerle la comida, y me salvaron de unos ladrones.

Dragón: pido disculpas en nombre, mi nombre es Draco y soy el líder del clan de lo dragones.

Naruto: wow.

Draco: hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes.

Naruto: no Draco sama.

Luis: solo le trajimos de regreso al pequeño Spyro.

Draco: jajajajajajaja, ustedes chicos me caen bien déjenme hacerle una pregunta, ¿Qué harían con un gran poder?

Luis/Naruto: proteger a nuestros seres queridos, y no permitir que las persones sufran por el odio que han causado los demás.

Draco: muy buena respuesta, eso me lo confirma.

Luis: eh?

Draco: a lo que me refiero es que los dejare firmar el contrato con mi raza.

Naruto: pero yo ya tengo el contrato de los sapos.

Draco: no te preocupes, el contrato de los dragones es muy antiguo y no hay necesidad de utilizar Chakra en el, están dispuestos a aceptar el contrato con mi clan.

Luis/Naruto: si Draco sama.

Draco: digan sus nombres.

Naruto: Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

Luis: Kosaka Wolf Luis

Entonces varios dragones aparecieron.

Draco: Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto y Kosaka Wolf Luis repitan después de mi.

Draco: un caballero jura valor.

Naruto/Luis: un caballero jura valor.

Draco: Su corazón solo conoce la virtud.

Naruto/Luis: su corazón solo conoce la virtud.

Draco: su espada defiende a los indefensos.

Naruto/Luis: su espada solo defiende a los indefensos.

Draco: su fuerza sostiene al afligido.

Naruto/Luis: su fuerza sostiene al afligido.

Draco: su palabra solo habla verdad.

Naruto/Luis: su palabra solo habla verdad.

Draco: su ira desase la maldad.

Naruto/Luis: su ira desase la maldad.

…

Draco: bienvenidos sean Luis y Naruto al clan de los dragones.

Volviendo al hospital Cana, Ur, Ino, Kushina, Wendy, Minato y Natumi iban a la habitación de Naruto y Luis con unos platos de Ramen para que disfrutaran y cuando entraron encontraron a Kakashi, Sakura y Tsunade las 2 últimas furiosas mientras que el primero solo leía su libro.

Ur: ¿que pasa aquí?

Kakashi: a hola.

Minato: Kakashi que ocurrió.

Kakashi: bueno parece que Luis y Naruto escaparon mientras era el cambio de enfermera.

Minato: no quiero saber como acabaran ellos 2 por ellas 6.

Natsumi: ¿otou san donde esta Naruto ni san?

Kushina: el estará aquí las próximas 2 semanas te lo aseguro Natsumi chan.

Ur: al igual que Luis.

Cana/Ino: (pensando) espero que estés preparado para lo que viene amorcito.

Kakashi: esto no acabar bien.

Mientras nuestros amigos regresaban al hospital, 2 sujetos con capuchas blancas los observaban.

Xxx: estos chicos se ven divertidos ¿cuando atacaremos?

XxX: creo que lo mejor será esperar órdenes.

Xxx: podría usar una de mis bombas con un guardia para que veas que divertida es su muerte.

XxX: no.

Xxx: oh vamos veras que será muy divertido, ya quiero que empiece la diversión.

XxX: vamos o el se molestara.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA- grito desgarrador.

Kushina: me asegurare de que pasen las 2 semanas debidas en el hospital.

Luis: Naruto tu madre me asusta.

Ur: no te salvas de mi.

Naruto: a mi me asusta la tuya.

Ino/Cana: amorcito.

Luis: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo.

Naruto: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo.

Tsunade: déjennos algo de diversión.

Fin.

Kachorro: ¿quienes creen que sean los encapuchados de blanco?

Eri: yo se quienes son y ellos son.

Kachorro: (tapándole la boca) adiós no dejen de leer y comentar.


	7. La organizacion de la luz y una verdad

Eri: holis a todos, si se preguntan por que Kachorrito no esta presente no es por que lo tenga atado en la cama de manos y piernas.

Hababitacion de Kachorro

Kachorro: Eri pagaras por esto gata sexosa!

Computadora.

Eri: bueno creo que es hora de dejar que la historia se cuente, tengo quedarle de comer al atado, digo a mi amado.

Cap 8 La organización de la luz y una verdad sale a flote

Dos semanas después del contrato con los dragones un lobo y un zorro se alegraban de dejar el hospital ya que sus madres, sus novias, la abuela Tsunade y Sakura los habían dejado incapacitados por haberse escapado. Ahora todos sus amigos (los equipos de chunnin y los magos de Fairy tail) esperaban su salida.

Luis: esto se siente genial, aire fresco.

Naruto: y que lo digas amigo.

Luis: (susurrando)oye vamos al Ichiraku aaa.

Kushina: claro que no. Dijo molesta mientras jalaba las orejas de ambos.

Naruto: mamá pero sabes que no puedo vivir sin mi ración del Ichiraku.

Luis: además todos los doctores recomiendan un tazón al día.

Xxx: Tal vez todos los doctores pero yo soy la excepción.

Naruto: ¿pero abuela Tsunade?

Tsunade: no me digan vieja!

Luis: mis sentidos detectan que tu estas en los claros sesenta y. pero el no pudo terminar ya que fue estampado por el golpe de Tsunade en una pared.

Tsunade: (fursiosa) cállate Luis eso es mentira!

Sakura: genial espero no necesite hospitalización.

Luis: (horrorizado) noooooooooo.

Sakura: déjame revisarte idiota. Decía mientras correteaba a Luis.

Luis: alejate!

A lo lejos llegaba una joven pareja eran una rubia y un pelirosa junto a un gato azul.

XXX: vamos Natsu, Luis kun ya debió haber salido del hospital. Decía la rubia que bestia una camisa blanca con una falda azul y botas cafes

Natsu: tal vez ahora pueda concederme la revancha no lo crees Happy. Le pregunto el pelirosa al gato el cual bestia un chaleco negro, bufanda con escamas blancas, sandalias y un pantalon blanco.

Happy: aye!

Luis: (pensado) Safira auxilio!

Safira paseaba con Gildarts.

Safira: (pensando) Luis.

Gildarts: que ocurre Safira, espera Safira!

La loba corrió en busca de Luis hasta que lo encontró huyendo de una pelirosa.

Safira: ¿que ocurre Luis?

Sakura al verla callo sentada para atrás del miedo.

Luis: solo vámonos.

Safira: no moveré un musculo si no me dices que pasa.

Luis: ellas me quieren hospitalizar de nuevo.

En eso no supo como pero Gildarts lo había vuelto diminuto y Safira lo cargaba de la ropa.

Luis: ¿Qué? ¿como? Par de traidores, suéltame Safira, suéltame, suéltame.

Sakura: (nerviosa) gracias.

La loba asintió y Gildarts volvió a Luis a su tamaño original para ser examinado, mientras este estaba cruzado de brazos.

Naruto: mamá ya me puedes soltar de la oreja por favor, por que creo que si no lo haces necesitare un trasplante de oreja.

Kushina: lo siento.

Con Luis.

Sakura: no, no parece que tengas costillas rotas.

Tsunade: lo siento Luis.

Luis: no se preocupe abuela Tsunade.

Tsunade: (derrotada) ya que es como tratar con 2 Narutos.

Luis: ¿ya me puedo Ir?

Tsunade: si pero te quiero aquí en un mes para un chequeo igual a ti Naruto.

Luis: entonces Naruto, que tal una competencia quiero saber quien comera mas. En eso siente como alguien le jala la camisa.

Ur: creo que tienes una promesa que cumplir.

Luis: Wendy chan.

La pequeña señalaba un carrito de helados.

Luis: Claro que si vamos, decía mientras cargaba a la pequeña con un brazo.

Naruto: bueno tal vez un helado me caiga bien, vamos Ino chan.

Ino: claro amor.

Luis: bueno Wendy chan escoge.

Wendy: iris.

Vendedor: uno de arcoíris para la hermosa princesa.

Pero justo cuando Wendy estaba por comerlo.

Natsu: Luis! pelea conmigo. Grito Natsu con un puño en fuego lo cual causo que el helado de Wendy se derritiera.

Luis: o no, Wendy chan tranquila, no vayas a.

Natsu: (emocionado) Luis eh estado esperando a que te recuperaras.

Lee: si peleas con el yo también quiero pelear Luis kun, asi que elevemos nuestras llamas de la juventud.

Ur: corran!.

Wendy: (llorando) aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaa. Asi es la pequeña Wendy estaba arrojando rugidos de dragon del aire.

Luis: tranquila Wendy chan. Pero al igual que Natsu Y Lee fue arrojado por un rugido.

Cana: (furiosa) Natsu baka! Has hecho llorar a mi Wendy chan.

Natsu: ¿que?

Cana: vamos Luis kun tenemos que calmarla, si no destruirá el hospital.

Pero notaron que la pequeña había dejado de llorar y estaba en brazos de un rubio de ropas verdes.

Xxx: las princesas no deben de llorar Wendy chan.

Wendy: ink.

Luis: vaya Link es muy bueno con los niños.

Link: bueno que te parece si compramos otro helado.

Wendy: si.

Cuando regresaron Wendy disfrutaba su helado.

Luis: gracias Link sempai.

Link: no puedo hacer otra cosa por la hija de mi alumno favorito.

Luis: gracias.

Link: no hay por que, ahora me debo de ir Zelda me espera en casa se supone que debo de llevarle los víveres.

Pero justo cuando se iba fueron emboscados por unos explosivos.

XXX: vaya, vaya, vaya pero miren lo que nos trajo el lobo.

xXx: …

Luis: cuidado! Pero justo cuando iba por sus amigos y familia una pared invisible le impedía el paso, ahora estaban atrapados Link, Luis, Wendy, Ino y Naruto.

Naruto: (pensando) demonios, no quiero arriesgar a Ino chan.

Ino: (aferrada a Naruto) Naru kun tengo miedo.

XXX: Pero que descortesía mía toma mi tarjeta, dijo lanzando un objeto que Luis atrapo.

Luis: un Naipe.

XXX: lee lo que dice, vaya ¿aquí todos son idiotas o que?

Luis: ¿Joker?

Joker: a sus servicios mi buen wolfy, jajajajajaja si te queda. Dijo un ser de ojos rojos cara blanca pelo verde hasta los hombros un smoking morado y un pantalón negro.

Xxx: perdonen la estupidez de mi compañero, aun no a superado que su enemigo haya desaparecido. Dijo un ser con armadura se podía apreciar una piel negra y rastros de piel roja en lo que era una cola.

Joker: calla Dark mewtwo, además algún dia volverá batsy esto seguro, recuerdo esos viejos momentos cuando arrojaba mi gas toxico y el lo disipaba que tiempos.

D. Mewtwo: bueno a lo que vinimos. Dijo mientras cargaba una espera negra en sus manos.

Link: va a atacar.

Cana: (preocupada) Luis!

Luis: demonios Wendy chan.

Wendy: (asustada) papi.

Joker: que desilusión, parece que a la pequeña le asustan los payasos jajajajajaja.

D. Mewtwo: dejate de idioteces y aniquilemos, al Jinchuriki y al Gear.

Naruto: Luis.

Luis asintió.

Naruto/Luis: Jutsu clones de sombra!. Dijeron apareciendo 20 clones.

Luis: muy bien cuiden de Ino chan y Wendy chan.

Asi 5 clones de Naruto y Luis fueron a cuidarlas.

Link: Luis! Dijo mientras le arrojaba un espada que atrapo.

Luis: gracias con tu permiso antepasado de Link sempai, usare la Ordon Sword!

Naruto: (pensando)Kyubi chan bríndame tu poder!. Dijo para volverse dorado.

Luis: Okamigan!

D. Mewtwo: desaparezcan. Dijo impactando la esfera oscura en Naruto el cual pareció haber absorbido la energía.

Luis: bien.

Joker: que tal si las chicas huelen mi rosa.

C. Luis: no creas que te dejaremos.

C. Naruto: exacto.

Mientras la pelea se desarrollaba fuera todos eran puros espectadores.

Natsu: yo quiero pelear! Decía mientras golpeaba el muro con sus puños cubiertos en fuego.

Gray: Luis esta peleando y no podemos ayudar maldición!

Ur: ice maker -ice dragon. Dijo mientras un gran dragón de hielo golpeaba la pared invisible.

Minato: maldición.

Luis: liberen a las chicas.

Joker: para que, asi es mas divertido.

D. Mewtwo: y tal vez el nos ayude a divertirnos.

Naruto: papá!

Dark Mewtwo: tenia atrapado a Minato con sus ataques psíquicos.

Luis: (pensando) mierda papá!

Minato: Naruto pase lo que pase, ataca.

Naruto: ¿pero?

Minato: es una orden como tu hokage haslo!

Naruto: no puedo.

D. Mewtwo: que tiernos pero es hora de que ataque Hokage sama. Decía controlando los movimientos del Hokage.

Minato: haslo por favor.

Fuera

Kushina: Minato!

Natsumi: papá!

Pelea.

Luis: bien, ire con ustedes pero suelten al Hokage y alos demás, solo déjenlos.

Link: luis no lo hagas.

Naruto: Luis!

Joker: que opinas Mew.

D. Mewtwo: como sea luego podremos venir por el Jinchuriki. Dijo mientras desvanecía la pared para que se fueran mientras Luis le mandaba una mirada de complicidad a Naruto la cual capto.

Dark Mewtwo estaba abriendo un portal cuando mientras Joker preparaba la espada que traia Luis.

Joker: es una muy linda espada. Dijo mientras atravesaba a Luis con una estocada el cual callo al piso.

D. Mewtwo: fue muy sencillo. En ese instante desapareció Luis. Que demonios.

Luis: no creyeron que lo dejaría ganar tan fácil.

Joker: eres un chico muy travieso. Decía enojado.

La pelea fue mas dura ahora solo eran Luis contra Dark Mewtwo y Joker.

Naruto: ya voy hermano.

Luis: nooo, Naruto tu debes cuidar a Natsumi y tu familia, no quiero que nadie interfiera en esto.

D. Mewtwo: no te distraigas! Dijo mientras con su mano repleta de oscuridad intentaba golpear a Luis lo cual nuca sucedió.

Minato: maldito.

Joker: Tsk basura.

Luis: no, no pa… pa… papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá. Grito para que su apariencia cambiara de manera extraña. Su cabello se volvió blanco sus ojos totalmente negros, su piel mas morena.

Todos: que dijo.

Jiraiya: asi que lo dijo.

Pelea.

Joker: que pasho aquí.

Luis: ustedes malnacidos pagaran a ver lastimado a mi padre!

Joker: espera, no golpearías a un payaso con anteojos verdad.

Luis le quito los anteojos y le desgarro el smoking.

D. Mewtwo: esto se pone peligroso. Tomo a Joker y lo metió al portal. Esto no acabara aquí Gear la organización de la Luz te dara casa. Dijo para adentrarse a el.

Cana corrió para calmar a Luis.

Cana: ya Luis tranquilo.

Luis: ca…na, lastimaron a…

Cana: ya tranquilo.

Mente de luis.

Shigure: bueno hijo es hora de que me presente pero primero habla con tu padre.

Fuera de la mente de Luis.

Minato: Luis.

Luis: …

Minato: eres mi hijo.

Xxx: asi es el es nuestro pequeño, Minato kun.

Minato: ¿Shigure?

Shigure: hola Minato kun.

Minato: ¿pero como?

Shigure: hubo unos suceso que dejaron mi cuerpo atrapado en Luis chan.

Minato: entonces si son ustedes.

Shigure: asi es, estamos en casa.

Minato: no tienen idea de cuanto los eh extrañado. Dijo abrazando a ambos.

Fin

Eri: que les pareció, espero que se reciban buenos comentarios a pesar de lo corto nos leemos después.


	8. Luis vs Naruto

Kachorro: que amigos, ¿como se la están pasando?

Eve: Kachorrito!

Kachorro: bueno espero que hayan estado esperando la actualización de Hermanos Dimensionales.

Eri: Kachorrito!

Kachorro: bueno amigos sin mas aquí les dejo el capitulo.

Eve: Kachorrito.

Kachorro: que!

Eri: se te esta quemando la comida.

Kachorro: mierda!

Capitulo 9 Luis vs Naruto.

Tsunade: estos chicos parece que no aprenden.

Shizune: por que lo dice Tsunade sama.

Tsunade: por que ayer salieron del hospital y de nuevo están aquí.

Shizune: pero tome en cuenta los acontecimientos, ayer atacaron esos locos encapuchados.

Tsunade: es verdad.

Shizune: y como se siente al saber que ya recupero a su ahijado.

Tsunade: la verdad me siento mucho mas tranquila.

Shizune: quien diría que Naruto y Luis terminarían siendo hermanos.

Tsunade: por favor Shizune, si son como dos gotas de agua solo que uno es moreno y el otro rubio.

Shizune: si tiene razón.

Tsunade: bueno vayamos a verlos.

Así las dos mujeres se encaminaron a ver a los dos chicos más escandalosos de toda la aldea de la hoja.

Habitación Naruto y Luis.

Naruto: (enfadado) ahh! Ya estoy harto de estar en el hospital.

Luis: pues ya somos dos.

Naruto: tienes razón Luis.

Luis: ya me quiero ir del hospital siento que voy a envejecer en el.

Naruto: ahora entiendo por que la vieja Tsunade es tan amargada.

Luis: ¿por que?

Naruto: por que nomas recibe quejas.

Luis: jajajajajaja.

Tsunade: a ver par de graciosos que decían de mi edad.

Naruto: pues que va a ser ba chan.

Tsunade: no los golpeo nomas por que no quiero tener que aguantarlos una semana mas.

Luis: ya quiero irme.

Shizune: tranquilo Luis kun ya solo te revisaremos podrás marcharte.

Naruto: oye Luis ¿no sabes que paso con papá?

Flashback.

Después de que Joker y Dark Mewtwo escaparan.

Cana corrió para calmar a Luis.

Cana: ya Luis tranquilo.

Luis: ca…na, lastimaron a…

Cana: ya tranquilo.

Mente de luis.

Shigure: bueno hijo es hora de que me presente pero primero habla con tu padre.

Fuera de la mente de Luis.

Minato: Luis.

Luis: …

Minato: eres mi hijo.

Xxx: así es el es nuestro pequeño, Minato kun.

Minato: ¿Shigure?

Shigure: hola Minato kun.

Minato: ¿pero como?

Shigure: hubo unos sucesos que dejaron mi cuerpo atrapado en Luis chan.

Minato: entonces si son ustedes.

Shigure: asi es, estamos en casa.

Minato: no tienen idea de cuanto los eh extrañado. Dijo abrazando a ambos.

Shigure: nosotros también a ti.

Minato: ¿pero como?

Shigure: esto es un secreto muy fuerte Minato kun y no creo que debamos tratarlo asi como asi.

Minato: tienes razón.

Wendy: papi.

Luis: Wendy chan.

Minato: jejeje ya soy abuelo. Dijo calendo desmayado.

Kushina: Minato kun.

Naruto/Natsumi: papá.

Tsunade se acerco a Minato para revisarlo.

Tsunade: no se preocupen solo a de haber desmayado de la impresión.

Luis: siempre se desmaya cuando se impresiona.

Shigure: imagínate como se puso cuando supo que Kushina y yo nos embarazamos de el.

Fin del flashback.

Shizune: su padre esta en su casa descansando chicos.

Naruto: oye Luis ¿vienes a ver a papá?

Luis: amm bueno creo que debo de ir a ver a Ur ka san, Cana chan y Wendy chan.

Naruto: si es verdad la pequeña Wendy estaba muy asustada.

Tsunade: chicos ahorita regresamos con las altas para que se retiren.

Luis: gracias Tsunade ba chan.

Tsunade: (furiosa) no me digas vieja!

Naruto: ¿oye ahora que recuerdo en la pelea de ayer por que no usamos a Draco?

Luis: yo creo que es muy rápido el que los usemos.

Naruto: pero te imaginas como hubiéramos llamado la atención.

Luis: a eso me refiero, si hubiéramos invocado a Draco sama hubieran surgido muchas preguntas.

Naruto: oye me gusto lo que dijimos cuando hicimos el trato.

Luis: si la verdad suena genial.

Puf!

Hola chicos.

Luis/Naruto: Kakashi ni san.

Kakashi: hola. Dijo levantado su mano.

Luis: Kakashi ni san ¿que te trae por aquí?

Kakashi: chicos vengo por ustedes por que tenemos una misión.

Luis: vaya mi primera misión junto a Naruto y Kakashi ni san.

Kakashi: así es vengo a darles los detalles.

Luis: genial.

Kakashi: bueno se ha detectado a una banda de criminales en las afueras de Konoha, y dicen que el líder es algo rarito.

Luis: no estará hablando de…

Naruto: si lo hace. Dice recordando con escalofríos al rarito que se enfrentaron hace tiempo.

Kakashi: me perdí de algo.

Naruto: Kakashi sensei a ellos ya los entregamos Luis y yo hace 2 semanas ¿cuando planeaba decirnos de la misión?

Kakashi: hace 2 semanas me dieron la misión se supone es rango A.

Luis: desgraciadamente ya cumplimos esa misión. Decía Luis con un aura depresiva.

Kakashi: bueno chicos misión cumplida nos vemos. Dijo mientras desaparecía.

Tsunade: bueno chicos ya se pueden retirar. Dijo mirando a los chicos decepcionados.

Shizune: ¿paso algo?

Así Naruto y Luis se fueron dados de alta mientras caminaban por la aldea no sin antes pasar por su típica ración de 36 platos de misso ramen cada uno.

Luis: oye Naruto.

Naruto: ¿que pasa Luis?

Luis: ¿que haras?

Naruto: tal vez ire a ver a Ino chan ¿y tu?

Luis: pues yo debo de ir al gremio para ver como andan las cosas ya que seguro Natsu tiene un desastre.

Naruto: oye puedo acompañarte aparte me gustaría unirme al gremio que mi pequeño hermano pertenece. Decía mientras le desordenaba el pelo a Luis.

Luis: oye que seas mi hermano mayor no te da el derecho de hacer eso. Dijo molesto.

Naruto: de que hablas, o de esto. Decía mientras le desordenaba el pelo de nuevo.

Luis: Naruto… pagaras por eso!

Mientras el Yondaime caminaba por la aldea junto a Cana, Gildarts, Kushina, Makarov, Ino, Wendy y Ur.

Minato: parece que la aldea esta muy tranquila desde que los chicos están en el hospital.

Kushina: es cierto desde que Naruto y Luis son amigos a habido muchos estragos en la aldea.

Wendy: papi.

Cana: asi es iremos a ver a tu papi.

Ino: si duda es una lindura de niña.

Cana: la verdad siempre lo ah sido.

Ino: ¿a que te refieres?

Cana: no nada olvídalo.

En eso el habiente se empieza a sentir incomodo para Gildarts, Cana, Ur y el Maestro.

Ur: Maestro.

Makarov: lo se vamos, Gildarts ve primero para que lo pares.

Gildarts: si.

Cana: ahora en que te estas metiendo Luis kun.

Minato: ¿que ocurre maestro?

Makarov: parece que Luis esta peleando.

Kushina: no puede ser este Chakra es de

Minato: Naruto.

Ino: ¿que pasa?

Minato: vamos.

Con Luis y Naruto.

Luis: no dejare que me trates como un niño.

Naruto: pues que esperabas si tienes estatura corta.

Luis: no te burles de mi solo por que tienes la estatura de papá.

Naruto: ya chaparrito.

Luis: no te burles de mi estatura solo me llevas 8 cm!

Naruto: vamos peleemos siempre quise pelear contra ti.

Mientras tanto.

Minato: allí están.

Kushina: ¿que hacen ese duo de idiotas?

Cana: lo mas probable es que se enfrenten.

Ur: de hecho Naruto se burlaba de la estatura de Luis.

Makarov: eso siempre lo hace deprimirse.

Ino: pero si no es tan chaparro cuantos cm puede ser mas alto Naru kun que el.

Cana: de nuestra generación el fuel el que mas tardo en crecer, debo decir que Natsu y Gray siempre lo molestaban por ser el mas chaparro de todos en el gremio.

Minato: bueno veamos cual de mis 2 hijos es el mas fuerte.

Kushina: no digas esas cosas Minato, debes detenerlos.

Minato: no puedo Kushina, las peleas de hermanos son muy peligrosas.

Con Luis y Naruto.

Luis: WEREWOLF SOUL! OKAMIGAN!. Dijo mientras tomaba su apariencia salvaje.

Naruto entro al modo Sanin.

Naruto: Listo Oto chan.

Luis: deja de decirme pequeño! Dijo mientras lo envestía estrellándolo contra los arboles, pero para su mala suerte desapareció. Sustitución.

Naruto: eso estuvo cerca pero no tanto como esto… Rasengan! Dijo impactándolo en el pecho de el moreno el cual salió disparado destruyendo los arboles. Espero no haberme pasado.

Luis: aquí estoy. Dijo pateando la cara de Naruto.

Naruto: Mierda. Dijo mientras recibía la patada. me olvidaba que sabe usar los clones de sombra.

Luis: vamos estoy esperando.

Naruto: me agrada que no seas un debilucho Oto chan.

Luis: hmp.

Naruto apareció un clon que le ayudo a juntar energía.

Luis: ice maker- wall. Dijo apareciendo un muro de cristal.

Naruto: Rasen Shuriken!. Dijo arrojándolo el cual se quedo en la pared de cristal girando hasta romperla y golpear a Luis haciendo una gran explosión que se escucho por toda Konoha.

Que diablos fue eso. Dijo un chico montado en un perro.

No lo se pero deberíamos ir a ver que no haya lastimados. Dijo un encapuchado con lentes.

En eso apareció un chico con expndex verde.

Kiba, Shino debemos ir a ver que sucede, los demás ya van para haya.

Mientras por el lado del gremio.

Xxx: acabare contigo maldito striper.

XXx: ya quisieras cabeza de carbón.

xXx: Natsu, Gray dejen de pelear y vayamos a ver que esta ocurriendo haya.

Natsu/Gray: si Erza.

Volviendo a la pelea.

Se miraba a Luis derrumbado y sin su apariencia salvaje.

Naruto: mierda si lo mate, papá me va a matar.

Luis: no tendrás tanta suerte Naruto. Decía mientras se levantaba.

Naruto: vamos Luis dejémoslo así ya te vez muy lastimado.

Luis: no voy a perder… Hyoga sempai con su permiso la siguiente técnica la hice gracias a su tutela ahora Naruto ni, esto es. Dijo poniéndose de pie.

Naruto: ¿que es eso?

Luis comenzó a moverse rápidamente hacia Naruto pero no veía ningún movimiento que diera indicios de un golpe.

Minato: Naruto quítate de su camino!

Puf!

Parece que el quiere ganarle a su hermano.

Minato: Shigure.

Shigure: no te preocupes la siguiente técnica no es mortal, pero si podría hacer que Naruto se pierda sus defensas si no esta acostumbrado al frio como Luis.

Luis: colmillo bajo zero! Dijo apareciendo a la espalda de Naruto mientras le mordía el hombro y una gran ráfaga de aire frio aparecía cubriéndolos.

Naruto: agh! Mierda!

Kushina: Naruto!

Minato: Naruto!

Al disiparse la ventisca se miraba el brazo de Naruto inmovilizado.

Mente de Naruto:

Chico Idiota como se te ocurre dejar que te agarrara con la guardia baja.

Naruto: lo siento Kyu chan.

Kyubi: que hare contigo, deja descongelo tu brazo y ya termina esta absurda pelea.

Naruto: si.

Fuera de la mente.

Canción para disfrutar la pelea… watch?v=dBITwDfPags termina en Mas poder!

Luis: vaya ni san eres muy bueno nadie se había curado tan fácil de mi tecnica.

Naruto: eso no me lo esperaba.

Luis: que puedo decir soy el mago numero uno en sorprender a la gente.

Naruto: y yo el ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente. Decía mientras su brazo volvía a su color normal y le regresaba la movilidad. Es mi turno. Grito mientras se iba frente a Luis al cual rafagueaba sin parar conectado varios golpes.

Luis: yo puedo hacer lo mismo. Grito tambien mientras conectaba varios golpes en el cuerpo de su hermano mayor para después tomar su distancia en la pelea. Vaya eres muy bueno ni san pero recuerda que yo fui entrenado por Kakashi y Kurenai. Dijo desapareciendo de su vista y colocándose detrás de Naruto.

Naruto: imposible. Dijo al ver a Luis.

Luis: Jutsu secreto de la aldea de la hoja 1000 años de dolor. Dijo con los dedos en punta y su ojo brillante.

Kushina: no me digas que aprendió ese Jutsu tan absurdo. Con una mano en la cara por la vergüenza.

El golpe dio en Naruto el cual lo mando a volar mientras se ponía las manos en el trasero y luego desapareció para luego desvanecerse.

Naruto: estuvo cerca eso.

Luis: bueno se acabaron los juegos. dijo mientras en su brazo se formaba una gran esfera de aire helado.

Naruto: estoy de acuerdo. Dijo apareciendo un gran clon.

Luis: es hora.

Naruto: de acabar esto.

Luis/Naruto: con un solo golpe.

Cada uno estaba preparando sus técnicas más poderosas hasta el momento mientras se reunían magos y shinobis de la hoja a ver el resultado de la pelea.

Luis: **Zero Absoluto!** Decía mientras saltaba en dirección a Naruto con una esfera de aire frio.

Naruto: **Odama Rasengan**. Decía mientras saltaba en dirección a Luis con la intención de chocar ambas técnicas las cuales se unieron.

Minato: estos chicos volverán pobre a la aldea. Decía mientras cubría a Cana, Ino, Wendy y Natsumi de ser arrojadas por las fuertes expansiones de aire.

Shigure: maldición Luis chan quiere destruir todo. Decía cubriéndose para poder ver.

Kiba: ¿Qué demonios esta pasando? ¿Qué es este poder?. Decía impresionado el Inuzuka.

Shino: parece que Naruto pelea con Luis san su poder es muy destructivo.

Natsu: wow quiero pelear (grito ) estoy encendido!

Erza: Natsu, esta es la pelea de Luis kun dejémoslo así.

Lee: wow sus llamas de la juventud arden al máximo. decía cubriéndose para no ser arrojado por el aire.

Guy: ya lo creo Lee.

Tenten: cállense payasos ni en estas circunstancias dejan de payasear. Decía mientras dejaba inconscientes a Guy y Lee.

Neji: TenTen esto se pone peligroso.

Sakura: que intentan demostrar.

Ino: Naruto Kun.

Cana: Luis kun.

Luis: solo… necesito… mas… fuerza! Decía mientras la energía de Luis comenzaba superara la de Naruto.

Naruto: ni creas… que te… dejare… ganar… tan fácil… hermanito. Dijo volviendo a la normalidad la esfera quedando la mitad de las fuerzas fusionándose y soltando ondas de aire muy poderosas.

Sasuke: quien de ellos es el mas fuerte. (Pensando) vamos demuestra el poder que yo recibiré cuando te destruya.

Shikamaru: si duda son oponentes a los cuales no me quiero enfrentar.

Makarov: parece que se volvió más fuerte. Decía mientras intentaba no salir volando con las ráfagas de aire que soltaban ambas técnicas.

Luis/Naruto: mas poder!

Después solo se miraba una gran explosión que cubrió de tierra todo el campo, mientras en otro lugar causo que un viejo pervertido callera justo donde unas aldeanas se estaban bañando.

Naruto y Luis estaban tirados en el suelo viendo el cielo.

Kiba: ¿quien gano?

Shino: no tengo idea.

Luis/Naruto: jajajajajaja.

Sakura: cha! se volvieron locos casi nos matan. Grito furiosa la pelichicle.

Sasuke: esto es estupido asi que me voy.

Poco a poco se levantaban.

Luis: eso estuvo genial Naruto ni san.

Naruto: lo se Luis oto chan.

Luis: mañana repetimos.

Kushina: (molesta) ni se les ocurra. Decía mientras los agarraba a coscorrones.

Luis: itai!. Decía Luis por el dolor mientras se agarraba la cabeza con sus dos manos.

Naruto: calma ka san no es para tanto.

Shigure: Luis.

Ur: Luis.

Luis: Shigure ka san, Ur ka san.

Ur: has mejorado mucho hijo.

Shigure: eso se verdad.

Shigure: eres un guerrero orgulloso de los Kosaka.

Luis: gracias.

Ur: estamos muy orgullosas de ti hijo.

Minato: igual que yo.

Luis: papá.

Minato: (abrazando a Luis) perdóname Luis.

Luis: pero no tengo nada que perdonarte papá.

Minato. Perdón por no haber estado ahí cuando mas me necesitaste. Decía aun abrazado de Luis.

Luis: no pasa nada. Decía intentando reconfortar a su padre.

Minato: bueno lo mejor será volver y me gustaría que te vinieras a vivir a casa conmigo tus hermanos y Kushina.

Luis: es que.

Minato: claro no puedo dejar fuera a tu Ur kasan, Ultear san, Gildarts san, Cana chan y la pequeña Wendy.

Luis: ¿que dicen?

Ur: por mi esta bien.

Ultear: genial una mansión. Decía con estrellas en sus ojos.

Gildarts: no me gustaría incomodar.

Cana: lo que decidas esta bien para mi Luis kun.

Wendy: papi.

Minato: ¿y bien?

Luis: vamos.

Fin

Kachorro: bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Eve: yo si.

Eri: yo también, oye salvaste el estofado.

Kachorro: si.

Eri: a comer!


End file.
